And the world breaks
by Soluxy
Summary: Amamiya Ren, 16 years old, Student, Model, also Leader of The Phamton Thieves. The world is filled with distortion, In his quest for Rehabilitation he challenges the metaverse, to change society, to save his friends, however... as he delves deeper and deeper into this harsh new world, he and his friends slowly descends into madness, Cover rights goes to BrCrazyFist
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rights to the persona series lay with ATLUS, not me!**

 **Notes:**

 **Descriptive Writing**

 **Graphic Gore, but not the worst**

 **Graphic Sexual Content**

 **Game-Like Elements**

 **§Start of the End§**

 **...The contract has been sealed,**

 **The world is not as it should be, It's filled with distortion, and 'ruin' can no longer be avoided.,**

 **Those who oppose fate and desire change… From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters.**

 **You are truly the Trickster… Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion.**

A police helicopter flew quickly, the police force inside of the aircraft, marveled as the wind generated blew small waves on the water the reflection of the lights gave a picturesque view, the helicopter pushed ahead, low as the city, full of lights, awaited them on the other side of the lake, passing buildings and skyscrapers, and in the center was a giant casino, full of colorful neon signs.

Inside of the casino, a crowd of people were confused and worried, as a ringing sound blew across the building, perhaps a fire alarm?

Man in a button up shirt:"Oh" A man gasped as he, inadvertently messed his chips on the table, his gaze however was confused, the crowd grew anxious, his partner grasped his arm with her manicured hand and she leaned for support, her eyes darting around.

The crowd started to run, pushing people around.

On the roof of this floor a dark shadow passed the wind dragged by the shadow gave a distinct sound, one not unlike a wind hitting a fast car.

Beautiful woman:"Uhh, eh...?" A woman in a business suit gasped and made sounds of confusion.

The shadow jumped again, drawing more attention.

Middle aged man:"...There is someone here!" A middle aged man in a blue button up shirt looked around, the sounds of wind reached his ears and he turned around trying to catch the shadow with his eyes. Three security guards entered the floor, they wore cliche black suits and black sunglasses, they looked around trying to find the shadow as well, the shadow jumped again, doing professional maneuvers in the sky, with speed, strength and grace so out of this world it was inhuman, the shadow landed on the chandelier, and it moved a bit due to the new weight.

Man in a grey Suit:"Oi... that…" A man in a grey suit sighted the shadow above, it was a tall man holding a metal case, he adorning a black ankle-length tailcoat, on the breast pocket was three folded white Handkerchiefs, a high-necked grey waistcoat with gold accents, or buttons, black pants, black winklepickers or high boots, and a pair of crimson gloves. His mask is a black and white, birdlike domino mask.

The man had his identity hidden by the mask, but he had wavy unkempt raven hair, however even from a distance the people noted that it was very silky, soft facial features, and crimson blazing eyes. The man exuded confidence and charm off him in waves, and had an arrogant smirk in his face.

Agent:"He's here, move in immediately." One of the security guards spoke through a radio as they moved, pushing past the crowd, being sighted the man continued smirking and turned around and jumped again onto another platform, the man received some voices from his own communication.

Boyish Voice: "Yosh. Now the escape begins!"

Boy's Voice: "This is our chance!"

Girl's Voice: "Don't panic now! Now you can get away!"

Girl's Voice: "We shall retrieve the case on our end."

Mysterious Transmission: "...suspects... not...confirmed...hold...your...positions…"

Just then they received a static radio sound, the man with the red gloves, accurately deduced what was said, but decided to not inform his partners

Girl's Voice:"Hm…? What was that just now…?"

Boyish Voice:"Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!"

After receiving input from his partners, he started jumping again in the roof looking for an exit, the voices continued talking to him.

Boyish Voice: "But, showing your form to the crowd earlier was a peerless feat, truly this one is impressed, As expected of Joker."

Girl's Voice: "If it was skull it wouldn't go so perfectly."

Boy's Voice:"It's because he has no sense for aesthetics"

Skull:"Nobody asked you Inari!"

Agent:"There!" A security guard climbed the stairs and reached the roof of the floor, he pointed towards the man now known as Joker, the guard turned towards the stairs as his colleagues started filtering in as well, Joker looked entirely unimpressed, his crimson eyes showed a bit of disappointment, h3e continued parkouring through the arches without a sweat.

Girl's Voice:"In any case just run!"

Boyish Voice:"The enemy is focused on him, we can slip away easily"

Girl's Voice:"Everyone remember where we are meeting?"

Girl's Voice:"Don't worry I can guide all of you!"

Joker Jumped towards a ledge doing a backflip, and reached another floor in the building, confetting eternally raining from above, from out of nowhere, the building was definitely fancy, having artful clay pots full of exotic plants.

Two guards blocked his way, and they transformed into hunchbacked monsters with a mask, another jumped from behind Joker

Girl's Voice:"Kill them Joker!"

Joker turned to face the one in his back, and smirked mockingly, he jumped faster than the mutated guards could react did a flip and landed on the guard's shoulders, his red hands grasped the guards mask and ripped it violently, spilling blood on the ground, Joker then kicked the guard's back and the monster was thrown forwards with such force that when he hit the ground he bounced off and rolled again, until the monster stopped, the monsters body expanded and became dark, his shoulders blew as blood spilled from its body, until it transformed into a giant chimera ox monstrosity.

Girl's Voice:"Comparing power levels, no threat, this guy is a weakling, end this Joker!"

In less than a blink he drew a customized obsidian and golden pistol and shot the ox monster 2 times, hitting the head the chest and the abdomen, not a bullet wasted, the ox fell down cradling his wounds, but Joker didn't have mercy, from his sleeves he pulled out a decorative knife, it was beautiful in design, but deadly in nature, he closed the distance between him and the ox leaving a sonic boom behind, with knife in hand he slashed the monster's limbs off, and carved it's face, drawing a spray of blood, however Joker didn't have a drop of blood on him, due to púre finesse and grace, all left of the ox was a bloody red lump of meat, slashed so badly, it's face was split in two, showing a bit of bone from the cranium, it bled through the gunshot wounds like a piece of scarlet yolk suddenly spurting forward, the blood seeped out of the body forming a nice puddle,

Joker looked at the mess stoically, not giving a reaction to the gruesome sight.

Boyish Voice: "Yosh, you defeated him with ease!" The voice sounded excited, also not caring that his comrade performed that grotesque act.

Girl's Voice:"More of them are coming! Be careful!" The voice sounded a bit worried for Joker, the monster guards approached and one of them swung an electrical bat at him, he flipped back avoiding the attack while a phantom leg surged from Joker's body, giving an upper kick right to the chin of the guard, the force dislocated the guard's neck and threw the body towards the other two while he was at it, Joker landed on his feet after the flip and smirked again, he jumped towards another floor balcony, escaping the guard's vision.

Girl's Voice:"Joker, behind you! Go through that door in the back!" The voice was a bit frantic, but Joker nonetheless followed the instructions, it lead towards a back room of sorts, it had various industrial pipes behind cages of metal, the place was completely different from the luxurious casino, as it had bleak walls, full of graffiti and paper drawings on the wall.

Girl's Voice:"Good you should be able to get out that way! Hurry!"

Skull:"Oi, Oi can he even hear us right now?"

Girl's Voice:"Don't worry, I'm picking everyone's voices, Just go, Joker!"

He rushed down the room, spotted a door, and opened using his shoulder, the door lead to a staircase down, and he effortlessly jumped down, not making a sound, he heard the guards looking for him but Joker was a master at stealth. He wasn't worried at all.

Skull:"Tch! We killed a bunch of these guys in black, but there are still loads more of 'em..."

Joker, opened another door, leading into a room full of trash containers, there was a transparent window the size of the wall, and on the other side was another man in black, Joker's senses picked up his voice from across the pane of glass.

Agent:"Where'd they go!? Damn it! I can't confirm the intruder's location." The man's frustrations accompanied the tone as he ranted in the radio and left.

Girl's Voice:"Up ahead! Hide, Joker!" The girl was mentioning the guard down the foot of the stairs, Joker hid behind cover and covertly in haste, he switched covers until he was near the guard, the way he switched covers was so fast it was completely inhuman, it shouldn't have been physically possible.

Agent:"...Hey, are you sure he came this way? Understood, I will continue the search!" The man closed his radio turned around and went back to search for the targets, after the man left the room,

Joker rolled out of cover.

Girl's Voice:"Yosh, now you can escape!"

Joker grunted in affirmation, a very deep and commanding sound escaped his lips.

He ran and jumped towards the top of the stairs skipping it, it was too fast and he was about to reach the wall, but a phantom leg appeared on his foot, and kicked the wall, making him jump another set of stairs, Joker crossed a corridor, reaching another window, there he found a crowd of people inside the room, there were camera feeds all around the wall as the people there worked tirelessly, Joker glanced inside without notice.

Man in a Business Suit:"It's not only one! Find them all and kill them!" A man who was talking on the phone said with frustration, Joker used that chance to slip by the corridor faster than a cheetah, climbing the stairs again as he was finally noticed by the security, the wild goose chase lead to a balcony on the casino, Joker's hands rested on the fancy stone rail.

Girl's Voice:"What's wrong, the exit should be up ahead."

Joker looked ahead, there was a painted glass up ahead, but he needs to cross the balcony to the side.

Girl's Voice:"Uh! I see! After that commotion-"

Girl's Voice:"-The bottom's completely closed off… Hey, can you make it?"

Joker's senses noted the guards behind him.

Agent:"There is nowhere to run"

The guards pointed their guns at him, Joker smirked, he raised his hand evading a few shops, a third phantom hand surged forward, the hand held a shadow-crimson flame, and it surged forward down the corridor,m the three unfortunate guards were in the way ,and they died, all that was left was a singed corridor and charred, cursed corpses, after confirming his kills he vaulted to the rail and jumped, his body reached the balcony on the other side, Joker ignored that he did a completely impossible feat of jumping across twenty metres, after landing safely, more guards arrived through the singed corridor, pointing their guns at him.

Joker:"See ya..." He said to them mockingly and jumped through the painted glass breaking it into pieces, he did a few acrobatics on the sky, The night was still prime and the moon was full, and illuminated his body.

Girl's Voice:"Geez, what a showoff! Get your act together Onii-chan" An irritated voice said, but the irritation was good-natured.

Girl's Voice:"My, you are so reckless, you know that?" A more mature voice sounded, it had a relieved tone to it.

Joker landed on the ground and rolled coming to a stop in a kneeling position, he then raised himself up, and faced forward, he was then blinded by lights turning on right in his face, he shielded his face with his forearm as his eyes adjusted to the brightness, Joker had a displeased face.

Girl's Voice:"No way...Enemies, here?!-"

Boy's Voice: "What happened?"

Girl's Voice:"-But, these readings… It can't be"

Boy's Voice:"What happened?!"

Girl's Voice:"An ambush!?"

Girl's Voice:"No, this can't"

Boyish Voice:"Joker, are you alright?!"

Boy's Voice:"Joker!"

Joker was in for it now, in front of him, blocking the way were hundreds of police officers, all wearing heavy protection, shields, helmets and all.

Police Officer:"Capture Him!"

The officers rushed forward trying to apprehend the worst criminal in japan's history.

Joker rushed to the side, reached for an emergency red metal stair, and climbed it without worry, the policemen couldn't reach that high up so he smirked at the policemen incompetence, however up the stairs was a team pointing shotguns at him, one tried to hit him with the butt of his gun, but Joker who had an inhuman reaction, drew his knife, and in an impressive slash cut his head in half, while one arm still held onto the stairs, the other policemen up in the stairs looked at their comrade as a red line appeared in his mask, more specifically on his nose, the red line spanned from one ear to the next, blood started to drip as the man opened his mouth, tried to make a sound, but immediately died, the slash was that fast, The force of the slash separated the jaw from the head it was an ugly sight, seeing the head facing two different directions as the man fell limp, with a thump on the metal platform he fell towards the ground missing Joker entirely, he fell in a splatter on the ground as the crimson liquid flowed around the body, the men above panicked and each of them pulled the trigger on Joker, he was hit by the shotgun rounds pretty hard, but was able to land safely in the middle of the policemen, not a wound on him even after being shot, just some left over smoke on his waistcoat, the police who were directly below him when he was shot weren't that lucky, the shotgun rounds made directly into their cranium and they fell like puppets without strings, Joker coughed a bit, the arm holding the bloody knife shielded his mouth as he coughed three times.

Joker:'The bullets couldn't penetrate my body, nor my clothing it seems… but the blunt force still hurts' Joker thought with a grimace, he was temporarily deaf, he couldn't even hear the voices of his teammates any longer, as he could only hear ringing on his ears, but he could definitely see the police shouting, his crimson eyes saw the fear in the posture of every man here.

He straightened his posture, gripped his dagger in an inverse position, he smirked, releasing his intent to kill everyone here, the bloodlust washed over the police as they flinched, they didn't know what was happening but they wanted to run away from here fast.

What happened next was a genocide, a massacre, He jumped on the crowds of policemen cutting them with his knife, right on the neck or the chest where he could hit lungs, liver and kidneys, deadly vital spots. He could avoid the shields and hit them from behind... Because bullet proof vests did little to protect from his special as many bodies fell to the ground, Joker also had taken a lot of damage, he was shot multiple times and he was also temporality blinded by tear gas, blind and deaf, he moved only with instinct and intuition, however finally he received enough gunshots to the head to cause a concussion, he fell down, his body numb and hurting, the few remaining police officers swarmed the criminal on the ground, they pushed their body weight as they apprehended the 'man'.

During the battle, there were those who fled, those who stood their ground, and those who fell paralyzed and puked from the violence displayed, from the hundreds of police officers, now only twenty, give or take remained alive.

A detective got out from the protection of his car, approached the detained criminal.

Detective:"D-Didn't expect to find some kid…" The man said, Joker's sharp eyes opened as the effects of the gas relented, his crimson eyes, much like the color of the liquid spilled on the floor like a red sea.

Joker:"Hrm...Detective-san your nervousness is showing… don't worry, I don't expect my enemies to be calm while meeting me" Joker said with his deep, commanding voice, with a cocky smirk as his eyes pinned the detective with killer intent.

Detective:"Krh… shut up! You won't be living for much longer! Hah… if you want to blame someone blame your teammate for this...you have been sold out like a piece of yesterday's trash"

Joker:"Oh, have I Perhaps been betrayed?… Oh Gods! What should I do?" Joker said with as much sarcasm as he could.

Joker:"By the way Detective-san, if you want to blame someone for the death of literally a hundred policemen blame this traitorous teammate of mine, after all he led me to you..." He said with a mirthless chuckle by the end.

Detective:"B-Bastard!"

Joker:"Detective-san, these people had lives, families, friends! How many lonely widows did I make today? How many orphans? And it was all your fault!" Joker's deep voice, sounded so melodramatic, it bordered on mocking, no , this was full mocking, from an irredeemable insane person.

Joker:"I won't live much longer? That's funny, Why don't you kill me now, Detective-san?" Joker taunted the man as much as he could, it worked as the detective picked a shotgun, put in Joker's mouth.

Detective:"Why don't I kill you? Because of shit like this!" The detective pulled the trigger, the sound resounded in Joker's bones, his head recoiled a bit, but he was unhurt, he was forced to swallow bullet casings, but it wasn't that bad when your teeth can break down metal, the Police threw the shotgun away as he panted Joker made a showing of exhaling the smoke to further piss off the police force.

Detective:"It's because of shit like this! You are not even human anymore! Bring him!" The man ordered and they moved the body towards the car, he would be detained in the police headquarters here in Shibuya.

Police Officer:"...Suspect...Confirmed…" The officer traumatized, whispered, in shock, he pulled a cuff and put around the wrist of the murderer.

 **Take your Time**

In the police headquarters he took photos for criminal documentation, the costume dissipated, leaving his student uniform red-buttoned black blazer with an emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt with chevron detailing on the collar, and red plaid trousers. His eyes still bore a deep red, seated with malice, and behind the mask he wore as a criminal was a stunning photogenic face.

 **Take your Time**

He sat in a chair, dozing off, an unused syringe with it's liquid still inside, was besides his feet, they couldn't use it on him, his arm couldn't be penetrated by the needle, so they tried on the nose, eyes and inside of the mouth to no avail, the only option left was to drug him through digestion and they did just that.

?:"Wake him up" A bucket of water was thrown right to his face, he shook his head to get the excess water out of his hair, he gazed at the men inside of the room.

Detective:"Don't sleep" Joker looked behind him as he saw the flimsy cuffs.

Detective:"You still don't understand?"

Detective:"It's hopeless for you!" The man in the suit kicked him in the stomach, Joker lost his balance, and fell to the ground, he turned his head towards the man and smirked.

Detective:"Tch! Come on cooperate, Or do you want another one?"

Joker just chuckled, as the man stomped on his head, he looked around the room and spotted a security camera.

Detective:"Hm, are you curious about the camera? You think it can be used as video evidence?"

Joker:"..." He continued smirking tho the man's face.

Detective:"Huh? Didn't you hear me? ANSWER?" The man kicked Joker's stomach, but the boy barely moved.

Detective:"Khr...Even if it could be used as evidence, nobody in this world would save a man like you"

The man walked to his colleague and grabbed a list from him.

Detective:"Genocide, mass manslaughter, mind control, terrorism, blackmail, possession of weapons, defamation… man this is such a long list, a full course! You are probably the biggest criminal we've ever had, few individuals in history have killed more than you killed, all of this shit caused by a brat like this...And you enjoyed it all didn't you?...Huh?!"

Joker still had the insufferable smirk was still in place.

Joker:'Did I enjoy it? Yes… of course I did, but memory is fuzzy right now, they gave me enough drug to overdose a whale...'

Both men in suits came forward, grabbed his arm and the third started beating Joker, from the shadows a menacing shape appeared, the shadows encircled the detective's neck, poised to kill, it was his Persona, just one little push and its clawed hands would dig right in the man's throat, however he pushed the Persona back into his body, it was not the time…yet.

After a few minutes the man stopped, panting, his knuckles bleeding, yet Joker was completely fine, in fact, the only bruises he seemed to have were tiny ones from the shotguns, those were painful.

Detective:"You truly aren't human... don't worry, you will be given the death penalty and your corpse will be thoroughly researched"

Joker:"I thought minors didn't receive death penalty and if they did the minimum age was 18." Joker said mocking the law.

Detective:"Khr...you should know your place, tomorrow until the end of the week, a motion will pass in the cabinet, they will lower the age of death penalty to sixteen, just for scum like you! Do you understand?! By the end of the month you will be on the noose!"

Joker:"I wonder if a noose could break my neck, or even suffocate me…" Joker said with a chuckle.

Detective:"Inhuman Bastard… Even if you survive being hanged, we will find a way to kill you...Don't worry there are a lot of ways to kill the unkillable...Sign here...Its a confession under your name...It will help us immensely to pass the capital punishment forward..." He gave joker a sheet of paper, in a wooden clip to sign, he then fished a pen from his pocket and gave to the underage criminal, Joker signed the paper, with a smirk still in place, it was starting to get painful, smirking for so long but Joker couldn't help it, this was too much fun.

Joker:'This is life...the past year has been so much fun, and it will continue on giving'

He delivered the confession back to the Detective.

The Detective looked at the signature and kicked Joker in the face, it was futile as kicks had shown no effect on the inhuman creature.

Detective:"Khr! I said to write your name, what the fuck is this!" He thrust the confession forward, there in the bottom was a 'FUCK OFF' in capital letters.

Detective:"No matter, we can forge your signature easily enough... Amamiya Ren"

 **Take your Time**

A woman walked in the corridor, on the underground of the police headquarters, towards the room which contained the suspect, she was slender and tall reaching 5'7", possessing a healthy amount of hip, and C-cup breasts, but still maintaining a slender frame, she had long gray hair asymmetrically parted on her right side, with soft facial features, and deep mauve red eyes.

She wore a black business suit with a black turtleneck. Her blazer's cuffs and the lower part had clamshell-like designs. Accessory-wise, she wore a necklace of a section sign (§) which referenced her judicial occupation, silver earrings, and a few dark hair clips were above her right ear. She had violet fingernails and wore dark grey high heels. She had a black bag slung over her shoulder.

Police Detective:"Excuse me, but this area is off-"

Woman in a Business Suit:"I'm Niijima, from the Public Prosecutors Office."

Police Detective:"The Public Prosecutors Office? What business do you have here?"

Niijima:"Just let me through, there is something I need to confirm with the suspect."

Police Detective:"Niijima-san, I believe this case is no longer your. Besides..."

Older Detective:"Prosecutor Niijima Sae-san, huh?" An older man approached her from behind, she turned her head around to face the man.

Older Detective:"There's a call from your director, hurry and get it over with, to be honest, you are an inconvenience." The man made his annoyance clear by his tone.

Sae picked her phone from her pocket and answered.

SIU Director:"Good grief, I thought I ordered you to stand by"

Sae:"I'm responsible for this case, and I'm not allowed an interrogation?!"

SIU Director:"I'm calling because I knew you'd bring it up."

Sae:"I will not be convinced, unless I see it for myself. This is MY job"

SIU Director:"*sigh* Good luck then, I will not be expecting much though." The director, closed the call and she ended it too, putting her phone in her pocket.

Older Detective:"Ah, Prosecutor, I forgot to mention something important, we can't let you in there for long, after all he is a most dangerous individual, and his methods are still unknown, Hahaha" The voice was slimy and untrue, Sae knew that she was perhaps walking into a death trap, the suspect was dangerous, and could use her as a hostage, but at this point...She didn't care.

Sae:"...I understand…" She walked towards the door and entered the room, there, across the table, was a stunning teenager, he was ruffled in appearance, yet still maintained his regal disposition, she could not see a single wound on him, but looking well she could see imperceptible spots of minor bruising, but that was it.

She sat opposite to him, her arms crossed beneath her breasts, and her hands caressing her arms.

Sae:"...It was you then...Why?...Why did it have to be you… Of all people" She started tearing a bit as she glared at his crimson eyes, which was previously grey.

Ren:"The question is, Why wouldn't it be me? There is no one else capable of doing the things I did…" He smiled, this time, instead of a smirk, it was that charming smile that captured, the hearts of teenage girls, young women, and old housewives, that same smile that appeared on TV, Internet and magazines,

Sae blushed a bit.

Sae:"..."

Sae:"That smile won't work on me y'know."

Ren:"Hrm, it seems to work just fine, your blushing face is very cute Sae-san" He complimented her, and made her face even redder.

Sae:"Hah...You will be answering my questions this time Ren-kun"

She looked below the table and surely a needle was there, full of drugs inside.

Sae:"Tch...Those people... Ren-kun, can you hear me just fine? It seems you've been through a lot... Almost anything can happen here, and I can't stop them. That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either."

Sae:"*sigh* What was your objective? 121 counts of murder… that is enough for a case of prosecution, we have witnesses, but 3765 counts of suspected murder, that part still boggles me...I can't assemble a case for prosecution from this...I couldn't figure out the method behind these suspected murders…."

Ren:"Of course you couldn't…" He said in a factual tone.

Sae:"True… but I need to know from your mouth, this is my case after all."

Sae:"When and where did you found about that world?...How is it possible to physically remove someone's heart without any wounds… and kill them like that… manipulating those victims to do what you've wanted...Why?... So much death…" Sae shed a lone tear, she was not one to show emotion, but this was an exception.

Ren:"..."

Sae:"Now, tell me your account of everything."

 **Take your Time**

Time stopped, shadows enclosed his vision, yet a blue butterfly flew close to his body, it encircled him playfully.

Melodic Voice:"...You are a prisoner...A future that has been sealed...A prisoner of Fate, This is an unjust game, your chances of winning are almost nil...But if you can hear my voice...My Beloved Trickster, there is still a chance waiting for you...I beg of you...Please win this game of death...and save me…"

Melodic Voice:"The world hates you...the world fears you...yet the world adores you...such incongruence...and yet it all makes sense in the end...The key to victory lies with your memories...the strong bonds you've made...the truth that you and your friends grasped tightly...believe in your sense of justice and it will not fail you, even if the world blames you, even if the world disregards your belief...know that there are those close to you that share it and are willing to follow you to the deepest hell if needs be…." The voice was a young girl, her voice was soft like chimes, it refreshed Ren, he wanted to hear more of that pleasant voice, in fact he wanted to hear it forever

Melodic Voice:"It all began that day...when this unjust game started half a year ago…Please, remember everything, for the sake of our future...My Beloved, the day of our meeting draws closer and closer...I will finally be able to tell you in person that I love you" Ren looked to the butterfly as it disappeared in blue particles.

 **Take your Time**

 **Ren Stats**

 **\- Hp:84**

 **\- Sp:26**

 **Knowledge - Learned - 1/20**

 **Guts - Milquetoast - 9/10**

 **Proficiency - Decent - 5/20**

 **Kindness - Considerate - 2/20**

 **Charm - Gorgeous - 19/20**

 **2.507 ¥**

A surprised gasp escaped Ren's lips as an announcer voice called the next station Shibuya, he looked around seeing the ads in the train cart, as the chime from the train caught his ear he was reminded of why he was here, He was charged with assault, a man was forcing himself on her...He intervened and got the short stick of the story after everything ended, he frowned a bit at the memory.

Orange-Haired Girl:"What? Is that real? Mental shut downs and stuff?"

Ren gazed at the two cute school girls, they seemed a year older than him.

Brown-Haired Girl"Its true…"

Orange-Haired Girl:"Happening to a person all of the sudden...Hmm...That has to be a hoax. You really love all of that occult stuff huh?" They started laughing a bit, then noticed his gaze, the girls never seen such a gorgeous person before, so they blushed a bit, averted their gaze and giggled at the attention at the cute guy, Ren after a while averted his eyes from the conversation, after getting out from the station he walked around Shibuya to transfer to his new lodgings, he admired the downtown, it was truly filled with crowds and crowds of people crossing the streets.

Ren:'So this is Shibuya.'

However a System sound on his phone grabbed his attention, he looked towards the screen of his new smartphone and right in his navigation app was the icon of an eye, it expanded to fit the sides of the screen, he pressed his fingers to touch it and try to get rid of it but to no avail.

Ren:"*sigh*"

However he looked around and then people started slowing down and then stood still… like they were mannequins… like time had stopped, he looked around in awe and soon across the street a blue fire rose...forming a humanoid shape...the blue fire starts to burn brightly as wings were formed, a red fire formed a demonic face on the humanoid shape as blood started seeping to the floor, the blood expanded rapidly and when it touched the people stopped in time they screamed in terror and were consumed, disappearing in a black mist… soon only Ren remained… and in the blue fire… He saw himself with a menacing grin and yellow eyes, cruel eyes, soon everything returned to normal… the people who died returned like nothing happened and only him was paralysed in confusion, he turned around to look, and then he looked to his phone again and deleted the weird app with the eye icon.

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/09~3:00 PM**

 **Saturday-Afternoon-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Subway Platform.**

Announcer:"Yongen-Jaya, This is Yongen-Jaya"

Ren exited the train and looked around, soon he headed for the exit after seeing a few ads on the wall and hearing some pointless chatter about politics and security, he climbed the stairs leading towards the backstreets.

 **20XX/04/09~3:07 PM**

 **Saturday-Afternoon-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Backstreets**

Ren:'Starting today, I will be living with Sakura Sojiro…His place should be here in this backstreet, now...'

Ren approached an officer and he gave instructions towards his new home, following the officer's instructions he turned right at the apartment with wooden stairs.

Ren:"Hrm?"

He spied on a conversation.

Little Girl:"Was there another, um, a-ack-si-dent? I see a police person over there." She said petting her dog.

Gentle-Looking Mother:"Oh, he's just there to ensure everyone's safety, It'd be scary if something like that happened again though, let's hurry home" She held the girl's hand as they prepared to leave, but not before observing Ren, the lone mother had a paint pink hue on her cheeks as she awkwardly lead her daughter away.

Little Girl:"That man was so handsome! Hmmm? Mom, why are you blushing? Ah! Mommy's got a boyfriend! Mommy's got a boyfriend!"

Gentle-Looking Mother:"I...It's not that, let's go!" They left with the mother flustered.

Ren continued his walk until he arrived at the House with a plate saying 'Sakura' on it, he ringed the bell, but after waiting, nobody responded.

Ren:'This should be it...But it looks like no one's home…Maybe he's gone out or something...'

Parcel Delivery Man:"Looks like no one's home…"

Ren:"Hrm" He looked towards a guy holding a package, behind him was a delivery truck.

Parcel Delivery Man:"Oh right...Sakura-san's attending his cafe at this hour, Well, Leblanc's in the back alley so i should make other deliveries first...Mmm, next I need to take this package to..." The Delivery guy mumbled.

Ren returned to the backstreets and approached the officer again.

Officer:"You again, what is it?"

Ren:"Where is Leblanc?"

Officer:"Leblanc?...Oh right, that cafe. It's in the alley past the tobacco shop here."

Ren thanked him and turned left past the Tobacco store, soon he saw the Leblanc Cafe, but a radio sound distracted him, curious as he was he followed the sound until he met an Old man listening in to his radio.

Old Man:"Hm, do you want to listen in?" He saw the curious teen.

Radio Announcer:"...With the economy in a slump and the population aging, is there a future for the next generation?"

Old Man:"Hmph, Don't gimme this "next generation" malarkey. You're just ganging up on us old folk."

Ren politely left the old man and went back to Leblanc.

His hand was on the door.

Ren:'I...My life has been disgraced already...there is nothing left for me...I can die, or I can live the way I want to live...No more fear...No more restrictions, time to face life with confidence in myself' He straightened his posture and looked forward.

 **+1 Guts**

 **Rank up - Rank 2 - Bold 1/20**

 **Bold: Ren is able to face dangers head on, people look up to Ren's above-average confidence.**

He pushed the door open, going inside, the bells chimed his entrance.

He heard the sounds of the TV, the cafe was quite old-school and had an elderly couple in one of the booths, on the counter sat a middle-aged man. He had slicked-back black hair with a receding hairline, gray eyes, a chinstrap beard with a goatee that flared out and wore glasses like Ren did.

His outfit consisted of a pale pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, pale khakis held up with a white leather belt and white loafers, a black apron with a white pinstripe design on it and had his pants legs folded up to mid-calf.

Tabloid Host:"...A public bus was driven down an opposing lane with its clients still in it! The citizens can't live in peace if this keeps up" The voice had a fake concern and fake playful to its tone, it was grating.

Elderly Male Customer:"How frightening"

Elderly Female Customer:"What could be going on? Didn't this happen just the other day?"

Manager:"Vertical is...The name of a shellfish used for farming pearls…Hrmmf.."

Ren:"It's probably clam"

Manager:"Huh?... Oh right, they said that it was today" The manager put the newspaper on the counter and raised himself from the chair.

Elderly Male Customer:"Thank you for the service, The pay is on the table" The couple also got out of their seats to leave.

Manager:"Thanks for coming."

Elderly Male Customer:"This place is in the back alley so there are no worries of a car crash in here."

Manager:"A crash?"

Elderly Male Customer:"There's been a string of those freak accidents lately, you know, I just hope that none happen around here."

Manager:"I'm not interested"

Elderly Male Customer:"Haha, we'll see you next time."

Manager:"...Four hours for a single cup of Joe."

Manager:"So you are…?"

Ren:"I'm Amamiya Ren...Pleased to meet you" He shook hands with the Manager.

Manager:"Oh, I'm Sakura Sojiro, You'll be in my custody over the year"

Sojiro:"I was wondering what kind of punk would show up, but an Ikemen...huh?"

Sojiro:"Have you've heard? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and-Well, not that that matters….Follow me." Sojiro lead Ren to the top floor of Cafe Leblanc, it was a storage room, to put it lightly, it was very cluttered with books, sacks of trash, bags of beans, and other things.

Sojiro:"This is your room. I'll at least give sheets for your bed. Hm, it seems you want to save something"

Ren:"It's cluttered"

Sojiro:"It's up to you to clean the rest."

Ren:"..."

Sojiro:"I'll be leaving after closing the shop each day, You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble. Now then..."

Sojiro:"I got the gist of your situation, you protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you, Right?"

Ren:"Hrm"

Sojiro:"That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults, you did injure him, yeah?"

Ren:'So, this person isn't any different, this society is truly rotten'

Sojiro:"...And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass."

Ren:'Father, you are a truly foolish man, you only care about your image...Mother was crying badly...when I go back you'll probably be a dead rotting corpse thrown out like yesterday's trash in a forest somewhere...Mother…she was quite obsessed with me...a bonafide yandere, if I were you, Father, I would run for the hills.'

Sojiro:"It's better if you don't do anything unnecessary I am in the restaurant business you know? Behave yourself for the coming year, if nothing happens, your probation will be lifted."

Ren:"...A whole year..."

Ren:'Yep, father, .Dead.' Ren did a small prayer for his father in his mind, while he hated the man, he was still raised 'normally'.

Sojiro:"Cause any trouble, and you'll be sent straight to the Juvenile Hall"

Sojiro:"We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow"

Ren:"...Shujin Academy…" Ren fiddled with the emblem on his uniform, his outfit was a red-buttoned black blazer with Shujin's emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt with chevron detailing on the collar, and red plaid trousers.

Sojiro:"We'll introduce ourselves to the staff there, There's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, you know. What a waste of my Sunday"

Sojiro:"Your things arrived earlier, I left them over there" Sojiro pointed at the cardboard box, he then left downstairs.

Ren, went downstairs and tried offering help, but was rejected, instead Sojiro advised him to clean up the mess upstairs first, he opened the box containing his necessities, he undressed, taking care to not put his clothes on the dusty floor, he looked at his slender frame in thought, he fished another set of clothing he then wore an unbuttoned black blazer over a black-trimmed cream sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

Ren:'I should start cleaning'

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/09~8:00 PM**

 **Saturday-Evening-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Cafe Leblanc.**

When he finished cleaning, it was already evening, most of the room was dustless, the trash bags were thrown out, and the room seemed livable for now, although there was still furniture full of clutter that needed cleaning, but it was alright, there were still things to clean but the bed was very clean at the least.

Ren:'It's late...It seems like I've been cleaning for a while.'

Sojiro:"What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here, but I didn't think you were cleaning. This place doesn't look half bad, thought it's only natural to keep your room tidy. Hrm, you should sleep, I will be closing now, Bye now..."

Ren stood in the middle of the room looking intently at the wall, he was in deep thought.

Ren:'It's time I change myself'

Ren picked his bag, and fished for some textbooks, he put them on the clean table, He also picked a sweat pant from the box and put it on, he was shirtless and started exercising, jumping jacks, push-ups that sort of thing, after 35 minutes he stopped.

 **+5 Hp**

 **+3 Sp**

 **\- Hp:89**

 **\- Sp:29**

He picked a white T-shirt and put it on, picking the textbooks, he went downstair, turned on the light and sat on the booth opened the books and started reviewing the material for the coming year, after 30 minutes, he turned on the TV, the news talked about the accidents he had been hearing all day, after 7 minutes he turned off, and started studying again.

 **+2 Knowledge**

 **\- Learned - 3/20**

 **20XX/04/09~9:53 PM**

 **Saturday-Evening-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Cafe Leblanc.**

Ren: 'Time to go to bed'.

Ren climbed the stairs, undressed and folded his clothes back into the box, picked his uniform and underwear for tomorrow and laid it on the clean sofa, his naked form approached the bed, and he picked his phone, he looked around and surely he found the same eye icon.

Ren:'I was sure I deleted it'

He deleted it again, he looked at the battery of the phone, and it was strangely full, on the side it had the symbol for infinity.

Ren:'What is this, am I seeing things right...I must be tired from all the studying'

Ren:'Arrest...Trial…' Her remembered the distress the woman was in.

Ren:'Still, I couldn't let that go….My eyelids are starting to get heavy' He put the phone on the soft bed, by his side.

The sore muscles also left him tired, he pulled sheets over his naked form, covering his high above-average penis and his abdomen, he soon fell asleep.

 **Take your Time**

Ren gasped awake, he looked at the walls and it was an azure blue silk wall, there were chains held in the ceiling dangling, he turned his eye to the side and surely he saw a toilet, full of water, he was in a narrow cell.

He sat on the metal bed and saw that his hands bound by chains, his body had a loose black and white prisoner uniform.

He held his temple.

Ren:"*sigh*"

Ren:"When did I put clothing?"

A flustered chuckle reached his ear as two twins young girls stood in front of the door they had platinum blonde hair, beautiful faces and golden eyes, the one in the right had intricate buns, and a smile on her face, the other had a long braid, both wore a blue prison outfit, black gloves, blue shorts, black shoes and high socks white in color, they wore a brassard on their left arm and matching ties and black eye patches with the letter "V", he put his feet on the ground, raised his body and walked towards the door… however by his feet was a ball and chain, making him unable to escape the cell, he approached the door and grasped the bars, there in front of him was a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging bloodshot eyes. He wore a black suit with white gloves, he sat on a fancy chair, and in front of him was an elegant table, full of documents and a peculiar feather and ink.

Bizarre Old Man:"Welcome to my velvet room" A very grave voice, even lower than his resounded in the prison, it came from the bizarre old man.

Buns Girl:"So you've come to, Inmate." A pretty voice chimed in, it was the girl on the right, but she was staring not at him, but at his crotch, a blush formed on her face as her gaze held.

Braided Girl:"The you, in reality, is currently asleep, you are only experiencing this as a dream." The girl on the left responded stoically, however she stole a couple of glances towards his pants as well.

Ren:"Why are you staring down there?"

Buns Girl:"Naaa… I-I'm not staring...A-anyways, don't get cocky because you are gifted down there! Hmph!" The girl in the right responded with a hotheaded tone, her face and ears red.

Braided Girl:"My innocent eyes, gazed upon such a monster, I can't marry anymore." The girl on the left said with a cool calm voice, however she had a pink hue on her cheeks.

Ren:"Did you...?"

Bizarre Old Man:"Haha, forgive them, they got 'over-enthusiastic' observing your rehabilitation" The old man laughed at their fluster with his deep voice.

Ren:'Rehabilitation, Observing?' Ren saw the place, and anxiously looked around for danger, and an escape, while the banter with the loli police was good, he had some bad vibes from this place, it's like the tone suddenly shifted to make him uncomfortable all of the sudden.

Bizarre Old Man:"Haha, Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquaintance, Amamiya Ren, This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well" The man played a tune on the wooden table with his fingers.

Igor:"I summoned you here to have a precious talk about important events that will happen your life"

Ren:"Tch, talking like this... if you want to "talk" let me out!" Ren banged on the prison doors.

Buns Girl:"Know your place, Inmate! Who do you think you're talking to!?" The girl on the right banged the door with an electric bat, Ren flinched back from the strike to avoid being hit.

Igor:"Still, this surprised me… The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such…."

Ren approached the cell, he grasped the bars.

Igor:"You truly are a "prisoner" of fate…"

Ren:'Don't bullshit me bizarre old man… my heart is already set free...It was what I decided this afternoon, there is something very wrong here'

Igor:"In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you…"

Ren:"Ruin?"

Igor:"I speak of the end of everything. However there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be 'rehabilitated. Rehabilitated towards freedom… This is your only means to avoid ruin...Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

Ren:"Hmph, this society is rotten...I will destroy it if needs be...I will challenge it, this world"

Igor:"Haha, truly?...well then...allow me to observe your path to rehabilitation"

The girls turned to face him again, carefully avoiding looking at his face, although they stole glances at him and blushed a bit.

Igor:"Ah… pardon for not introducing the others...To your right is Caroline: to your left, Justine, They serve as wardens here"

Now that Ren noticed, Justine had a hat with the letters "O-Y-O-O," while Caroline had one as well with the letters "X-M-R-N." The letters appeared to spell "OXYMORON.".

Ren:'Oxymoron, contradictions, incongruence, something opposite?'

Caroline:"H-Hmph, try and struggle all you like in futility"

Justine:"The duty of wardens is to protect Inmates, We are also your collaborators… on the condition that you remain obedient."

Igor:"I shall explain the roles of these two on another occasion. Now the night is waning, your body needs a bit of rest...It is time you go back….Take your time, you'll slowly come to understand this place. In any case, we shall meet again, eventually. An alarm rang."

Caroline:"Now it's time, go obediently back to your sleep."

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/10~6:17 AM**

 **Sunday-Early Morning-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Cafe Leblanc.**

He opened his eyes, put on his exercise clothing again and started doing the same exercises he did last night, thinking about the "dream" That bizarre old man, Igor, he lied too many times for him to trust the man, the twins however, they were so naive it was almost cute, he could trust them, after 35 minutes, again he stopped.

 **+5 Hp**

 **+3 Sp**

 **\- Hp:94**

 **\- Sp:34**

Ren: 'Ruin and rehabilitation, huh?'

Ren put on his uniform and entered the booth downstairs and kept studying until Sojiro arrived.

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/10~8:35 AM**

 **Sunday-Morning-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Cafe Leblanc.**

 **+3 Intelligence**

 **\- Learned - 6/20**

Sojiro arrived wearing a white two-button blazer over his normal clothing, and a fedora with a red-white-and-blue striped hat band.

Sojiro:"Yo, looks like you are up, Well then let's go introduce ourselves to the staff there, and talk about your transfer. Shujin is in the Aoyama District, It will cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I'll drive you there just for today. Let's go..."

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/10~9:07 AM**

 **Sunday-DayTime-Cloudy.**

 **Aoyama District Shujin Academy.**

Ren looked towards the school, it was a normal prep school, nothing different or noteworthy

Sojiro:"Please behave yourself...Don't get me wrong, I don't care about you, Just don't cause me trouble"

 **Take your Time**

In the principal's office Sojiro finished signing the papers.

Principal:"To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will be immediately expelled if you cause any trouble...Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were circumstances on our side...You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school there will be no places to go. Keep that in mind."

Ren had to restrain himself from not cringing, the man was terribly obese and bald. He wears a beige suit, white undershirt, and red bow tie, his neck was larger than his face, it was a wonder that the man did not keel over and die of blood pressure or something.

Principal:"This is the teacher in charge of your class Kawakami-sensei." He pointed towards the female by his side a youthful looking woman 5'3" of height and a slender build, a modest C cup and nice hips. She has dark brown unkempt hair, dark brown eyes and had a somewhat long and sleepy face, she wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt striped with white and red horizontal lines, a blue denim skirt and white kitten heel shoes.

Kawakami-sensei:"I'm Kawakami Sadayo, Here is your student ID." she had a nice voice, but a bit sleepy.

She passed the card to Ren and he picked up, putting it in his pocket.

Kawakami-sensei:"Be sure to read the school guidelines, any violation will send you straight to the guidance office, And if by chance you cause any problems, I will not be able to cover you...This was your promise, yes, Principal?"

Principal:"Mhm, He is responsible for all his actions"

Kawakami-sensei:"But why me? There should've been better candidates."

Principal:"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening."

Sojiro:"If you are done with the explanations, mind if we get going? I got a business to get back to"

Principal:"Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him. Don't let him cause trouble outside"

Sojiro:"Well, I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he is in"

Kawakami-sensei:"*sigh* Come to the faculty office when you arrive tomorrow Amamiya-kun. I'll show you to your classroom."

Ren:"Yes, I'll do just that" He smiled at her, she had a pink hue to her face, she turned her attention the many books in the office as a distraction, her eyes seemed happier.

Ren:'I think I made her day with my smile, Hrm weird….'

 **Take your Time**

Sojiro:"They are treating you as a nuisance…I guess that's what it means to have a criminal record."

Ren:"Were you surprised Sakura-san? Your past follows you wherever you go...It's up to you, to make most of your situation."

Sojiro:"...When did you become so wise… well…If you get expelled, I will not hesitate to kick you out, Understand?"

Ren:"Hmph"

Sojiro:"*sigh* School never changes, huh…? Come on, we are going home."

 **Take your Time**

Kawakami Sadayo met a teacher in the outdoors corridor he had long black unkempt hair and thick eyebrows. His jawline is broad and square. He wore a white sports T-shirt and black sports trousers with double white stripes, he was tall, 6'4" in height.

Jersey-wearing Teacher:"What a troublesome situation"

Kawakami-sensei:"They pushed a boy with a record on me, A male teacher would be better suited for this." She said with an annoyed voice, her fist was in her hips

Kawakami-sensei:'On top of it he looks like a model...why do the handsome ones have to be so crazy...Wait why am I thinking about a student's appearance'

Jersey-wearing Teacher:"Why was someone like that admitted here?" The teacher put his hands on his hips and shook his head in disappointment.

Kawakami-sensei:"Who knows? It was the Principal's decision. I was told it was for the school's reputation."

Jersey-wearing Teacher:"I would've thought my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that"

Kawakami-sensei:"Well, that's true."

Jersey-wearing Teacher:"Be careful okay?" The man stretched his arm.

Jersey-wearing Teacher:"Then again, if anything were to happen I'd throw a student like that right away."

Kawakami-sensei:"He is not a bad kid…" she mumbled, remembering that smile.

Jersey-wearing Teacher:"Hmm? Did you say something...Well, I should be returning to practice."

Kawakami-sensei:"The tournament, it's drawing closer huh?"

Jersey-wearing Teacher:"Hehe, having such high expectation place on you by others is a problem in itself. We'll have to work extra hard to make up for the track team too." He faked a smile.

Kawakami-sensei:"Well, that's true." Then the teacher left her, heading for the court.

Kawakami-sensei:"Why did it have to be my class," she said in a pouty tone

 **Take your Time**

Ren was in Sojiro's yellow car, stuck in traffic.

Sojiro:"Traffic's not moving at all...You are going by train, starting tomorrow...So how was it? The school, think you can manage?"

Ren:"Curricular stuff, as well as academic work, will not be a problem, however, the Social aspect will be fun." Ren smirked as he said.

Sojiro:"Humm, well it seems like you'll be in for a rough time, just don't do anything stupid, okay?... If those attitudes were like that at a school, people might say stuff about me too in the future… What a troublesome kid I've taken in..."

Ren:"Why take me in then?"

Sojiro:"It was a request that I just happened to agree to it, I've been paid in full as well"

Newscaster:"Again, a Subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-"

Sojiro:"Another accident? So that's why it's so crowded, there are a lot of accidents suddenly."

Ren:"This is…"

Newscaster:"17 Confirmed dead- another 16 in critical condition- reports say that over 129 people were involved"

Ren & Sojiro:"...!"

 **Take your Time**

Female announcer:"The train is arriving, please don't stand in the yellow lines, the doors will open to the left"

The sounds of the train arriving got louder and louder, until the wind blew in the people's face, knocking them off balance, the train continued accelerating, it headed towards another station, the people inside who were standing all fell down because of the acceleration, hitting the floor, hurting themselves, the children started to cry, the man driving was bleeding from the mouth as his hands were accelerating the train, his eyes were bulging out of their sockets and they were pure white...The conductor died a few moments later, the speed derailed the cart, it knocked people out as the train crashed and ran over the people waiting for it at the next station, by some miracle the carts didn't run over the pillars supporting the station, else the accident would be even more lethal.

A man woke up, inside the ruined train, his arm still held onto his daughter, he pushed her arm and it flopped over, it was an amputated arm leaking the crimson liquid all over him, he looked over to her, and she was dead, her head smashed to the ground as a tear leaked out from one of her good eyes, while the other was squished in her sockets, the man wailed in grief, he looked wildly around the first cart, and all were dead, dying by blunt force or being squelched into a pulp, the windows were bloody as the lights flickered on and off, he felt a burning sensation in his stomach, he looked down and there was a metal bar impaling his gut, his blood spilled out as he gasped in pain, the adrenaline finally leaving his body, he saw a part of his intestines spilling out, he screamed, a sound so inhuman it shouldn't have come from his mouth, he tried to raise his body and move, but his body fell down from the wound, he struggled until he passed away from his injuries.

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/10~14:07 PM**

 **Sunday-After Class-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Cafe Leblanc.**

Ren arrived at the Cafe at 11:00 am and started studying since then, he was served Curry for lunch, and only stopped studying now, both him and Sojiro settled in a pleasant silence, both still distrusting each other, one had a record and the other was a shitty adult, that's what passed their minds.

 **+3 Knowledge**

 **\- Learned - 8/20**

Sojiro turned on the Tv and it was full of news about the accident.

TV newscaster: "And now we welcome a witness to the accident, welcome Tanaka Saji-san-"

Sojiro:"Talk about a gruesome accident 34 deaths now confirmed, more than 100 people were involved"

Ren:"Its first on trending on international news, good grief"

Sojiro:"Well, we better be more careful from now on…"

After all said and done, Ren enjoyed a cup of coffee, he brought his normal clothes and entered the Bathhouse in front of the Cafe, he took a bath as he didn't take one for the last few days, he soaked in the hit bath and after half an hour he shifted to his off day clothes, and took his sweaty uniform and washed it in the public washing machines.

 **+1 Charm**

 **Rank up - Rank 4 -Stunning 1/25**

 **Stunning**

 **Ren is extremely impressive or attractive, able to stun a normal person with just his looks, he can charm most women to his will or men who bat for the other team;**

 **Able to talk a man off a ledge;**

 **-160 ¥**

 **2,347 ¥**

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/10~15:00 PM**

 **Sunday-After Class-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Cafe Leblanc.**

Ren:"I'm going out"

Sojiro:"Where?"

Ren:"Shibuya, Aoyama, I needed to know the city better"

Sojiro:"Be back by 7:30, no later than that, and don't cause any trouble."

Ren:"Yeah, I'll dine outside so you don't have to make food"

Sojiro:"Bye then."

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/10~15:10 PM**

 **Sunday-After Class-Cloudy.**

 **Subway Train…**

 **-10 ¥**

 **2,337 ¥**

Ren took a train to Shibuya, it was uncomfortably crowded, perhaps it was because of the accident, Ren actually thought people would be fearful of riding a train so soon, but he guessed wrong.

A soft hand groped his crotch and he looked down, it was a white-haired businesswoman with pink eyes, she had a blush and a lecherous smile as she grabbed and fondled his butt.

He was right at the door, and she was hugging his body, as how close she was.

Ren:'A molester? And that look, is she a foreigner?'

He tried to open his mouth but she whispered to him.

Female Molester:"Don't even try, if you do, I'll scream molester, they will believe a woman over you any day, now be a good boy..."

Ren:'On top of being a pervert, pedophile she is a blackmailer too, damn, I can't do anything but wait for the next stop, 10 minutes.'

She started grinding as his length betrayed him and got hard.

Female Molester:"Here, you got so hard, can you feel? my pussy is so moist, your dick is pressing so hard…" she whispered between soft moans as she pressed her Milf body at him, she unzipped his jeans and fished his manhood out, soon his 11-inch cock hit her inner thighs as it spilled pre-cum on her panties.

Female Molester:"So hard ~, So big~, it's twice the size of any of my lovers~hyah, so hot."

She lowered her panties and thrust her hips on his length, it made an obscene sound as her tiny asian pussy was stretched to fill the abnormal length, the mushroom head pierced her cervix and pushed her womb upwards and rested comfortably inside, her pussy tightened on the thick length as she came, he looked at her face and she had an ahegao on, her tongue was out of her mouth, her eyes were rolled upwards and tears rolled off her face, her milf body trembled for a few moments from the high, and then she started bouncing her hips, prolonging her orgasm, she worked hard, suppressing her moans so only Ren could hear.

Ren:'This is humiliating'

Ren could not move, he was too mortified to do anything while the woman forced herself on him.

Ren:'I-I can't do anything, if I make a wrong move, I will go to prison, damn…'

Soon he thought of the woman he saved from being raped by that drunkard.

Ren:'Yeah...I'm glad I saved that woman even at the cost of being sued, nobody should pass through this shame'

In the span of 8 minutes she thrust against him cumming another 5 times, finally he could no longer hold and finally released inside of her, painting her insides white, five, six shots overflowed her womb, the liquid was so hot, it gave her the biggest orgasm yet, both panted from the high and she removed herself from him, she huffed as she cleaned his cock on her panties and put his manhood back into his jeans, she then put the cum stained underwear into place, the sticky feeling in her crotch and ass made her moan once more, sperm dripped from her pussy, staining her legs but she hid it behind her business skirt, she gave one lecherous grin at him, she put a card on his pocket.

Female Rapist:"You came a lot inside, but don't worry after my daughter was born I did surgery, I can't have kids, no STDs either, Call me pretty boy, I'll give you work, as long as you attend my "needs"."

She turned around and grasped the hand holder near the doors as if nothing happened, Ren turned around and nobody had noticed, only a small girl noticed and she was red in the face, her eyes wide and mouth open at the spectacle.

Ren:'Great not only she is a pervert rapist, she is also a voyeur who corrupts little kids.'

Soon the train arrived in Shibuya and she disappeared from the crowd, Ren went to the public restroom entered a booth and opened his jeans, he picked a few toilet papers and cleaned his length of leftover juices.

Ren:'I lost my virginity to a rapist...This was humiliating, I would feel good if the experience wasn't so jarring...This society is truly rotten'

Ren:'Why did I get hard like that? Damn Teenager hormones.'

Remembering the woman's words he picked the card from his pocket the name of the woman was 'Kira Azami' she was the executive producer, of a major entertainment business called ACG, He picked up they had shares in almost all film companies, and some gaming companies, they also trained idols, models, and actors.

Ren:'What was a woman like that doing on a train? Oh, the Accident this afternoon caused traffic jams everywhere in the city…'

Ren:'A job, true that I want one, I have almost no money left, and I can't rely on Sojiro, giving me money will be the last thing he ever does...'

 **+10 Guts**

 **+7 Charm**

 **\- Bold - 11/20**

 **\- Stunning - 8/25**

Ren cleared his head of the 'incident' and walked around town, sightseeing the big city at night, getting a feel for the roads and the confusing addresses, soon time passed and he ate lunch…

 **-800 ¥**

 **1,537 ¥**

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/10~6:10 PM**

 **Sunday-Evening-Cloudy.**

 **Shibuya Prosecutors Office…**

A video footage was played on Tv, soon the announcer confirmed even more deaths, as well as the death of the driver, was confirmed prior to the crash, it was ruled as a heart attack.

SIU Director:"It's less of an operating accident, the person whose heart failed had little to do with this, this is a crime of the company and the government..." The old man had a dry and cynical tone to his old voice.

The woman by his side was Sae, she looked intensely at the footage, yet no obvious reaction was on her face.

SIU Director:"Site inspectors apparently reported this six months ago, the deterioration of the Tracks and the ATC, Seems the railway company and the ministry of transport both turned a blind eye to the problems and look what it happened? 41 dead, another 6 in critical condition, 23 with serious injuries, and 44 with medium or minor injuries, an accident that could have been avoided if negligence hadn't happened, those 41 dead could have been returning home today, now their families have to bury what remained of them…" He said in a grimace and a tired-of-life tone.

SIU Director:"This crime shall not go unpunished, there is no way to hide the investigation will go all the way to the top."

The newswoman also discussed recent accidents of similar nature, as well as the anxiety the populace had over it.

SIU Director:"Everything's linked-that's your thought Niijima-kun?"

She didn't respond, the Director smirked dryly.

SIU Director:"We hadn't had a drink in a while, what do you think?"

Sae:"My apologies...But I have another meeting to attend...I must be going..."

Sae left the office and went down the building towards the entrance, she descended the marble stairs, there was a boy with shaggy chin-length brown hair with bangs and reddish-brown eyes. He wore a tan peacoat with black buttons, with a curious insignia on his breast pocket, and white button shirt underneath the coat, striped black and white tie, black trousers, and black gloves.

Pleasant Boy:"Did you ask for me? is it about a case?" He said with a charming smile as she passed by him.

Sae:"Not yet, I want your opinion about something."

Pleasant Boy:"Well your judgment is quite often correct…Well can we discuss this over sushi, you are making a kid worked late, after all"

Sae:"Conveyor belt only"

Pleasant Boy:"...Eeeh?" The boy made a disappointed sound.

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/10~6:34 PM**

 **Sunday-Evening-Cloudy.**

 **Shibuya Streets…**

Sae and the mysterious boy headed for a place to eat sushi when Ren suddenly crossed their path, Sae's gaze followed the stunning male and turned around, a small gasp escaped her mouth.

Pleasant Boy:"That was a very handsome individual don't you think so Sae-san?"

The voice brought her back, she looked around and soon enough most of the women crossing the streets at least turned to watch the raven-haired boy, some even blushed.

Sae:"Yes...he is truly blessed in the look's department, Let's go..."

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/10~7:20 PM**

 **Sunday-Evening-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Cafe Leblanc.**

 **-10 ¥**

 **1,527 ¥**

Ren opened the door to Leblanc and the Sojiro was leisurely watching the Tv.

Sojiro:"Here." Sojiro threw a black notebook on his direction.

Sojiro:"It's a diary, make sure to write in it."

Sojiro:"You may be under probation, but there are no outstanding limitations on you in particular, just don't commit crimes and you are good, However, I'm obligated to report on you, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities...You'll have school tomorrow, so don't stay late." Sojiro closed the shop and left, Ren walked up to his room, put his exercise clothes and went through the routine again, all the while in deep thought about what happened on the train.

Ren:'Kira Azami…'

 **+5 Hp**

 **+3 Sp**

 **\- Hp:99**

 **\- Sp:37**

After that he finished reviewing his books after he was expelled, as well as some of the new material, now Ren was prepared for the new semester, he would not be so behind his studies.

 **5 Knowledge**

 **Learned 13/20**

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/10~9:35 PM**

 **Sunday-Evening-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Cafe Leblanc.**

Soon the public phone rang, it was Sojiro, he forgot to put the closed sign, so he left the responsibility to Ren, he complied and went back inside. He turned the Tv, and soon the newscast reported the incident all over again…

Ren:"*sigh*"

Newscaster:"...-The train schedule is disrupted, and there's no estimate as to when train service to Ikebukuro will resume. It seems that transit problems caused by the accident will continue into tomorrow morning."

Ren:'The time table will be different tomorrow… school starts at 8:30 am, better wake up early...'

Ren went upstairs and took off his clothing, leaving his school uniform folded and ready for tomorrow, his sleeping naked habit would not go away, and he didn't care much for it, soon he laid his body on the bad, his phone in hand, the battery was still full and that infinite sign next to it, perhaps it was something to do with the Velvet room or whatever it was called…

Ren looked through his apps and found the eye thingy, this time he didn't even bother to delete it, he would ask Igor next time.

Ren:'The route to school...yes the easiest is Shibuya then Aoyama-Itchome, 40 yen to go to school each day… Not much, but, if I have to pay that six times a week. I'm not receiving any income, I need a j-...' He remembered the woman's offer, He cut his thought there and put himself to sleep.

Soon he fell into the realm of Morpheus.

 **Take your Time**

He woke up on the bed in the Velvet room, it was dark, he looked around and landed on the chair Igor sat the previous time, but it was empty.

Caroline:"...M-Master isn't here today...I-It's just...us" She tried to be cocky about her tone, but there was sadness in it, she sat very near him on the edge of the bed near his arm, her baton and hat was nowhere to be seen, in fact, she even had her golden hair down, her body was shadowed by darkness as his eyes were yet to accustom.

Caroline:"H-hey, I-Inmate, are...are you ok?" She asked with a serious tone, her tsun attitude disappeared.

Ren:"What's this all of the sudden Caroline?"

Caroline:"..."

He heard sobbing, and finally noticed the weight on his body, he looked down and Justine was holding his body close to hers, her hair was also down.

Justine:"...Why? Why are you so strong?...you endured that rape without peep...how can you endure the pains society throws at you?…"

Ren:'I see...they summoned me here because of that...They wanted to see if I was ok or not, or just hold my body through the night to assure me...These two...They were observing me, that must have shaken them to the core'

Ren:"You were worried about me…You two are so kind..." Justine continued sobbing, her fragile body held him, Caroline's hand twitched, Ren reached for it and held it, passing warmth.

Caroline:"I-Idiot" She whispered as a lone tear rolled down, the darkness reflected the pearly water.

Ren:"It was mortifying, I couldn't do nothing but stand there frozen in fear… What she talked about was true, if she had screamed there they would believe her account over mine's, my future would end there.."

Justine:"If you hated it so much, then why?"

Ren:"Hmm?"

Caroline:"You are going to accept that woman's proposal aren't you?!" Caroline turned around and hugged his body as well, a bit more forcefully then Justine, Ren did not answer the question, the silence was enough for an answer.

Ren:'These two…I feel like I know them forever...I can trust them...Yes I can definitely trust them' He petted their head with care, they became closer because of this, two little girls shook and scared for their Trickster and Ren trying to reassure them, They didn't know but the bond between the contractor and the rulers of power transcended fate, it was natural that they drew close.

 **I am thou, thou art I…**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow,**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity,**

 **With the birth of the Strength Persona**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **shall lead to freedom and new power…**

 **Strength-rank 1**

 **New Skill-Group Guillotine**

 **Can now use up to 3 Persona for a fusion. This can create a powerful Persona.**

 **Strength-rank 2**

 **New Skill-World Ruled over by Power**

 **Ren and his teammates now have limitless bodies, not restricted by normal limits, Personas now influence the real word and their real bodies.**

Soon the three fell asleep comforting each other.

 **20XX/04/10~11:27 PM**

 **Sunday-Evening-Cloudy.**

 **Shibuya ?.**

A woman was alone in her high-class office, it was dark and she was alone, she typed on her keyboard fast as she grinned, the light of the screen illuminated her white hair and pink eyes.

She scrolled down and found the information and stopped on a name.

Azami:"Amamiya Ren...so that's your name…"

Her pink eyes became obsessed by the picture.

'Amamiya Ren, Amamiya Ren, Amamiya Ren...' She repeated in her mind as she caressed the screen while the other hand caressed her stained panties.

 **20XX/04/11~03:11 AM**

 **Monday-Early Morning-Foggy.**

 **? ?.**

A man ran for his life, in a foggy forest, but soon his leg clamped up because of his injury, an ice pick lodged in his right knee and he fell down.

The man wailed in fear and pain as he held his leg, he looked back and saw a dark outline, a woman with long knee length hair, holding a knife in her gloved hand.

Long Haired Woman:"Why are you running? Dear~"

Fearful Man:"Ahhh AAAhhh! Stay away!"

The woman chucked at his misery.

Long Haired Woman:"Dear, why did you lie, huh?"

Fearful Man:"I-I…"

Long Haired Woman:"...A whole year...you shouldn't be a father...you were more worried about your image than your son…"

Fearful Man:"Please…"

Long Haired Woman:"You. Lied. To. Me!" The woman with the long hair closed their distance as blue eyes were revealed, she grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground, she removed the ice pick from his leg and skewered his eye, she pulled it out of his socket and stabbed the other one, ignoring his shouts of pain and the squirting sound of blood, she threw the ice pick away with both eyeballs skewered in it, She watched the blind man struggle for a moment, and ran her knife through his throat, she turned the knife and carved through his neck, decapitating him, she had a little trouble getting passed the spinal cord, his head bobbed out of the neck showing off the gore but a few more tries and his head was chopped off, it was a sloppy job, but it was the first time she had done something like this.

Long Haired Woman:"Bye dear~"

Long Haired Woman:"...A year huh?... Please wait for me~ Ren-chan...Mommy has some business abroad buuuut...I'll see you soon..." She left the mangled corpse behind, the fog, and the deep forest made sure that the body would not be found, and if it was it would be years in the future, and her gloves got rid of any evidence...Today marked the day of the end and Rebirth of the Amamiya Family.

 **To be continued~~**

 **Stats**

 **Amamiya Ren**

 **Hp:99**

 **Sp:37**

 **Knowledge-Learned 13/20**

 **Guts-Bold 11/20**

 **Proficiency-Decent 5/20**

 **Kindness-Considerate 2/20**

 **Charm- Stunning 8/25**

 **1,527 ¥**

 **Notes:**

 **Obviously AU, but a lot of Canon events will also happen**

 **Kira Azami will replace Ohya Ichiko as the Devil as her story wasn't all that interesting and she wasn't the most interesting character, but Ohya Ichiko will still appear as a side character.**

 **Using the Japanese Dub for the game, so all the voices are Japanese, and I prefer it that way, the Protagonist is much more expressive there**

 **Anti Heroes phantom thieves bordering on villain later on in the story.**

 **Constructive Criticism is accepted, I am trying to better my writing after all, as well as any corrections towards the stats if I miss something**

 **Speaking of stats, the social one's goes all the way to Rank 10 and I will throw AU Ranks as well.**

 **AU skills from confidants as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Rights to the persona series lay with ATLUS, not me!

 **Notes:**

Descriptive Writing;

Slow-Burn;

Graphic Gore, but not the worst;

Graphic Sexual Content;

Game-Like Elements;

 **§Suguru** _ **Asmodeus**_ **Kamoshida ~ Part 1§**

 **Stats**

 **Amamiya Ren**

 **Level 1**

 **Hp:99**

 **Sp:37**

 **Knowledge-Learned 13/20**

 **Guts-Bold 11/20**

 **Proficiency-Decent 5/20**

 **Kindness-Considerate 2/20**

 **Charm- Stunning 8/25**

 **1,527 ¥**

 **20XX/04/11~06:00 AM**

 **Monday-Early Morning-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Cafe Leblanc.**

Ren's smartphone beeped the alarm, its vibrations rumbled over his chest, giving it an odd feeling, He pulled the sheets out of his naked frame, and walked over to the sofa, there were two different sets clothes, his exercise clothing which consisted of a green sweatpants and a white shirt, the other was his new uniform, a dark blazer, and red striped pants, he started his exercise routine again, however this time he moved much quicker during his reps, he went extra hard on his body after noting how easy he was completing the exercise, and soon 40 minutes passed.

 **+7HP**

 **+4SP**

 **Hp:106**

 **Sp:41**

 **Take your Time**

He stretched, minding his sore muscles.

Ren:"Hrm...Can't go on my first day sweaty like this…" Ren walked over to the couch and picked his uniform and went to the bathhouse using the spare key Sojiro gave him yesterday when he went out.

Soon his body was soaked in the hot bath, It was early and nobody was here, so he had a very clean bath.

 **-160¥**

 **1367¥**

 **+2 Charm**

 **Stunning 10/25**

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/11~06:54 AM**

 **Monday-Early Morning-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Cafe Leblanc.**

Ren returned to the coffee shop, already wearing the uniform, he also bought a bottle of water on the vending machine.

 **-100¥**

 **1267¥**

He turned on the Television for something to watch, but it was only rehashes of yesterday accident.

Newscaster:"The day after the tragedy, people are taking other lines to avoid the station where it occurred. Lines to Ikebukuro have been delayed by the incident, and are expected to be full. The transfer to the lines will be also crowded, so take care and..."

Ren turned the TV off, he picked up his phone.

Ren:'Well, my life is destined to 'ruin' already…'

He went into the app store and downloaded some social apps like Instagram and Line*, made an account on them and started posting stupid photos of him, as a joke, however all of his photos seemed too photogenic, was he always this handsome? Or was he a narcissist, Ren had no clue.

Ren wasn't much of a social network person, but this was a new chapter of his life, he felt the people in his school were going to find out about his record one way or the other, like his hometown, he was going to be the outcast again, but perhaps he could find someone or something online, well he didn't know, But as a teenager at the very least, he sought validation, not scorn.

Ren:'...'

Ren:'...I have school starting today. Hopefully, I can get there without getting lost, last night exploration gave me a lot of insight into Shibuya, but Aoyama… Not so much...'

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/11~07:34 AM**

 **Monday-Early Morning-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Cafe Leblanc.**

Soon Sojiro arrived and started preparing for opening up his shop, as Sojiro prepared a coffee and some dish, Ren looked over his math textbook in one of the booths, it had algebra and trigonometry, as well as some insight into calculus for the third year, soon some minutes passed and Ren put his books in his bag, ready to leave, but Sojiro stopped him.

 **+1 Knowledge**

 **Learned 14/20**

Sojiro:"Hey, hold on a minute." He said in a soft tone while looking at the newspaper.

Ren turned around and looked at Sojiro, Ren tapped his finger in the strap of his school bag.

Ren:"Hrm?"

Sojiro:"So you are actually going to school?" his tone was colored with surprise

Ren:"I'm not a dropout, I still intend to go to university…" Ren said with a matter of fact tone, his eyes full of conviction.

Ren:'It's what father would have wanted, may he rest in peace, even though he was full of shit' Ren did a prayer in his mind.

While no proof, he was sure his father was dead in a ditch, mother looked murderous when he left, she was the scariest being he ever met, it was harsh but Ren couldn't understand mother, she was inhuman, a monster wearing human skin.

Sojiro:"Hmph...I see, well...Here." Sojiro pushed a plate towards Ren, it was Curry Rice and a mug of coffee, Ren's stomach growled, empty after the exercise.

Sojiro:"I'll feed you, Just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in." The man went back to his paper.

Ren:"Curry…" Ren's eyes became swirls of gray as he stared at the tender meat, it was pork, the sauce had such a good aroma, the rice was cooked to perfection, a pure white goodness.

Sojiro:"What's that reaction for? Just eat it." Sojiro said in a slightly startled tone.

Ren:"Can I? Then... Itadakimasu..." Ren pulled a stool and started eating in earnest, the pork had been perfectly seasoned as the fatty part of it melted in his mouth, releasing a world of flavor, the combination of the fluffy rice and potato with the crunchy carrot and Chinese scallion along with the great sauce was a game changer.

Ren:"...?! This is…" Sojiro looked at Ren's reaction, a bit of amusement in his eyes.

Ren:'The flavors behind the bold spiciness...this is good...the meat is so delicious...it was because he let the sauce simmer overnight? What is the secret?'

After the first bite, he kept eating more and more, however taking care to chew...he had a bad habit of swallowing food whole, it needed to stop, soon he finished the meal and took the warm coffee tasting the distinct flavor of the beans, and before long he finished his meal.

Ren:"Gochisousama, It was truly delicious." Ren smiled at the owner.

Sojiro:"Well...Thanks" Sojiro looked at the clock on the TV.

Sojiro:"It's time for you to go… Hurry to the school, You'll end up late if you get lost on the way... Even if it's an hour from now."

Ren pulled his bag from the counter and before opening the door Sojiro asked him to flip the sign to OPEN for him.

Ren:"We are already open?"

Sojiro:"Already...? If anything we're running late. Now you better hurry on out. You're going to be late if you get lost... Ikemen."

Ren rubbed his neck, another bad habit, and gave his goodbye to Sojiro and walked outside, carefully flipping the sign.

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/11~07:41 AM**

 **Monday-Early Morning-Cloudy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Backstreets.**

Exiting the cafe he spotted an old man, and gave a polite good morning, however, he was not prepared for a snarky response, it left him a bit stunned for a split second, but then politely shrugged it off.

 **+1 Kindness**

 **Considerate 3/20**

Walking towards the backstreets, he spotted a cop next to the apartment with the wooden stairs, mounting his courage he closed the distance, taking out his glasses and putting it in his pocket, he looked the officer in the eye.

Ren:"Has something happened?"

Kind Officer:"Hm?... No, I am just here for patrol" He looked at Ren's uniform.

Kind Officer:"A student….you know, you should be careful on your way to school!" The officer gave a stern warning, most likely mentioning the string of accidents.

 **+3 Guts**

 **Bold 14/20**

As he walked down the alleys he heard murmurs about the accident yesterday, constant mentionings of it started getting old, however Ren's irritation stopped when he remembered how tragic it was, trying to forget it or get irritated by it filled him with a sense of shame, soon he reached the station, filled with chatters of the media and the talk about accidents, Ren boarded the train.

 **-10¥**

 **1257¥**

The train was crowded and Ren had to stay near the door as people barged into each other when the train moved or bumped, he secured his bag by hugging it so no one could pickpocket something, noticing movement on his lower body he looked down, it was the thighs of a girl pressed against him, she was an average brown haired girl wearing a different uniform, she looked at his face, at his eyes with a blush, she was stunned, she didn't even notice that her knees were pressing painfully at his leg, so he moved a bit to free his poor leg, however even after moving she didn't stop staring at his face, it was kind of creepy.

Ren:'What's happening here?... Mother always said I was unusually attractive, but this is too much?... Yesterday I was raped in the same manner...Kira Azami...That woman...well it's a good thing it was an oblivious high school girl'

The rest of the ride had the uncomfortable feeling of being stared at, it was especially bad when he was noticed by other women as well, he looked at the LCD screen on the train to occupy his time, it was showing hopeful news, one of the victims in critical condition was expected to make a recovery, a 12-year-old boy in the first cart of the train was recovered from the wreck, it showed a brief interview with the grandparents of the boy, since his parents perished in the accident.

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/11~07:54 AM**

 **Monday-Early Morning-Cloudy.**

 **Shibuya Station.**

Female Announcer:"Shibuya...This is Shibuya..."

Ren, relieved he was out of the crummy train headed to the walkway of the station, where he overheard a man arguing with a station attendant about his train being late, he said some very inconsiderate things about the accident and it made Ren sigh at the uncaring nature the man had.

Ren:'This society is-'

 _Ren:"Hmph, this society is rotten...I will destroy it if needs be...I will challenge it, this world"_

Ren:'It's what I said, but do I have the power to change the world?'

The idle thoughts could help but surge into his mind.

Ren had to transfer to the Ginza line so he passed through the crowds and climbed up the stairs heading for the station square.

 **20XX/04/11~08:02 AM**

 **Monday-Early Morning-Cloudy.**

 **Shibuya Station Square.**

Protesting Man:"Tragedy has fallen upon us once again! Could this puzzling accident be a coincidence? To ensure the safety of the people, countermeasures must be taken immediately..." A man blared his speech on the microphone outside of the station.

Ren had time so he went towards the loyal dog statue and took a photo, he also took a video of him turning around showing the skyscrapers sending it to the social media accounts, looking better he had 34 followers in Link and 27 on Instagram just for the photos he took earlier in the morning.

Ren:'This many followers? Already? Well….what do I know of social media? *sigh*, at least I got a few positive comments'

Soon he saw an attractive female reporter, she had short, shoulder length brown hair, black eyes long eyelashes and pink lipstick, and a cameraman standing right in front of the station, she had some notes on hand, her mic had the Tokyo NHK logo.

Attractive Female Reporter:"...Thank you Nakota-san, we are coming live at Shibuya station, the accident happened in the line from Shibuya to Ikebukuro, Today the transfers are late-"

He passed behind the reporter, showing his piercing grey eyes in front of the national live television, his glasses still in his pocket.

Attractive Female Reporter:"-huh?... Hey you, student-san…"

Ren:"Hrm?"

The reporter placed a microphone to his face, Ren had a bit of a cold sweat running down the back of his neck as the camera pointed at him.

Ren:'Well, damn, why did she choose me?' Ren pondered, he looked at the reporter's face and saw the answer, she had a light pink blush hidden under her makeup.

Attractive Female Reporter:"What is your name?"

Ren:"Amamiya Ren, Occupation: Student" Ren said with his usual deep voice, the female blushed, even more, Ren saw it and mentally groaned.

Ren:'Why?! What the hell is happening?!'

Attractive Female Reporter:"W-With the worries about the string of accidents, and the big tragedy that happened yesterday, what are your thoughts?"

Ren gathered his thoughts.

Ren:"We still don't know who's at fault for these accidents, the frequency of them and the similarities are glaring, perhaps someone or something is behind them, but this is just baseless accusation for now… For all of the families and friends who lost someone yesterday"

His piercing eyes took a piercing and empathetic quality, his voice took a personal tone.

Ren: "I am deeply sorry, the pain you must feel must be agonizing, however, I know that you are strong, and it will be hard, but you will surely be able to move past your loss, those are my sincere thoughts"

Ren:'Wow this is embarrassing, and my speech is so cringeworthy, why did I need to act like an 'intellectual', can I redo it? Oh for the love of Igor why did I have to do this?'

The woman and the cameraman were stunned at the empathetic response to her question, the normal Japanese citizen was so much different, always holding a mask of politeness, however this teen showed true emotion, his true face to national television.

Ren just wanted to crawl up a hole and stay there forever, however, his face was stoic as ever.

Attractive Female Reporter:"T-This has been Saya, and an honest interview with Amamiya Ren-kun, our promising youth gives his well wishes towards the families affected, now to you Nagoya-san..." Soon the cameraman gave a thumbs up, and they relaxed.

The reporter put a hand on his chest as it caressed him, he didn't shy away from the touch.

Saya:"Thank you for your cooperation, here is my business card, call me if you need something…" She gave him her business card and walked away with the cameraman.

 **+5 Guts**

 **+7 Charm**

 **+3 Kindness**

 **+2 Proficiency**

 **Bold 19/20**

 **Stunning 17/25**

 **Considerate 6/20**

 **Decent 7/20**

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/11~08:12 AM**

 **Monday-Early Morning-Cloudy.**

 **Shibuya Station Square.**

Finding the Ginza line was a bit difficult...but the attendants near the station made it clear to go to the Teikyu building next door, He observed some ads from an idol called Kujikawa Rise, it advertised her new album 'Sapphire', he entered the Teikyu building and boarded the yellow train from the Ginza line.

Ren:'Kujikawa Rise…'

 **-10¥**

 **1247¥**

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/11~08:03 AM**

 **Monday-Early Morning-Rainy.**

 **Yongen-Jaya Cafe Leblanc.**

A man at the counter grumbled.

Man in a Suit:"Oh man… Did it say it was going to rain today?"

Sojiro, who was previously watching the TV turned to the customer in a bit of a shock.

Sojiro:"Huh? It's raining outside?"

Man in a Suit:"It just started all of the sudden… This is why I hate the early spring, the forecast yesterday said today was cloudy, not rainy, *sigh*"

Sojiro put a finger to his forehead in thought.

Sojiro:"That reminds me… Did he take an umbrella…?"

Man in a Suit:"Hm? Who're you talking about?"

Sojiro put his finger down and faced the customer, he shook his head.

Sojiro:"Don't mind me… So, what will it be?"

Man in a Suit:"One house blend, please."

Sojiro started working on the order.

Newscaster:"The effects of yesterday's tragedy continues in today as various lines suffer delays and-"

Man in a Suit:"There's been a lot of dangerous accidents lately. You know the subway accident? My coworker and her family got caught in it, she is in the hospital right now, but I'm afraid to tell her daughter didn't make it...Well, it's creepy you know….the people who commit these accidents died soon after or even before the accidents happen...there is also those murderous sprees spreading over the country, psychotic breakdowns, all of the sudden they went mad and started attacking people… Strangely they return to normal when caught, but suffer shutdowns during the interrogation, dying as well."

Sojiro:"Huh…" Sojiro pushed the blend towards the customer, soon the live from Shibuya station came, and when Ren appeared on TV Sojiro had another shock.

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/11~08:13 AM**

 **Monday-Early Morning-Rainy.**

 **Aoyama Subway Platform.**

Ren:'So this is Aoyama...Looks like I made it in time, school starts at 8:40 AM'

Ren:"Hrm?"

Ren heard some chatter, the main focus being the rain outside, he approached a gaggle of High school girls, overhearing their whispers.

Troubled Student:"There was another one of those strange accidents…This time it happened on a subway, If it weren't a Sunday I might have been on it"

Scared Student:"There were a lot of deaths...Oh, gods...I can't help but imagine me being there"

Anxious Student:"That's really scary… How much longer do you think this sort of stuff will happen?"

Anxious Student:"Eh?" The girl looked at Ren, and her friends gasped, Ren passed them nonchalantly, ignoring their stunned expressions and the faint dusting of their cheeks.

Ren:'Again...what's wrong?… does this has something to do with the velvet room? I have to ask Caroline and Justine privately afterward'

He went outside the station, the cold rain fell on his body as he searched for a roof, he found one near a shop of clothing, he needed to put the address of the school on his google maps, however, the red eye icon surged forward blocking the navigation.

Ren messed around with the screen, but gave up with a sigh, hearing pitter-patter, he looked and saw another student taking shelter by his side, her uniform was very modified she wore the standard black blazer over a white full zip hooded sweatshirt, it worn long to cover most of her short plaid skirt. Her sweatshirt has a red stripe between two blue stripes at the bottom, an S symbol near the front bottom on one side and a green four-leaf-clover symbol on the back of the hood. She wore red tights that covered all of her leg and brown boots with yellow laces.

She put her wet hood down revealing bright blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She had a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears, she had a lovely face, she was very tall, reaching 5'6" she was only 3 inches shorter than his 5'9" frame, his mind couldn't help but wander towards her hourglass figure, however he returned his eyes to hers, his face was steaming a bit.

She sighed as her eyes dropped a bit, she looked around to see if the rain would let, and then her eyes finally found Ren's grey ones, She smiled as her whole face burned, her hand on her chest.

Ren:"My name is Amamiya Ren, it's nice to meet you"

Beautiful Girl:"Takamaki Ann, Nice to meet you Amamiya-kun"

Ren wanted to keep the conversation going, but he didn't know how to approach her, he needed to find a common interest.

Ren:"Well what do you think of this weather?"

Ann:"I don't particularly hate rain, but...this sucks."

Ren:"So you like sunny best?"

Ann:"Yes! Sunny works best, I have even more photo shoots than usual in the summer...ah…"

Ren:"So...Modeling?"

Ann:"Ahh...mhm...It's only a tiny part-time job…" She shyly played with her pigtails.

Ren:"...It suits you, you are very cute after all Takamaki-san..." Ann blushed at the comment.

Ann looked at his uniform, it showed the year he was in, by the small button with a '2' written on it.

Ann:"Amamiya-kun, I never saw you in the school, even though you are the same year as me, are you?"

Ren:"Hrm...I am a transfer student, Is the new year hard?"

Ann:"Are...you perhaps the one in the rumors?" She murmured.

Ren:"...Rumors?..."

Ann:"Nhn… It's nothing..." Ann shook her head as she denied.

Ren:'I see...there are rumors about me...what are they?'

Ann:'They are just fake rumors anyway, murderer, drug addict...yeah right, everyone was expecting a delinquent but...he is a full on Bishonen, he is also very tall for a teen'

Ann:"Umm, I am not the person you should talk to about this, but I think classes are a bit hard, I only do well in English"

Ren:"I see...Well, I guess I need to pull all stops to survive this year then."

Ann:"Then-"

A car stopped interrupting Ann's speech.

The window opened and a Jersey wearing man leaned over

Jersey wearing man:"Good morning. Do you want to give you a lift to school? You're gonna be late."

Ann:"Uhn, Thank you"

Ren saw the man's eyes, he had the same eye as Azami, only much less pronounced, the same lustful eye, Ren stepped forward and put a hand on Ann's shoulder, she looked at him and he shook his head.

Ann:"Umm, On second thought I still have to meet with Shiho, Sorry sensei..."

She then pulled her hoodie and started running in the direction of the school.

Being denied, the man looked into Ren's eyes.

Jersey wearing man:"Do you need a lift?" while concealed, Ren could feel the distaste in the man's voice as Ann's back grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

Ren:"No. I don't know you...Sorry."

Jersey wearing man:"So you are the transfer student huh? Well...bye...See you at school"

Ren:'That man…'

He started the car and put his foot on the accelerator, leaving Ren behind, soon a boy with blonde hair ran towards the fading car, however it was too far away and the boy stopped.

 **+5 Guts**

 **+2Charm**

 **+2 Kindness**

 **Rank up - Rank 3 - Staunch 4/25**

 **Stunning 19/25**

 **Considerate 8/20**

Vulgar Boy:"Fuck… that damn perverted teacher..." The boy said it in an annoying tone

Ren:"Perverted teacher...?"

Ren:'Was it?'

A weird system noise blew from his phone, it recognized his voice, but Ren didn't pay it any attention.

Vulgar Boy:"Hn?" The boy approached Ren.

Vulgar Boy:"...What do you want" He said it in a low threatening voice.

Vulgar Boy:"You plannin' on snitching to Kamoshida?" His voice lost the threatening tone and his expression returned from annoyed to normal.

Ren:"Kamoshida? Who is he?"

Vulgar Boy:"Huh? In the car just now, that was Kamoshida wasn't it?"

Ren remembered the Jersey man with the square chin.

Vulgar Boy:"He does whatever he wants, who does he think he is - The King of a castle or something? Hn, Don't you agree?"

Ren:"The King of a castle?"

The phone had a distorted system sound again.

Vulgar Boy:"No, I mean….Hmm...Wait, you don't know Kamoshida? Are you really telling the truth? You from Shujin right? We have the same uniform… a second year just like me..."

Ren:"Amamiya Ren, Occupation: Transfer Student, nice to meet you" He extended his hand forward for a handshake.

Vulgar Boy:"A-A Transfer student...I see...Sakamoto Ryuji, nice to meet ya" Instead of a handshake Ryuji went for a cool tap of the hand.

Vulgar Boy:"Transfer, so it's no wonder you don't know him…The rain isn't so bad, you'll be late, come on I know a shortcut" His voice took a lighter joking approach.

Soon the world became purple for a split second as a headache banged their heads.

Vulgar Boy:"...Ngh.."

Ren:"...Hnr…"

But the headache passed quickly like it wasn't even there.

Vulgar Boy:"Uhhgh eeh?...My head hurts…I wanna go home."

Ren:"What was that?"

Soon Ren followed Ryuji to the shortcut.

 **20XX/04/11~4:17 PM**

 **Monday-Late Afternoon-Heavy Rain.**

 **Serbia ?.**

A blonde muscular man ran for his life as he held his disjointed arm, it was badly torn and it oozed blood, he could see his shoulder bone sticking out, he ran on the dirt roads.

Haggard Man:"Please….G-Gods"

?: **"Come at my call, we shall make the most of this world and then burn it to ash, Wu Zetian!"**

Soon His leg was completely chopped off, His body rolled in the sky until it touched the ground, as he looked back he saw a red and golden halberd held by a gorgeous empress, she wore a white Yukata with red engravings it ended right at her waist showing off her pure white skin, the Yukata was loose enough to show her bountiful cleavage, her hair was raven black in an empress bun, full of rose gold earrings, a golden and flower ornaments adorned her hair as her pale face showed unreal royal features, soft eyebrows, long eyelashes, obsidian eyes, and crimson lips, the woman-empress was huge, 20 foot tall to be exact, it was not a human scale, it was surreal not only for the difference in scale, and ethereal appearance but also to the fact that the empress was floating in the air as a goddess, she even had a red transparent halo on her back.

On her hand was the giant golden crimson halberd, and in the other, she held a normal sized woman, she had very long raven hair and blue eyes.

Further back was his SUV, completely trashed and burning.

Haggard Man:"p-please, d-don't…"

Long Haired Woman:"...Squeal like a pig!… **Wu Zetian** , Do It!"

The empress proceeded to dismember all of the man's limbs the halberd was large and when the empress stabbed the 25 foot long spear on the man's left leg it separated from the torso, it was a clean thrust, yet it spurted a lot of blood all the same, the man screamed as he saw both of his legs separated from the body, he tried to crawl but the halberd pierced the cut shoulder, the gritting sound of his bone being cut in half while losing his arm, made his jaw clench, as he screamed in his mouth.

The empress rotated her halberd, causing a wind storm, blowing the dirt upwards, in the final movement, she sharply cleaved the last remaining limb off his body, crimson liquid spurt out of his body as he was left, only as a torso.

Finally the empress floated in front of the limbless torso of the still alive man, he was stuck in a silent scream as his mouth opened to an unnatural degree, the empress swung the halberd again, making a thin slice across his eyes, blinding him, then a vertical slice starting from the mouth down, cutting the jaw, lips, and tongue in two.

The act of dismemberment, until the cutting of the jaw, was very quick, in fact, not even 15 seconds had passed since the man lost his first leg.

It was a tiny feat of speed for **Wu Zetian** , and yet the speed was still slow to what she could truly do.

Streams of blood mingled with the dirt on the road, vegetation all around them during all of this the empress took great care with the woman perched on her left hand.

The man suffered a slow death while he bled out, his tongue cut and his limbs torn off, he looked like a pig squealing, yet the sound produced was nightmarish.

Finally, after a minute or two, he died, terror-ridden over his face.

The woman thought back a couple of hours ago, she went on another killing spree...after it she was hiding and decided to pick a transport to the next city, turns out the gentleman who offered wanted to rape her, it was in the middle of the road as he started to reach for her thighs, well… a stab from Wu Zetian, multiple times faster than the sound in his right shoulder did the trick, as reparations, she thrashed his car.

Long Haired Woman:'People are so uncouth...These criminals need proper punishment' She thought as she saw the unmoving torso.

Long Haired Woman:'Nothing says regret more than dying like trash...'

She laughed.

Long Haired Woman:'I guess I should use my persona as a means of transportation from now on...I guess it's time to stop being inconspicuous'

Long Haired Woman:"Next stop is Spain...I need to kill that old hag, let's go **Wu Zetian** "

" **Yes"** Was the ethereal-voiced response from the persona.

The empress embraced the smaller woman, raised up in the air and shot towards the horizon at ludicrous speeds.

Long Haired Woman:'A year...Ren-chan, It will be a year until we meet again…' The woman thought as the wind blew in her face, and the clothes of her persona were billowing in the wind, the woman embraced the empress tightly as both flew, the empress shielded the woman from the extreme wind as they traveled.

Long Haired Woman:'Until then, Ren-chan let's both enjoy our lives…do what you will, take pleasure in the friends and hobbies you'll have...make your mommy happy.'

Soon both persona and persona user reached the mediterranean sea.

Long Haired Woman:'Ren-chan, did you feel it? The world shifted...I can use my persona in the real world now...I guess you don't know what a persona is yet...But I know you better than anyone, you have a terrific potential, lurking beneath the surface...I know that you have the potential to rule over the world…'

Long Haired Woman:"Ren-chan" The name was lost in the extreme wind, yet it carried a very strong motherly love.

Long Haired Woman:'The shift began, up until now humans were limited by their simple biology and physics, however, now a select few can become stronger, better in every aspect...rules made up by the universe don't work on us anymore...now we can become as gods...there are no limits now, I can feel myself growing stronger, stronger, than any human, stronger than any animal, stronger than any weapon, soon in a few years perhaps I'll be stronger than any force of nature...I am limitless! and with **Wu Zetian**...' The woman laughed.

 **20XX/XX/XX~XX:XX ?**

 **?-?-?.**

 **Shibuya Police Headquarters ~ Underground.**

Ren cleared his head.

Sae:"...There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it don't you?"

Ren:"Yeah...Everyone wanted to ram that accident on my head...The Tv, the police, the chatter and murmurs of the civilians...the reporter who interviewed me on national live Tv"

Sae:"I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the 'psychotic breakdown incidents' and the 'mental shutdowns'?"

Ren:"I might."

Sae:"*sigh*, well it was all over the news at the time, one, the people went on murderous sprees, the other was the instantaneous death of the person. However, that was not what happened in your school, was it? A teacher suffered through something… very different, and much worse... On that day 11th of April, were you still a 'normal' student?"

Ren:"No...That day was the start of it all….The first time I discovered the power of persona"

Sae:"...Persona?..." Sae digested the world.

Ren chuckled.

Ren:"Want to know?"

 **STATS**

 **Ren Amamiya**

 **Level 1**

 **Hp:106**

 **Sp:41**

 **Knowledge-Learned 14/20 - Rank 2**

 **Guts-Staunch 4/25 - Rank 3**

 **Proficiency-Decent 7/20 - Rank 2**

 **Kindness-Considerate 6/20 - Rank 2**

 **Charm- Stunning 19/25 - Rank 4**

 **1247¥**

 **PERSONAS**

 **Wu Zetian**

 **Level 120**

A concubine of Emperor Taizong and, following his death, the wife of his son, Emperor Gaozong, and following Gaozong's death, the Empress of China. This is only the beginning of her violent clasp of power.

Her reign brought military success to China but at the cost of human rights and democracy.

Wu Zetian protected her position with false accusations of treason against her opponents, sentencing them to exile, execution and even, forcing them to commit suicide. If she wasn't successful in these attempts, she would poison, torture, or starve her rivals.

She even strangled her infant daughter in order to further her political ambitions.

Her signature method of torture was dubbed 'the human pig'; an act as disgusting as it sounds. The prisoner would be blinded, have their tongues cut out and their limbs would be amputated. They would be kept alive to struggle in agony, much like a pig.

This is terrifying, not only for the political enemies of Wu Zetian but also for pigs everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rights to the persona series lay with ATLUS, not me!**

 **Notes:  
Descriptive Writing;  
Slow-Burn;  
Graphic Gore, but not the worst;  
Graphic Sexual Content;  
Game-Like Elements;**

 **§Suguru Asmodeus Kamoshida ~ Part 2§**

 **STATS  
Ren Amamiya  
Level 1  
Hp:106  
Sp:41  
Knowledge-Learned 14/20 - Rank 2  
Guts-Staunch 4/25 - Rank 3  
Proficiency-Decent 7/20 - Rank 2  
Kindness-Considerate 6/20 - Rank 2  
Charm- Stunning 19/25 - Rank 4  
1247¥**

 **20XX/XX/XX~XX:XX ?**

 **Shibuya Police Headquarters ~ Underground.**

Ren cleared his head.

Sae:"...There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it don't you?"  
Ren:"Yeah...Everyone wanted to ram that accident on my head...The Tv, the police, the chatter and murmurs of the civilians...the reporter who interviewed me on national live Tv"

Sae:"I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the 'psychotic breakdown incidents' and the 'mental shutdowns'?"

Ren:"I might."

Sae:"*sigh*, well it was all over the news at the time, one, the people went on murderous sprees, the other was the instantaneous death of the person. However, that was not what happened in your school, was it? A teacher suffered through something… very different, and much worse... On that day 11th of April, were you still a 'normal' student?"

Ren:"No...That day was the start of it all….The first time I discovered the power of persona"

Sae:"...Persona?..." Sae digested the world.

Ren chuckled.

Ren:"Want to know?" ****

 **20XX/04/11~08:18 AM  
Monday-Early Morning-Rainy.  
Aoyama Subway Platform.**

Ren and the boy named Ryuji - who had short spiky blond hair and dark brown eyes and unusual eyebrows, his outfit consisted of the standard black blazer, unbuttoned to reveal a yellow t-shirt with a comic style star symbol and the word 'ZOMG!' He had plaid pants rolled up to reveal his ankles. His pants had black suspenders that hang down instead of being worn on his shoulders. He had a white belt and wore white sneakers that had a rising sun flag motif- they made their way to school, crossing alleyways to get there faster, soon Ren put his phone on his pocket disregarding the strange visual effects, soon they arrived at the gates of the school, however…

Ryuji:'Wha-?" Ren approached the surprised boy, and in front of him, was a giant sprawling European castle...it was very large, as large as a small skyscraper, with towers and everything, it had a steel gate and drawbridge and everything...it was also ominous, after all the sky around it was a deep purple.

Ren:'Is this a dream? I don't believe Japan has a European castle of all things.'

However something struck Ren as odd, first, there was a giant granite wall, with the sign for the school...the same as when he visited Sunday...it had rolls of paper dangling from the fortress walls, saying something about volleyball recruiting and tournament, or something, and on the stone wall  
Further beyond the gate, possibly on the third or fourth floor, was the symbol for the school two '^' one on top of the other carved in.

Ren noted that there was some vegetation growing on top of some walls as well.

Ren&Ryuji:"..." both couldn't speak as they were a bit stunned by the contrast of the city and an old castle.

Ryuji:"We didn't come the wrong way, did we?"

Ren:"No, this should be it, see?" Ren pointed at the sign for the school, it said 'Shujin Academy'.

Ryuji:"Hmm, what's going on then?"

Ren:'Does this have something to do with Igor?'

Ren:"Well, nothing will come of it by just sitting here, let's go inside...but…"

Ryuji:"But?"

Ren:"Hmm, be careful"

With that warning, both walked over to the drawbridge, passed the metal gates, then entered the castle.

The inside was very luxurious, the placed shined, as it was just cleaned, the floor was checked white and black granite, the walls were high, there were golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a huge stairwell towards the second floor, thick red carpets with intricate designs and huge paintings of the man he just met, this one had him riding a horse with a red cape, and a golden crown, he had a sword ready to strike his enemy, it would be heroic, but the facial expression of the man was anything but, it was a cruel laughter, the only difference between the man he met in the car and this one in the painting was the yellow eyes, soon the room faded and the school's entrance overlapped, but it faded back to the castle.

Ren:'What is this?'

Ren's feet stepped on the fluffy rug as they analyzed the place.

Ryuji:"Th-that's strange...Where did the school go?"

Ren:"I think this is our school"

Ryuji:"Wait! What?"

Ren:"See?" Ren pointed at a corner, it turned into a normal wall with a green board full of papers stuck in it, but soon it returned to being marble walls.

Ryuji:"B-but?" Ryuji picked up his phone.  
Ryuji:"Out of service? Where'd we end up...?" the boy's tone grew anxious.

Ryuji:"The sign was for the school, right?"

Ren:"Yeah, I pointed it out"

Soon Ren spotted a very tall knight with silver armor rushing towards them, he held a giant broadsword and a tower shield, the coloring of the armor was grey, and he held a blank blue mask with holes for eyes and mouth, but it was so dark he couldn't see the man's features.

Warning bells were ringing inside his head, the man was too tall to be a human, his body was deformed, the legs were too thin and the arms and torso too broad, the sword also felt real.

Ryuji:"Hey don't scare me like that. Are you a student cosplaying or something?"

Ren:"Sakamoto-san, let's get out of here fast!"

Ryuji:"Huh?"

Ren:"Now! Use your legs and run!"

Ren, pushed the boy towards the exit as they started to sprint as fast as they could, however out of nowhere they were blocked by even more knights, they were surrounded.

Ryuji:"What now? Ugh, what with these guys"

Ren:"..."

Soon they were bashed with the tower shields, knocking them down, soon it was easy to capture both of them **.**

 **-10 Hp  
Hp:96/106**

Guard's voice:"Take them away!" ****

 **20XX/04/11~XX:XX AM  
Monday-Morning-Cloudy.  
Shujin Academy?.**

Ryuji:"...Hey. Hey! Wake up!" Soon ren opened his eyes to see a crouching Ryuji next to him, his head hurt from sleeping in what it seemed to be a wooden bed and a rough mattress, soon he sat on the bed as he saw where they were, a prison, unlike the one in the velvet room, looking around he could see torture tools scattered around, looking to the outside it seemed to be on a sewer.

Ryuji:"You all right?"

Ren:"Yeah, my side is a bit sore, but I'm fine, what about you Sakamoto-san?"

Ryuji:"Yeah, I'm more or less," He said rotating his arm and stretching it.

Ryuji:"Looks like this is not a dream…Ugh, damn what's goin' on!?"

Ryuji sprinted to the door.

Ryuji:"Hey! Let us outta here! I know there's someone out there!"

Ryuji walked back frantically.  
Ryuji:"Damn, where are we?! Is this some kinda TV set…?"

Ren:"No...We have no reception and no app works, apparently, except the navigator...we seem to be deep underground, and the castle earlier felt very real"

Ryuji:"What are you trying to say?"

Ren:"That this is not a prank, something very wrong is happening here."

Soon a pained scream resounded from the walls.

Both rushed to the door as the pained screams grew louder

Ryuji:"W-What was that just now?"

The voice screamed and cried, as the sound grew painful to hear, soon they heard a cough as if gasping for air or unclogging the throat of something...then nothing.

Ryuji:"Oi, oi, oi, oi…" Ryuji's voice grew more fearful every repetition.

Ryuji:"Are you shitting me?"

Ren:'Is the guy dead?'

Ryuji:"Hey, how much time passed since we were brought here?"

Ren:"There is no way to know, the phone is busted right now, its stuck in the navigation app"

Ryuji:"Damn, this isn't making any sense…"

Ryuji:"This is very bad, isn't there a way outta here? C'mon we gotta do something."

Ren:"Hrm, find something that can be made as a lockpick or something to break the door"

Soon both scrambled to find something but no luck, nothing there could be used to lockpick the door, finally, without any choice left, Ren and Ryuji both picked the barrels lying about, and tried to smash the door, however, it just bounces off as the hit resounded all over the dungeon, sewer-like place.

Ryuji:"Tch, those iron bars are tougher than they look"

Ren:"Shit, this made too much noise, Hrm?" Ren heard a sound.

Ryuji:"Huh? Do you hear that"

Ren:"Yeah...Footsteps...there is nowhere to hide…" A cold sweat ran down his neck.

Ryuji:"Shit, what do we do?" His tone was apprehensive, as he prepared himself.

Ren:"Worst comes to worst, we fight" Both got into a fleet stance.

Three Knights entered their vision, they walked up until the iron bars and door and faced the two prisoners.

Guard:"Rejoice! The punishment for you bastards has been decided upon. Hn...Your charge is 'unlawful entry' thus you will be executed"

Ryuji:"Huh?"

Ren:'Shit, execution, are you serious?'

Kamoshida:"No one is allowed to do as they please in my castle."

A man wearing a red fur coat with heart symbols, a gold crown approached, he was tall reaching over 6'4", a square chin and a flat face, and yellow eyes, he wasn't wearing anything below the legs, no he was wearing a pink thong, which did nothing to hide his considerable pubic hair.

Ren:'Disgusting, what a fucking creep'

Ryuji:"Huh? Wait….Kamoshida, is that you?"

Ren recognized the face, from the painting, and from earlier on

Ren:"The guy in the car"

Kamoshida?:"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it would be you, Sakamoto, trying to trespass my castle, are you trying to defy me again? it seems you haven't learned a bit, eh? And you brought a friend this time...because poor little Sakamoto-kun, can't do anything by himself now can he?"

Ryuji:"Oi, enough of your bullshit!"

Kamoshida?:"Is that your attitude towards a king like me? It seems you haven't caught on….poor little Sakamoto, it seems like you don't understand your position at all…" His attitude was of mocking, he had a very arrogant smirk as he condescendingly put Ryuji down.

But soon

Kamoshida?:"Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me-The king."

Kamoshida?:"I guess I'll have you repent with your death."

Ryuji:"Huh?"

Ren:"Bastard!"

Kamoshida?:"Didn't you understand, Sakamoto, your punishment will be death, you'll be executed, right here"

Ryuji:"...! Stop it!" Ryuji backed off from the iron bars as his voice grew lower and fearful.

Kamoshida frowned as he commanded his forces, soon they swarmed the inside of the cell.

Being cornered Ryuji cursed, and then pushed the closest soldier to the ground.

Ryuji:"I ain't down for this bullshit! C'mon we gotta go!"

Ryuji yelled at Ren to follow, however, he didn't notice a guard approaching him until it was too late, it struck the butt of his sword onto Ryuji's ribs, making him scream in pain and drop to the ground, soon the guard that was down raised himself back up and brandished his sword.

Ryuji:"Oi, just run, these guys are serious."

Ren:"As If I let you die Ryuji"

Kamoshida?:"Hmph piece of garbage isn't worth my time, what a good for nothing friend you chose Sakamoto"

Ryuiji:"He ain't a friend"

Kamoshida?:"Hmph, so let's focus on this one's execution" THe king glared wickedly at Ryuji, the guards picked him up as Kamoshida started hitting the teen with all he got, Ren tried to intervene, but the guard was strong, more and more blood was spilt as bruises started to form in Ryuji's face, then the king gave the final strike and knocked Ryuji to the ground, spitting on his face.

Kamoshida?:"No energy left? C'mon try to escape!" The boy struggled on the ground.

Kamoshida?:"You are worthless, almost no fun beating you down."

Kamoshida?:"I'll have you killed right now"

Ren:"Stop it you fuck! Are you out of your mind!"

Kamoshida?:"What the fuck did you just say to me"

Kamoshida approached Ren with a mocking glare.

He got really close, face to face.

Kamoshida?:"You Irritate me, a punk like you being so blessed with looks and all, yet the thing that irritates me the most is that look in your eye!"

Kamoshida kicked the boy down, with some difficulty, yet Ren still glared at the man.

Kamoshida?:"Hold him...after Sakamoto, it will be his turn to die, I'll carve that pretty little face of yours and display your head in a pike."

Soon a guard with a blade closed the distance and was almost reaching Ryuji, with adrenaline pumping in his body, Ren pushed forward but was held down by two guards, they pushed him to the wall, yet they struggled to keep him there.

Soon Ryuji cried for mercy, for help, Ren felt truly useless

Melodic Voice:"...You are a prisoner...A future that has been sealed...A prisoner of Fate, This is an unjust game, your chances of winning are almost nil...But if you can hear my voice...My Beloved Trickster, there is still a chance waiting for you...I beg of you...Please win this game of death...and save me…"

Ryuji, whimpered, closing his eyes, as the guard pointed the sword at his neck.

Evil Voice:What's wrong, are you going to stand there and watch?... Are you forsaking him to save yourself?... If nothing is done he will really die...Are you disregarding your previous decision?"

Ren remembered the time he saved the woman from being harassed, he also remembers being raped on the train, no, he was right he was right to have saved that woman, nobody deserved that fate.

Ren:'What are you saying, of course not'

Evil Voice:"Very well...I have heeded your resolve..."

Soon Ren's heart felt like it exploded from his chest, he screamed in agony, the guards struggled, even more, to hold him, as sweat ran from every pore in his body, he experienced the worst pain imaginable, he struggled and struggled as he only felt rage and hatred, it flowed from his heart, condensing all of Ren's feelings, he felt the raw emotion underneath his skin, waiting to be unleashed.

Evil Voice:"Vow to me...I am thou, thou art I...thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Thou who will represent the Universe's sin. Call upon my name and release thy hatred! Show the power of thy unbreakable will to ascertain humanity all on thine own...though thou be chained to the deepest hell"

The guard raised the blade to behead Ryuji, Kamoshida laughed.

Ren:'I don't care...Arsene, I just need power, and I will crumble everything!"

Soon power surged forth like a storm, it pushed back all of the guards, even the one who was going to execute Ryuji, into the ground, sweat póured from Kamoshida's face, as Ren faced him, Kamoshida despaired once he saw the mask covering the youth's face as yellow eyes stared at him back, Ren put his fingers, feeling the mask on his face, he grabbed one and, and with force dragged across his face ,shredding all of his skin off, blood fell on the ground as it polled over his face, yet he unflinchingly glared in the direction of Kamoshida showing yellow eyes, even more cruel looking than Kamoshida's.

He smiled cruelly as his eyes narrowed in amusement, an ethereal laughter full of hatred was heard all across the dungeon, soon all of the blood receded back and his skin returned to normal, as a blue flame figure surged from Ren's body, it enveloped him as a red flame formed a face, the flame burned brighter as both Ryuji and the King watched with fear, the laughter sounded more and more like Ren's voice, as chains spurned forward from the flame, they were so fast it pierced one of the guards, they pierced him in two different locations, soon the chains moved ripping the body apart, spreading his crimson blood everywhere in the cell.

Soon the flame shot upwards revealing Ren, with a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winkle-pickers, and a pair of red gloves.

The fire who was above Ren, revealed a figure more than 20 foot in height, the figure was crouched in an unsettling position, the creature had long arms and legs, his hands were large, and his fingers were more like vicious claws, red tailcoat and pants, black boots, black waistcoat with gold adornings, and golden strings, black top hat black mask and horns, red glowing flames valley forming a face, his horns were also glowing red with flames...as for the rest of his body, it was adorned in blue hot flames.

Soon Ren cracked his neck as the figure behind him spread its dark wings, Ren smirked.

Ryuji:"What? What the?"

Arsene:"I am the pillager of twilight - 'Arsene'!"

Arsene flapped his wing once again.

Arsene:" I am the power that adorns your soul. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis"

Ren:"Hrm, I don't need to ask, you are my power, a power that belongs to me all along"

Arsene:"That is the correct answer" ****

 **Persona Acquired:  
Arsene - Level 1  
STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES  
Weak to - Ice, Bless  
Strong to - Curse**

 **SKILLS (1/20)  
Eiha - 4 SP  
**Light curse damage to one foe, it burns their life away, leaving a bloodied corpse. ****

 **STATS  
Strength - 12  
Magic - 12  
Endurance 12  
Agility - 13  
Luck - 11**

 **+100 HP  
+100 SP  
+10 Knowledge  
+10 Guts  
+10 Proficiency  
+10 Kindness  
+10 Charm**

 **96/206 HP  
41/141 SP**

 **Rank up - Knowledge Rank 3 - Keen 4/25  
Keen  
**The sharp mind of Ren can pick up things faster than most, his memory is improved by leaps and bounds, and is able to pick up clues where no one bothered to look. ****

 **Staunch 14/25  
Decent 17/20  
Considerate 16/20**

 **Rank up - Charm Rank 5 - Alluring 4/50  
Alluring  
**Ren is now able to captivate any woman, his words carry conviction only the best politicians may have, his every step is now watched, and Ren's words are a form of very light mind control. ****

Kamoshida?:"Who the hell are you?" The king said with a bit of hesitancy.  
Kamoshida?:"Guards!"

The two guards that were not dead, raised themselves up, Arsene's blue flames all over his body burned brighter.

Kamoshida?:"Start by killing him!"

Soon they turned into a black liquid and sank into the ground, soon it surged again and the guards were transformed from the knights they were to two Jack 'O Lantern creatures, they had the pumpkin head, witch hat and a black rob adorning their flying bodies, finally they carried a lantern on their hands as they faced Ren. ****

 **ENEMIES  
2x Jack O' Lantern - weakness - ? strengths - ?**

Ren:"Hm, this is boring."

Arsene:'This power is yours! Kill them however you wish, Run wild to your heart's content, this world no longer bounds you'

Ren smiled.

He rushed forward as a knife materialised from blue flames right in his hand, Arsene behind rushed with him, they reached the Jack O' Lanterns as Ren evaded one of their attacks, He reached one of his enemies, and soon enough Ren pierced the pumpkin head with his newly acquired black knife, the force pushed the Jack O' Lantern to the wall of the dungeon, as Arsene pressed the other Jack O' Lantern to the other wall, Arsene's claws digged deep into the head, piercing the forehead with five fingers, the power made the wall break a bit as pieces of bricks and cement fell, Arsene pressed the Jack O' Lantern against the crater in the wall, as blood started to pour from the wound made by the claws, who were still inside the pumpkin's head, Arsene got close to it and laughed at the blood.

The Jack O' Lantern Ren was holding unleashed a flame towards him, Ren blocked it with his arm, burning it a bit, his clothes the sleeve of his coat was a bit signed, but Ren's clothing regenerated like nothing, yet his wound still persisted, the flame attack hurt like hell, it filled him with rage.

Ren carved the knife across the face of the Jack O' Lantern spilling red blood all over the wall and hitting Ren's body, meanwhile Arsene, by the command of Ren activated Eiha, soon dark flames surrounded the defenseless Jack O' Lantern he couldn't do anything but scream with a distorted voice, soon Arsene released it and it fell dead as its life was cursed, it leaked out blood from all over its pumping head. ****

 **-6 HP  
HP:90/206  
-4 SP  
SP:37/141**

Ren:'What is this, this disgusting smell on me, it has such a coppery taste to it' Ren looked down and saw his clothes all bloody as he dropped the Jack O' Lantern he was holding, it had its head was cut in two by his blade.

Ren:'Blood? What the fuck, they were pumpkins for Igor's sake, why did it have to be blood, not pumpkin juice or something?'

However soon both Jack O' Lantern disappeared with a black mist, the blood remaining on his clothes, the wall, and the floor, also disappeared, the one Arsene killed also disappeared. ****

 **Reward  
+4596 ¥  
+38 Exp**

 **5843 ¥**

 **Ren - Level up - Level 2  
Total Exp - 38 - Next level - 9  
Arsene - Fool - Level 1**

 **+30 HP  
+10 SP**

 **HP:90/236  
SP:37/151**

Arsene returned back into Ren's body, disappearing like a ghost, the dagger in his hand also disappeared in a blue flame, yet Ren could still feel his presence, and his newfound power.

Ryuji:"What...What was that just now…?"

Kamoshida?:"Bastard! How dare you?"

Ren faced the King, grey, steely eyes bore into the king's yellow ones, but then Ryuji rushed towards Kamoshida and knocked him into the ground.

Kamoshida?:"Gah!"

Ryuji:"You like that you cunt?"

Ren:"Sakamoto-san. The key!"

Ryuji, looked down and picked up the keys left on the ground, they rushed out and Ren locked the cell, leaving the King inside.

Ren:"Sakamoto-san we should -"

Ren turned towards Ryuji and was shocked, and a bit sad, the boy had bruises all over, a busted lip, bloody nose, and a black eye, he was also holding a limp left arm.

Ren:"Are you alright?"

Ren approached Ryuji, giving his support.

Ryuji:"Argh, now that you mention it, I hurt all over...My face feels like burning and my eye hurts...But enough about that…"

Kamoshida raised himself picking his throbbing head.

Kamoshida?:"Damn you!"

Ryuji:"How did you do those things-And...your clothes..."

Ren:"..."

Soon blue flames surged forth from Ren,s body as his outfit disappeared leaving only his school uniform and bag.

Ren:'So, this is how it works'

Ryuji:"Whoa, it returned back to normal…?!"

Soon Kamoshida banged the iron bars with all the strength he had, Ryuji gasped in fear as both teens turned their attention to the locked King.

Kamoshida?:"You bastaaards!"

He glared and growled at them.

Ryuji messed with his hair as his confusion grew.

Ryuji:"Damn, I don't get this at all! Anyways, let's scram! You lead the way!"

Ren glanced at the imprisoned King with a last smirk.

Kamoshida?:"Damn thieves...! You think you can get away for doing things like this" ****

 **Take your time**

Soon they ran up and found another iron bar wall, Ryuji wanted to jump across some boxes to get to the other side but Ren had another idea, he grabbed the iron bars as his clothing changed and Arsene appeared behind him, Arsene also grabbed the iron bars and together were able to break the iron door, Ren sprinted towards a wooden water wheel, he grabbed Ryuji as Arsene's wings appeared on Ren's back, he flapped his ethereal wings and soon they crossed the waterway soon they hid behind some boxes in the next room on the dungeon as the guards were alerted, soon they passed and both continued on the merry adventure.

They finally reached a spiral staircase, Ren supported Ryuji as they slowly climbed the stairs, Ryuji was too hurt to climb alone and Ren had a burnt arm, soon after reaching the top, Ryuji was panting from exhaustion, yet Ren was strangely fine, Ren helped Ryuji sit a bit.

Ren:"Here…"

Ren threw a bottle of water as Ryuji gasped in surprise, but managed to react a catch it, Ryuji opened the bottle and took a large gulp of it.

Ren:"We need to go to the hospital and treat those wounds Sakamoto-san."

Ryuji:"Speak for yourself you've burnt your arm, and first we gotta get out of here!"

Ren:"True, well…"

Ren opened his shoulder school bag and grabbed a handkerchief, put a bit of water in it and passed over the wounds in Ryuji's face, over the busted lip, and over the bloody nose, getting the excess blood off his face.

Ryuji:"*pant*, heh, this situation is kinda gay isn't it? having a guy treat me like this…" Ryuji smirked at the idea.

Ren:"I like women and never doubted my sexuality so no matter what I do I am a ladies man."

Ryuji:"Why did you respond so seriously...well just say no homo afterward"

Both laughed at the bad joke, but soon Ren was finished and soon he helped Ryuji to raise himself up.

Ryuji:"Let's get the hell off this place."

Soon both opened the double doors, but it leads towards another floor of the dungeon, Ren cloud see a river flowing down and another wooden wheel upwards, there were no exits there, the water came down from a large but thin crack on the wall, he could also see a bridge.

Ryuji:"This ain't the exit, *pant* how big is this place?!"

Ren:"The castle we saw outside was very big, the size of a skyscraper, and perhaps bigger than a football field if this is the dungeons… we need to go upwards, we can break a window or two and escape!"

Ren sprinted towards a path to the bridge, but stopped, because suspended by the wall was a cage and inside, was a student with a helmet on, he had three stakes piercing his chest, all the while blood leaked out of the cage and smeared the fast river below, there was one other cage, and the student inside was still alive, but its movements were so robotic, it didn't feel human to Ren.

Seeing the dead body of a student like them, a kid being impaled like that, made them sick...Seeing this a little bit of darkness grabbed a hold of Ren's soul, a little more hatred towards the world seeped through his young mind.

The other monotonic screaming for help.

Ryuji:"What the fuck is happening down here, is that guy really dead?"

Ren:"Yeah, there is no going back to being pierced by 3 six inch wood stakes, fuck...That other guy he is asking for help, come Arsene"

Arsene surged from his body and flew above the cage with the still alive student, He grabbed the chains holding the cage to the ceiling and broke them, the persona brought the cage, flying towards Ren, it dropped the cage, and with abnormal strength, Ren broke the iron bars.

Ryuji:"What is that inhuman strength? People just don't break metal bars like that! And what's that thing!" Ryuji pointed towards Arsene who flew back towards Ren's body and disappeared.

Ren:"I don't know...I'm confused...however I know I am powerful now…"

Saying that Ren turned his attention to the robotic student with a helmet on his face, Ren lifted the helmet up and both Ryuji and Ren jumped back, the face was a pure white blank...no eyes...no nose...no hair...no mouth… no ears...the creature continued to ask for help, robotically asking towards no one...facing no one...it was creepy.

Ryuji:"What the hell?"

Ren:"It seems like a doll or a mannequin"

Ryuji:"Is this fucking for real?"

They tried to prod the doll but to no avail, it was not responsive, it just randomly asked for help, giving up on the pursuit they turned their attention towards escaping.

Passing a few cells Ryuji spotted more prisoners, Ren called his persona again, passing the bars like a phantom, and pulling the helmets off to reveal more blank mannequin faces.

Ryuji:"Tch, here too...Wait is that a volleyball, what's it doing in here?"

Ren:"...No clue..."

Ren:'Perhaps..is it linked to the King'

Ren's keen mind already picked up some glaring disconnects and was making an effort to understand what was this place, but there was something missing from his line of thinking.

Ren:'Arsene...The king...This castle...The velvet room...how does it all fit together?'

Igor:"This room, reflects the state of your own heart, for a prison to appear as such."  
Ren:"Reflect the state of your own heart. I see...so this is that bastards heart? But how did we get here...of course...through the app" ****

 **+10 Knowledge  
Keen 14/25**

Ren murmured inaudibly, his keen mind piecing together, the sharpness to gain such a comprehension was unnatural, but as stated by Arsene, Ren was crossing the boundary, he no longer could be classified as a human, however, this notion of him losing his humanity would be a surprise further down the line, while the Universe did not consider him human, he as well as everyone else was still oblivious to the fact.

Ryuji:"Hey, there is a bridge over there! And... a... Statue...?"

Ren approached a drawbridge, raised vertically, and by the side a Statue of Kamoshida, with a shit eating smile.

Ryuji:"Shit it's another dead end? Can't we lower the bridge somehow"

Ren:"I think I can fly us across"

Unknown Voice:"...Oi, you there, Frizzy Hair! Look here!"

A voice came from the last cell in the room, as Ren was about to fly them.

Ren, ever the curious stood in front of the cell, Ryuji behind holding his limp arm, there a cute humanoid cat creature with giant blue eyes and a yellow scarf on its neck, fully bound to the floor by iron plates melded to the floor, he was being held very badly, however the cat still look up.

Ryuji:"What is this thing?"

Mysterious Creature:"You are not soldiers of this castle, let me out of here, see the keys are right there!'

The cat pointed his head at the keys being held by a hook in a nearby wall.

Ryuji:"Getting out is what we are trying to do! And you obviously look like an enemy too!"

Mysterious Creature:"I'm locked, how can I be your enemy?! Help me out!"

Ren, processing the creature, had the most intelligent thing to say.

Ren:"...A cat?"

Mysterious Creature:"I am not a cat! If you say that again I won't forgive you!"

Ren:"Hey cat-"

Mysterious Creature:"Huuurgh"

Ren:"Do you know a way out of here?"

Mysterious Creature:"You want to know a way out, then release me and I'll tell you all about 'palaces'!"

Ren narrowed at the term palace.

Ren:"Can you really help us?"

Mysterious Creature:"I never go back on my word!"

Ren:"Okay..."

Ryuji:"Hey, just like that? Aren't you agreeing too quickly!"

Soon the door to the cell opened, and Ren entered inside, he crouched near the cat, and pulled the metal plates holding the cat down, it snapped as the metal broke apart, soon the cat was free, safe and sound, stepping outside the cell.

Mysterious Creature:"Haaaah…. Freedom taste so great..."

Ren approached the cat from behind, put his gloved hand on its head and the other on the creatures chin, and caressed and patted it just like he would to a cat.

Ren:"Soft, Fluffy...And alive."

Ren continued his ministrations, not caring about the struggling cat.

Mysterious Creature:"Yah, Knock it off...If you continue *purr* nyan~ *purr*"

The cat started to purr and meow as Ren continued, he had a satisfied smirk on his face as Morgana formed a blush because of the petting.

Ryuji gulped and trembled as his hand approached the cat.

Ryuji:"O-Oi, let me touch the monster cat too!" ****

The creature broke free from Ren's ministrations.

Mysterious Creature:"I said I'm not a cat!"

The creature put its two hands on its hips proudly as he said his next piece.

Mysterious Creature:"I'm Morgana."

Ren:"Amamiya Ren, Occupation: Transfer Student, nice to meet you, Morgana."

Morgana:"Nice to meet you two Ren-dono!"

Ren:"Tell us about this 'palace', Morgana"

Morgana:"You show promise, Ren-dono, Palaces are a manifestation of a person's distorted desires"

Ren:"I see"

Ren:'My theory is correct, so this is what's inside that teacher's head huh?'

Morgana:"Now, follow me, I'll lead you to the exit." ****

 **Take your time**

Kawakami sighed as she looked over her papers in the teacher's office.

Kawakami-sensei:'...It's the fourth period already…Sakura-san said that Amamiya-kun left the house this morning...Should I contact the police…? No...that'll be more of a hassle...'

Kawakami-sensei:"*sigh* What did I do to deserve this...?"

Take your time

Morgana:"Here."  
Morgana pointed to the strange statue.

Morgana:"There is a switch on his mouth, it lowers the bridge, so go ahead Ren-dono"

Ren stood in front of the statue and readied his fist.

Morgana:"H-hey what are you doing?"

Soon Arsene's fist overlapped Ren's and both punched the statue at the same time, The statue was destroyed as parts of its head flew back and fell towards the river as the drawbridge lowered.

Morgana:"T-that is very violent."

Ren:"Just venting some stress on a guy I dislike."

Ryuji:"Remember me to never piss you off, If you have the strength to decapitate a stone statue you can kill a person no problem"

Ren:"..."

They sprinted across the bridge and then were stopped by another guard. ****

Ryuji:"A-aah! This is bad it's them!"

Not looking Ryuji fell towards the ground in fear, accidentally pressing on his limp arm making him scream in pain as it bent oddly, worsening the fracture.

Ren felt the need to help, but he was occupied with the guard approaching, blue flames surged from his body as his outfit transformed.

Morgana vaulted over Ryuji's shoulder.

Morgana:"Tch, what an amateur, don't worry I'll heal your wounds after this! Stay still!"

Morgana pointed at Ren.

Morgana:"Oi, Ren-dono, you can fight right? Let's go!"

Morgana:"Come! Zorro!"

Soon a persona surged forth from Morgana, it had a tiny lower body and a bulky top one, it wore leather armor with a silver belt with a 'Z' engraved, he held a rapier on one of its bulky arms, he had a dark cape covering his shoulder, blue eyes and a mustache on its face, he then cut the air with his rapier leaving a trail forming a 'Z'.

Ryuji:"Y-You got one of those things too!?"

Soon the Guard transformed into a black sludge and sank into the ground, Ren called Arsene forth to battle.

Morgana:"Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!" ****

 **ENEMIES  
1x Jack O' Lantern - weakness - ? strengths - ?  
1x Incubus - weakness - ? strengths - ?  
**  
Arsene gathered black flames on his hand and unleashed an Eiha on the weird demon-like creature, it damaged the flying beast as Ren rushed forward, In his hand the black dagger appeared again, he struck, cutting the demon's wings off, however, he had to jump back as the demon struck him with claws, most of them missed yet one struck his forearm and cut through his skin, the outfit reformed yet the wound remained, Morgana went from an attack on the Jack O' Lantern,m soon Zorro cut the pumpkin like wind, activating Garu, the remains of the pumpkin splattered on the ground as blood spurted from the dead Jack O' Lantern, with this opening Morgana swiped the demons leg with what it seemed like a swashbuckler, the leg flew out of the demon's body, as Morgana slashed its torso, making a red line that dripped blood, yet the demon still was alive. ****

 **Ren  
-14 HP  
-4 SP  
76/236 HP  
33/151 SP**

 **Morgana  
-3 SP  
HP:182/182  
SP:124/127**

Ren went on the attack again, feinting a swipe, he gave the demon a kick that dropped it to the ground, wingless and without a leg, Ren pinned the demon to the ground, with his other leg, Ren stomped the demon's head, making the remains splat all across his clothing.  
 **  
Reward  
+7954 ¥  
+58 Exp**

 **Ren - Level up - Level 3  
Total Exp - 96 - Next level - 3  
Arsene - Fool - Level 2 - Next Level - 50**

 **STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES  
Weak to - Ice, Bless  
Strong to - Curse**

 **SKILLS (2/20)  
Eiha - 4 SP  
**Light curse damage to one foe, it burns their life away, leaving a bloodied corpse. **  
Cleave - 2% HP  
** Light physical damage to one foe, Arsene cleaves one enemy with one claw, ****

**STATS  
Strength - 15  
Magic - 20  
Endurance 15  
Agility - 19  
Luck - 13**

 **+35 HP  
+10 SP  
HP:76/271  
SP:33/161**

 **13797 ¥**

Soon both bodies disappeared as well as all the blood in a black mist.

Morgana:"Not bad, you are not bad at all Ren-dono, your persona is something to behold!"

Ren&Ryuji:"Persona...?"

Ryuji:"Y'mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?"

Morgana:"Umu...You saw how Ren-dono ripped his mask during his first summon? Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart, by removing that…."

Ren:"Your true self is revealed, you can access the power of the persona…"

Morgana:"Mhm, however not everyone has the potential, after all, Persona-users are world breakers after all...no run-of-the-mill punk can access it"

Both Ren and Morgana continued talking about the nuances of persona as Ren helped Ryuji sit down correctly on the wall nearby.

Ren:"Can you heal him?"

Ren looked on his year mate, he still had terrible bruising on the face, and he could see bruises on the chest as well, his arm was bent in an odd way, it must have really hurt. **S**

Morgana:"Umu! H-However, you will have to set his arm back into place, muscles and organs I can heal, however, if the bone is oddly placed It will heal wrongly"

Ren:"Okay….Ready Ryuji? Ready Morgana?"

Ren grabbed Ryuji's arm.

Ryuji:"Argh…"

Morgana:"Un"

Ryuji nodded. ****

Ren twisted the arm into place as a hard crack was heard on top of Ryuji's screams, Ryuji grasped Ren's shoulder as tears fell from his eyes, staining the dark tail coat, however the stains disappeared after a while, side-effect of having an outfit that healed itself, Morgana summoned Zorro and activated Dia on Ryuji, it healed him as the wounds disappeared, the bruises disappeared, the bloody nose, busted lips, and black eye, and a gash on hidden by his hair that Ren didn't see, the pain went away as Ryuji stopped screaming, Ryuji raised himself, groaning all the while, and rubbed and stretched his left shoulder, feeling his healed arm. ****

 **Morgana  
-3 SP  
SP:121/127  
**  
Ren was about to raise himself from his kneeling position.

Morgana:"You too Ren-dono!" ****

Morgana's little paws pulled his left sleeve out of the way showing a badly burnt forearm, with a giant bleeding cut on the middle, blood spurted from the wound, and the skin melted a bit off, it was very ugly to see.

Ren clicked his tongue at the unbearable pain, the cut was fine, but the burn was very painful.

Morgana activated Dia three times. ****

 **Morgana  
-9 SP  
SP:112/127**

 **Ren  
HP:271/271**

The persona healed his wounds, and for some odd reason Ren felt full of life, his body even felt stronger than before, it was a strange feeling.

Morgana:"Come on Ren-dono, Blondie, we need to get out of here in one piece!"

Ryuji:"It's not blondie, my name is Ryuji!"

Morgana:"..."

Morgana:"... Ren-dono, be sure to keep yourself healthy, we still have to fight if we are going to get out of here"

Ren:"Un" ****

 **Take your Time**

Soon they reached a bridge, the guard on the other side spotted them and transformed into two pixies.

Morgana:"Looks like its raring to go"

Ren:"Let's fight."

Morgana:"..." ****

 **ENEMIES  
2x Pixie - weakness - ? strengths - ?**

Ren went to attack, slashing off its wings and his hand reached towards the beautiful pixies face, the ethereal hand of Arsene's surged from his hand and grasped the scared pixie, the other pixie tried to intercept but was attacked by Garu from Morgana, soon Ren activated Eiha cursing the poor little pixie, seeing the little humanoid being killed drove home a lot of dark feelings inside of Ren, the girl had such a human face, and such human expression that Ren felt himself changing a bit, the girl simply died limply in Arsene's hands, the girl's body showered blood form the skin and it fell limp to the ground, her eyes dead.

Ren, pushing his thoughts back reached for the other pixie and activated Eiha again as it seemed very effective in killing them, soon another pixie dropped dead.

Ren gulped at the horrible scene, shaking his head as both bodies disappeared in a black mist. ****

 **Reward  
+4596 ¥  
+30 Exp**

 **Ren - Level up - Level 4  
Total Exp - 126 - Next level - 102  
Arsene - Fool - Level 2 - Next Level - 20**

 **+40 HP  
+15 SP  
HP:311/311  
SP:33/176**

 **Morgana - Level up - Level 3**

 **+30 HP  
+15 SP  
HP:212/212  
SP:112/142**

Morgana:"Yosh, Ren-dono, Ryuji, let's go...before any of them show up...but Ren-dono, you are very strong indeed...my opinion of you just gets higher and higher…"

Ren:"..."

Ren, was still stuck in deep thought, his mind plagued by uncertainty, The Jack O' Lantern and the Demon were pretty easy to take care of, he didn't feel so bad...if he could ignore the blood, however, the pixies just now, it was like he was killing tiny humans, their fear was tangible in their last moments, imperceptibly darkness started to slowly taint his soul...as his logical side suppressed his morbid thoughts the more the darkness inside grew.

Morgana:"Ren-dono? Are you alright?"

Ren:"Hrm, no...it's nothing Morgana...Just deep in thought…"

Ren stretched his neck.

Ren:"Let's go."

Ryuji:"Are we going to leave these guys behind?"

Ren and Morgana looked at the cells around them, full of people, alive and dead, killed in cruel ways.

Ren reached with Arsene as the persona went to each cell to remove the helmets, blank mannequins were all they encountered.

Ren:"They don't seem alive...they are dolls Ryuji"

Ryuji:"B-but still"

Morgana:"Nothing will come of it...Let's go" ****

 **Take your time**

After a bit of trekking, they reached the exit of the dungeon, they arrived at the entrance hall of the castle, and crossing it they reached some rooms in the back, where they hid.

Morgana:"We are here!"

Ryuji:"Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren't any windows in this room."

Morgana:"Ugh, Amateurs this is the most basic of basics."

Ren:"The ventilation shaft"

Morgana:"As I thought you are a natural at this...this ventilation shaft takes you all the way outside."

Ren jumped, did some acrobatics in the air and landed on top of the bookshelf, he did a kicking motion and a phantom leg belonging to Arsene appeared behind the shaft and kicked it, it flew all the way across the room and landed on the wall and dropped to the ground.

 **+7 Proficiency**

 **Rank up - Proficiency Rank 3 -Adept 4/25  
Adept**  
Ren has improved body coordination, making his muscle memory very efficient, able to pick physical activities like playing sports, musical instruments and.

Ren:"Oi Ryuji, Morgana"

Ryuji:"Yes, Um...Hey cat, what about you?"

Morgana:"I'm not going, there is something I need to do, This is where we part ways"

Morgana:'...for now'

Ren:"Thanks for everything Morgana"

Morgana:'Heh you have manners."

Ren helped Ryuji up.

Ren:"Don't get caught again"

Morgana:"Heh, you better be careful too Ren-dono, See ya"

Ren and Ryuji left, making their way through the ventilation shaft, toward the outside world, toward the real world.

Morgana:"Even so, those two seem useful, especially Ren-dono, he is a cut above everyone else it seems, I can't believe someone like that actually exists, just standing in his presence gave me chills, it was like tiny needles were attacking my brain, it was a pleasant, addictive feeling...It seems the blonde one, Ryuji didn't notice, was he fine or didn't notice, he was a bit stupid, but perhaps he is just that dense to not notice..." ****

 **20XX/04/11~11:54 AM  
Monday-Morning-Cloudy.  
Shujin Academy?.**

 **To be continued~~**

 **STATS  
Ren Amamiya  
Level 4  
HP:311/311  
SP:33/176  
Knowledge-Keen 14/25 - Rank 3  
Guts-Staunch 14/25 - Rank 3  
Proficiency-Adept 4/25 - Rank 3  
Kindness-Considerate 16/20 - Rank 2  
Charm- Allure 4/50 - Rank 5  
13797 ¥**

 **Morgana  
Level 3  
HP:212/212  
SP:112/142**

 **COMPENDIUM  
Wu Zetian  
**Level 120 **  
Arsene  
** Level 2 **  
**Zorro  
Level 1 ****


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Rights to the persona series lay with ATLUS, not me!**

 **Notes:**

 **Descriptive Writing;**

 **Slow-Burn;**

 **Graphic Gore, but not the worst;**

 **Graphic Sexual Content;**

 **Game-Like Elements;**

 **§Suguru Asmodeus Kamoshida ~ Part 2§**

 **STATS**

 **Ren Amamiya**

 **Level 4**

 **HP:311/311**

 **SP:33/176**

 **Knowledge-Keen 14/25 - Rank 3**

 **Guts-Staunch 14/25 - Rank 3**

 **Proficiency-Adept 4/25 - Rank 3**

 **Kindness-Considerate 16/20 - Rank 2**

 **Charm- Allure 4/50 - Rank 5**

 **13797 ¥**

 **20XX/04/11~11:50 AM  
Monday-Morning-Cloudy.  
Shibuya ~ Prosecutors Office.**

SIU Director:"The minister of Transport announces his resignation from office and faces charges for the accident…"

SIU Director:"*chuckle* Things are going according to our plan" The director made an unusual happy expression as he said this.

SIU Director:"Niijima Sae…That reminds me, she's..." His face returned to cynical.

The director closed his eyes in exasperation and breathed hard in displeasure, he clicked his tongue.

SIU Director:"...Better to leave it be for now…"

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/11~11:54 AM  
Monday-Morning-Cloudy.  
Aoyama District.**

Ryuji:"*Pant* Bah, Hah, Hah...Did we make it...?"

Ren watched forward, holding his Smartphone, he narrowed his eyes towards the station, as if seeing something, then in a quick motion pulled Ryuji towards the alley, meanwhile his phone buzzed.

Navigation Voice:"You have returned to the real world, Welcome back Ren-sama" a monotone but pleasant female voice reached their ears.

Ren:'Returned? So the app is really connected to that strange world... now how all of this connects to the Velvet Room remains a mystery'.

 **+2 Knowledge**

 **Keen 16/25**

Ryuji:"Oi, what are you doing?" Ryuji tried to fight back, but Ren's hold on his body was unbelievably strong.

Ren:"Shh…" Ren put a finger in his mouth, asking for silence, he then pointed at the main street walk where they were just in.

Ryuuji:"huh…? Oh…!"

Two Police Officer passed by, looking around, Ryuji finally understood and nodded, Ren pushed Ryuji further back into the alley, soon both officers left the scene.

Ren & Ryuji:"*sigh*"

Ren:"Well, it seems we are back into the real world…"

Ryuji:"...We got away?"

Ren glanced at the phone again to confirm the time.

Ren:"Seems like it, however its the end of the fourth period, we've been locked up for at least 3 hours, and escaping took at least 20 minutes..."

Ryuji:"*sigh*, I don't know what to think anymore… What was all that anyway…? That strange castle, Kamoshida, Those dead, and tortured bodies?" Ryuji's voice dragged on, as if to convey his feeling of tiredness and confusion, Ryuji remembered the doll like people being tortured and killed, he leaned over the wall and looked down.

Ryuji:"...I feel like I'm going to be sick." Ren tapped his back in support, however the nausea disappeared, Ryuji didn't vomit, however some bile rose to his mouth and he spit it out.

 **Take your Time**

Presently they were walking towards the school.

Ren:"I felt part of me just died inside…" Ren looked to the sky, they were turning around in a maze of back alleys.

Ryuji:"Yeah, I feel you man, and what was up with that strange cat? The hell was going on?"

Ren:"I don't know…" In truth he knew what happened somewhat, due to his sharp wit, however all he had were half-truths and speculation on his part, so he couldn't very well give his findings without a proper explanation himself.

Arriving at the front gates Ryuji couldn't help himself.

Ryuji:"We are definitely back, There's the school, not some damn castle! I'm sure we came the same way as before...What was going on...?"

Counselor:"What is going on is exactly what i wanted to ask you….Where were you roaming around at this time?"

Ryuji:"Uh...Eh...A Ca-Castle?"

Counselor:"So, you have no intention of giving an honest answer?"

Familiar Voice:"What's this about a 'castle'?"

Ryuji:"Kamoshida?!"

Kamoshida-sensei:"You seem so carefree, Sakamoto…" The 6'4" teacher made a displeased face.

Kamoshida-sensei:"Quite the difference from when you did morning practice for the track team." his frown grew deeper, his mouth made an aggravated expression.

Ryuji:"Shut up! It's your fault that-"

Counselor:"How dare you speak that tone to Kamoshida-sensei!" The counselor raised his voice, however he than calmed down and continued in a more lenient tone.

Counselor:"...There's not much leeway left for you Sakamoto-kun"

Ryuji:"He's the one that provoked me!"

Counselor:"Do you really wanted to be expelled?! In any case, you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!".

Ryuji:"Hah?! Don't be ridiculous!"

Kamoshida-sensei:"Come on. I should have been more considerate towards his hurt feelings, Let's just say that I was partly at fault here…"

Counselor:"Eh, well...if you say so Kamoshida-sensei…"

Counselor:"In any case you are still coming with me, It's undeniable that you're extremely late."

Ryuji:"...*sigh*...Fine…"

Kamoshida-sensei:"By the way...you're that new transfer student, correct? Amamiya Ren…Pretty ballsy to be late on the first day" He looked at Ren, with a bit of hidden intensity, however Ren's keen mind picked up the animosity, the Counselor entered the school and Ryuji followed, climbing up the stairs, he paused for a second in the middle of the stairs and stared daggers at Kamoshida, he then continued his step, and entered the school, Kamoshida looked at Ryuji's back with a satisfied smile, well hidden.

Ren put his hand in his breast pocket searching for his glasses, yet didn't find them, his heart sank, he didn't need them or anything, it's just that they were more to hide his shyness, he was a bit socially anxious, not terribly so that it got in the way of his normal life or that people noticed, but it was enough that it bothered him, he used glasses on his face as a stopgap for it.

Ren climbed up the stairs leisurely, just as he was passing the teacher.

Kamoshida-sensei:"Have we met somewhere?"

Ren took a side glance at Kamoshida, Ren's grey eyes were blank and dead.

Kamoshida jumped a bit when he saw those eyes, a bead of sweat ran down as he got some chills running down, however those moments passed and he recomposed himself.

Kamoshida-sensei:"I'll overlook your lateness for today, however don't forget that you are on probation...You can't -" Kamoshida's image started to shift towards the king, the voice becoming demonic and echoed.

Kamoshida-sensei?:"-Afford to slip up" The kings image superimposed the real one, leaving Ren staring at those yellow eyes, and that ugly pink coat, as well as those disgusting hairy legs.

Sudden rage and threat bubbled underneath Ren's skin.

Ren's body burst into blue flames as the twenty foot tall Arsene surged from his body, Arsene was poised to attack the King, however Ren composed himself and Arsene dematerialized before the claws could maul the teacher apart.

Before long the image, the illusion of the King Kamoshida disappeared.

Kamoshida-sensei:"At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office, I'm sure Kawakami-sensei is tired of waiting."

Kamoshida gave him a fake happy grin with his eyes closed and said.

Kamoshida-sensei:"Good luck trying to 'enjoy' your new school life"

Ren:"..." Ren kept up his taciturn personality as Kamoshida went inside.

Ren:'He didn't notice Arsene at all...even though he was about to die...what is this power?' Ren looked at his hand as it burst into blue flames again and Arsene's phantom hand was superimposed on his own, like a ghost, Ren pushed the persona back into him as the flames disappeared, it seemed he could control it well enough.

 **20XX/XX/XX~XX:XX ?**

 **?-?-?.**

 **Shibuya Police Headquarters ~ Underground.**

Sae stomped her hands on the desk, causing noise, she wanted to scare him, but she hesitated a lot on angering him.

Sae:"A school turned into a castle, a talking cat...? I won't put up with you joking around."

However Ren, kept his composure, gazing her with his crimson eyes.

Sae:"I'm going to have you continue your story Ren-kun."

She palmed four red calling cards.

Sae:"When you entered the school, you targeted many people those days, you also sent 4 calling cards to different people, Isobe Kenjiro, Fujii Ikki, Horie Rei, Kamoshida Suguru, you also targeted even more people during that time, and yet they weren't given a calling card..."

Ren:"..."

Sae:"Isobe Kenjiro, Faculty Director for Tokyo University, he later confessed his money laundering scheme, implicating a number of people, he later died in prison after attempting to kill inmates inside his own cell, with a shiv made of chicken bone and his own nails, he fell over dead, we first thought it was a mental shut down, but we later found out by autopsy that his heart was missing, no surgical scars to prove how it was removed, no nothing, it's like it vanished from the spot!"

Ren:"..."

Sae:"Fujii Ikki, ex-Minister of transport, resigned the next day of the incident, he was to be convicted of negligence, that caused the death of over 40 people, dead a few days later snooping around the Gokudo(Yakuza) specifically the Tachibana-kai(Tachibana clan), near Shinjuku, he had two bullet wounds one in the head, and one in the chest, his heart was also missing."

Ren:"..."

Sae:"Horie Rei, a relatively unknown woman, it was later revealed that she was running a small prostitution ring of minors in Nakano, she was relatively spotless, a woman that came from Tottori prefecture and smuggled Middle school girls as well as High school girls, she would sell their bodies for profit, she was found in a port in Koto, her clothes removed, signs of physical assault on her body as well as sexual assault...She died strangled, that was clear, her heart was also missing"

Ren:"..."

Ren:'Koto...She was probably raped by that family huh? Well they are all dead now… as well as everyone in the Tachibana clan...well not everyone, the families that survived sought refuge recently with the Kurone alliance…...they are probably congregating in Kyoto right now, or perhaps Kobe or Osaka? Grandfather is in Sapporo right now I think...but that's a thought for another time.'

Sae:"Kamoshida Suguru, the P.E Teacher at Shujin academy in Aoyama, he was later reported on Seventeen counts of physical abuse of minors, thirteen counts of sexual abuse, and one count of sexual assault… He confessed it all during day light in the middle of Shibuya... he was then filmed by several people as he confessed and did crazy things, until he suddenly conflagrated, his body burnt down as he collapsed... police arrived shortly after...Autopsy found nothing flammable on his body, his heart was also missing..."

Ren:"..."

Sae:"Many others you've targeted also had missing heart, however the strange thing that also appeared in every victim was this symbol, scarred on the back of the head" Sae pointed at the Phantom thief logo, it was grafted as a scar in the back of the head, a mark to signify a kill from his group.

Sae:"It was hard to find it, they had to shave the hair off the corpses to see it."

Ren:"..."

All throughout her speech, Ren kept silently gazing at her, he had an arrogant posture, with crossed knees and linked hands, he silently smirked as each name flew by, even with Horie Rei's death, which he was most thoughtful about didn't show any emotion on his face.

Sae:"Why did you target them? There were no connections at all, The only one closest to you was Kamoshida, and since you transferred during that time, you shouldn't have any connections between the two of you"

Ren:"...There was a reason why I targeted him, Kamoshida-'sensei', the other three that we sent the calling card during that time were misdirections, all four victims were separate and had no link to us, or so it seemed, the first one was the minister of transport...we had to pick a publicly hated target first as our debut...killing Kamoshida right off the bat would make me suspicious after all. I had to establish the phantom thieves presence first. To stir the hearts of the public we targeted the Resigned Minister of Transport, sure...after his death many claimed for the capture of the Phantom Thieves, spewing politically correct bullshit on the media and internet, the public wanted to bring the elusive group to justice."

Ren:"However I saw through their farce, the majority of the public secretly supported us, the families affected by the accident the minister caused spewed pretty words about his death to the news, and that the citizens shouldn't seek justice by their own hands, they demonized the phantom thieves, however in secret they were delighted to hear the man who all but killed their families and friends died such a horrible death… their cheers for us were certainly heard in the anonymity of the internet" Ren said with a smirk.

Ren:"The fact of the matter is, after the phantom thieves began routinely targeting people, the more desensitized the public became and many people began to support our actions, the killings became part of the norm and Japanese society began to change, little by little, and is still changing"

Sae:"...I see, yes there are still meny hidden supporters, but you are now on death row, don't forget…... So they were misdirections, however there is no feasible way that you could have killed the other three, on the three occasions you were on school campus, this was confirmed by the security cameras...The other victim Kamoshida...you were back in Osaka as you were invited to participate in your fathers funeral...Kamoshida went insane in Shibuya...by the same time...What am I trying to say is to come and kill him you had to take an hour flight to return here...A 6 hour car ride at the least… and 8 hours of bus. And that's not possible, you were filmed attending the funeral... you stayed by your father's grave for hours...until you returned to the hotel that night with your Grandfather, the next morning you returned here...Kanto region...Leaving Kansai behind."

Ren:"...You would be right, By human standards I couldn't have killed him, Kamoshida that way while I was attending my Father's funeral."

Sae:"...by human standards?...*sigh* I see...So what was the method behind it?"

Ren:"I'll tell you later."

Sae:"That's unacceptable! Try and recall it once again…!" Sae agressively bashed the table in her frustration.

Ren:"Sit down...Sae-san, . .Later." He gave her a look, a look of absolute dominance, it made her sit down in fear and submission...Sae was reminded once again that the person in front of her wasn't human and could probably kill her in an instant if he wanted to.

Sae:"I'm s-sorry Ren-kun, p-please don't be angry" It was pitiful seeing such a strong woman apologize so fearfully, Ren could only pinch his nose in frustration as Sae continued to mumble apologies.

Ren:"...Now…"

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/11~11:58 AM  
Monday-Lunchtime-Cloudy.  
Shujin Academy ~ Classroom building 1st F.**

Entering the school, he put on his indoor shoes and stored his old ones in his new locker.

Ren;'I guess I need to go to the faculty office, Kawakami-sensei has waited long enough, I need to apologize for that huh?'

On another thought his curious side got the better of him

Ren:'...Well I guess I got time, let's explore a little...'

"What if you get wrapped up in something because of him, It doesn't matter if he is the prettiest boy you've seen, its best to stay away."

Ren looked to the walls and there were a lot of awards medal and other paraphernalia hidden behind glass, just like he'd seen yesterday.

Ren:'These are mostly volleyball trophies, perhaps the volleyball team'

Ren:'Wait, that guy that we saw in the castle, he is the P.E Teacher, perhaps he is the coach for the volleyball team as well.'

 **+3 Knowledge**

 **Keen 19/25**

He approached an old photo hidden behind glass.

"...Isn't he a criminal that got into all sorts of stuff...?" A male student murmured gossip

"Wow, there is no way...he is so handsome for a drug addict don't you think?" A female said blushing.

Ren:'This picture was taken back when the school was first founded' It was a picture taken after WW2, more specifically in the vietnamese war, student protesters were all the buzz back then, the pícture had an old retired general founding a school of all things, the uniforms were very ugly, resembling the army uniform back then.

He was about to enter the wooden floor when a Teacher called to him, he had a social white long sleeved shirt, with black pants a blue, checked necktie and black suspenders, the man had gray small hair and a full round face, he was a bit on the overweight side, but nothing outrageous for his age, he wore square small glasses.

Late Middle-aged Teacher:"So you're that problem transfer student." He said while a hand was on his belt, the other gesturing as he spoke.

Late Middle-aged Teacher:"Late on the first day too...I hope you would stay clear of trouble, both for your sake and the school's, you seem bright, I suggest straightening up for the sake of your future" He said with such a fake tone, Ren's keen senses picked it up, it made Ren cringe inside, it made him think for a second that political correctness should be thrown in the trash.

Ren, disillusioned, ended the conversation and moved on, passing by a bulletin board full of schedules of social events and other information, his keen eyes picked up a phrase.

Ren:'It says "True freedom lies within the construct of society." ...I get what they are trying to say...but society isn't permanent, it changes all the time, true freedom lies somewhere else...at least that's what I think.'

Ren:'Other than that there seems to be a volleyball rally tomorrow.'

"Did you see what people were saying on that site? It's him..." The hushed murmurs continued, this time it was a scared male student.

Ren:"Hrm?" His habit of spying other people returned as he approached two average looking girls.

Timid Female Student:"Sakamoto-kun was late again, will he be expelled soon?"

Carefree Female Student:"I can't beçleive he's still behaving like this after what he did to the track team…He is not expelled because Kamoshida-sensei covered for him, right?"

Timid Female Student:"Kamoshida-sensei is too nice for not abandoning a punk like that…"

After listening to some interesting information Ren walked towards the stair, drawing a bit of attention, however it seemed it couldn't be helped.

"I've heard some pretty crazy rumors about him...wait, didn't he appear on the news today?" The hushed whispers started grating him, but he remained composed.

Walking a bit he bumped into a girl she had brown eyes and dark black hair in a ponytail tied with a pink hairband. She wore her uniform without the black jacket, it was a beige sweater rolled up to her elbows, and the standard uniform skirt. She had a black leg brace on her right leg. Around her elbows and under her skirt, black bandages of some sort caught Ren's eyes.

She lost her balance a bit, however Ren stood firm, even having a human body bump into him didn't make him lose even a bit of balance, a few papers that she was carrying fell into the ground, before she could fall, however, Ren gave her support, he fished the papers of the ground to help her, as she focused on him, she started blushing up a storm.

Ren:"...Sorry" Ren smiled at her giving her the last paper.

By that point the girls ears were burning, he raised from his kneeling position and gave his goodbyes to the stunned student.

The ponytail girl turned to him clutching the papers to her chest.

Ponytail Female Student:"...Thank you! I-I'm Suzui Shiho!"

Ren turned around.

Ren:"I'm Amamiya Ren, It's nice to meet you Suzui-san"

 **+2 Kindness**

 **Warm-hearted 1/25 - Rank 3**

 **Warm-hearted:**

Ren can now understand the pains of people, he can now know what a person needs, and is very passionate about humanity.

 **Author's Note:** Kindness doesn't equal a good person, Ren's version of kindness in this story will be very skewed and wrong.

He passed a couple wearing volley uniforms, and exercise accessories.

Ren:"..."

Female Volleyball Player:"Did you know Senpai? Some crazy second-year student is transferring to our school."

Male Volleyball Player:"Yeah...I heard about him. All the second-years are talking about him."

Male Volleyball Player:"Apparently he's such a problem student that no other school will take him."

Female Volleyball Player:"Why does he have to come here…? I hope he doesn't try anything funny with the volleyball team."

Male Volleyball Player:"It's fine. Kamoshida-sensei is on our side, the transfer student won't do anything to us."

Ren:'...If that castle is that bastard's mind, then no doubt you need to worry about other things besides a transfer student...'

 **+1 Knowledge**

 **Keen 20/25**

"H-hey don't go, he is nothing but danger." A boy said frustrated as he grabbed a girl by her shoulder.

"But, he is so cute such a cute Kouhai, he must be just misunderstood!" The girl whined, as she saw Ren, a bad boy, in her mind passing by.

Ren started climbing the stairs, but before he could reach the second floor he heard one thing that stinged.

"That guy's life is over. He should just disappear already."

Ren mentally sighed.

 **20XX/04/11~11:59 AM  
Monday-Lunchtime-Cloudy.  
Shujin Academy ~ Classroom building 2nd F.**

"So he's the transfer student everyone was talking about online...hum...he doesn't seem that bad"

Ren tired of the gossip reaching his ear went forward towards the faculty office.

Ren passed through a below average looking second year who was a bit arrogant and an ugly small and obese student, that seemed a bit scared.

Skittish Male Student:"They allow criminals into the school I don't want go to school with someone like that."

High-Strung Male student:"Can he still be called a criminal even if he is underage? I guess all that matter is that he is dangerous… He was convicted of assault, right? A guy like that has to be really scary-looking."

Ren mentally chuckled at the image of him being scary-looking, like a Gokudo(Yakuza), perhaps a fancy scar, colorful suit and gaudy glasses might do the trick.

Skittish Male Student:"The school should just get rid of him already. He sounds like a ticking time bomb."

He was tired of listening in and removed himself from that location, passing a glasses-wearing teacher and a 3rd year.

Ren:"Hrm…"

Bespectacled Male Teacher:"I can't recommend you to that university anymore. We've decided on a different student, it was sudden I know-"

Panicked Male Student:"What?! But you already promised to recommend me…"

Bespectacled Male Teacher:"I'm sorry, but you'll have to accept that this was decided by the school...They want to prioritize students from our highly acclaimed volleyball team..."

Ren finally arrived at his destination, looking at the yellow plaque.

Ren:'This looks like the Faculty Office alright, well... time to go inside...'

 **Take your time**

He entered the room and soon Ren's charm stole the attention of everyone in the room, Ren became confused, however maintaining his aloof posture he approached the woman called Kawakami Sadayo.

Kawakami-sensei:"*sigh* I can't believe this Amamiya-kun, Being over half a day late on your first day…? Can you explain yourself?" She looked tired, however she intently gazed upon him, it was a bit of a weird look, one that he saw many times during his stroll yesterday.

Ren:"There is no explanation I can give that would relieve your stress...all I can give is my apology, please accept it." Ren said as a self deprecating smile overcame his face, the words that came out of his mouth were so manipulative that he had to double take himself, even the charming and clumsy smile was foreign to him.

 **+3 Charm**

 **+2 Knowledge**

 **+3 Kindness**

 **+2 Guts**

 **Allure 7/50**

 **Considerate 19/20**

 **Staunch 16/25**

 **Keen 22/25**

Kawakami got a bit distracted, this boy was unbelievably attractive, but she composed herself.

Kawakami-sensei:"W-well, this time I'll allow it, there was that crazy accident yesterday so...so…" She lost her train of thought.

Kawakami-sensei:"...*sigh* Please, pull yourself together, you were given a fair warning yesterday" she said in a gentle, but tired tone, Ren had to wonder about her, was she not sleeping well?

 **+1 Kindness**

 **Warm-hearted 2/25**

Kawakami-sensei:"More importantly I hear you were caught along with Sakamoto-kun? Well, I don't have the authority to decide your friends, but be careful alright?"

Ren did a noncommittal nod, in his mind he didn't agree to what she was saying, but with his keen intelligence he saw that she was trying to protect him a bit, which made him a bit happy.

Kawakami-sensei:"...Anyway. Break's is almost over."

Kawakami-sensei:"I'll have you introduce yourself when class resumes. Follow me."

In the way to the classroom.

Kawakami-sensei:"By the way when you introduce yourself be serious about it…"

Ren:"Mhm"

Two girls passed by him, as Ren and Kawakami headed to class.

Sharp Female Student:"...You think that's him?"

Short-haired Female Student:"Huh? the one in the rumors, he is too cute for that"

Sharp Female Student:"Don't be stupid and judge people by appearances, models can commit crimes too dummy"

 **20XX/04/11~12:09 PM  
Monday-Afternoon-Cloudy.  
Shujin Academy ~ Classroom. **

He entered the class with Kawakami, he looked around, memorising all their faces with his keen intelligence, however he got bored, the class was full of bland people, however he perked up when he recognized a certain someone.

Quiet Male Student:"Being super late on his first day? He is really bad news."

Brown-Haired Female Student:"But he's…He's so attractive, are you sure he is a bad guy?"

Kawakami-sensei:"Well then, I'd like to introduce our new student Amamiya Ren-kun"

Ren wrote his name on the blackboard, what caught his attention was how much his calligraphy had improved, 1 day ago it wasn't anything bad, but it wasn't noteworthy at all, it was strange.

Kawakami-sensei:"He's attending late today because he wasn't feeling well."

Kawakami-sensei:"Then, please say something to the class." She gave him a side glance of support towards Ren.

Ren:"Amamiya Ren, I transfered to Tokyo from my hometown Osaka…"

His anxiety attacked him a bit, being in the scrutinizing gaze of many students… being raped in the train didn't help cure his taciturn personality.

Ren:"Nice to meet you..."

Prim Female Student:"He seems cute and quiet but I bet when he snaps…" She said with a joking tone to her friend, however she was unprepared Ren faced her, and locked her with his gaze, she looked down with a blush.

Braided Female Student:"Oh, he just oozes danger, I love bad boys" she murmured and looked down, she started giggling to herself, it was just weird.

Gaudy Male Student:"He was arrested for assault right? Won't he be trouble for the school?" A boy murmured to his nerdy friend.

Bespectacled Male Student:"W-well he is on probation right? Anything bad he does, he is out."

Ren faced the student with a piercing glare, and the student shut up very quickly, most of the class saw the scowl on Ren's face and looked down in fear.

Ren:'How did he know such a personal information? Knowing about my crime is one thing, but my sentence as well? *sigh*'

Kawakami-sensei:"Uh...Um so… " Kawakami looked down,

Kawakami-sensei:"Your seat will be… Hmm… " She suddenly perked up with a cheerful attitude, as to placate him or to welcome him? He didn't know the answer, he secretly hoped it was the latter, He liked Kawakami.

Kawakami-sensei:"Over there. The one that's open."

Ren looked at the spot near the window, in front of it was a girl he was familiar with, she waved at him, people started murmuring after the fear in their hearts passed.

Ren walked over and sat behind Ann, she turned to him smiling.

Ann:"Liar~~, We saw each other in the station." She said with a grin, her eyes were very eased with his presence, she wasn't like the others in this school.

Ren:"W-well I just got caught in some trouble, that's all.. Takamaki-san"

Brown-Haired Female Student:"... Did you catch that? Do those two know each other?"

Prim Female Student:"Does that mean Takamaki-san is cheating on Kamoshida-sensei? Well, then again this is Takamaki we are talking about."

Brown-Haired Female Student:"For real, that side of the room is totally awful"

Ann:"Ignore them, this school really likes gossip."

Ren:"Don't worry, although sometimes it stings a little, I'll do my best to ignore them from now on" He smiled at her care for him.

Her aquamarine eyes faced his grey eyes as she smiled and blushed, she said nothing until class started.

The brown haired girl besides him joined desks, well he was the one who carried the desk, it was surprisingly easy to carry such a heavy wooden object, not that he was weak before, but this was a surprise, his physical strength changed, he felt like he could shatter the wooden desk if he pushed hard enough, that was a cause for worry.

Kawakami-sensei:"Oh right, the volleyball rally is in two days…"

Ren:'Wait, the flyer said it was tomorrow, was it outdated? Wow, not impressed with the management in the school.'

Kawakami-sensei:"Everyone's just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other."

Kawakami-sensei:"Well then, let's get class started. Who's on duty today?"

A boy shorter than average, with spiky blue-tinted black hair, black eyes and a relatively average face rose from his seat he wore the standard winter uniform sans the blazer and with the shirt untucked, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and suspenders off his shoulders and on his things instead. He also wore white tennis shoes with green accents from what Ren could see.

Ren also had to shake his head at the boys face, there were three visible bruises and one bandage below one of his eyes, while not as bad as Ryuji's face when he was beat up by that King, it was still alarming to say the least.

Well-Behaved Student:"Everyone, please rise…"

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/11~12:55 PM  
Monday-After School-Cloudy.  
Shujin Academy ~ Classroom.**

During the whole class Ren was surprised at himself, he spent his time multitasking, taking notes and whispering poisoned words into the girl next to him, she was a brown-haired short girl who gossiped about him, she had the task to share her text with him, so she sat close to him, so for the duration of the class, he brainwashed and groomed her, by the end of the class she only had eyes for him, wide crazy eyes as she drooled from the ends of the mouth, even as he was leaving, her eyes still followed him.

Ren:'Why did I play with that girl like that? What is happening here? I'm doing irrational decisions today…' Ren got lost in thought as one finger scratched his crown.

Female Student:"...Takamaki-san is hard to approach, She is an amateur magazine model isn't she?"

Energetic Student:"Isn't she dating Kamoshida-sensei? That's sort of gross…"

Female Student:"She just moved back here after living abroad, but I read that her love life's pretty scandalous."

Energetic Student:"Oh you visit that underground internet site too? It also listed the crimes of the new transfer student"

Ren:'Well that's one less mystery, now to find the site… and the one who posted my information…'

Inquisitive Girl:"There are so many stores here, sometimes I get lost while I'm trying to choose where to go… I wonder if I can find anywhere good to eat"

Foodie Girl:"I know all about finding the best stuff to eat! You should look for limited-time specials! They are usually very delicious, and you can get them at a discount! Whenever you want, I'll tell you if there is any limited-time specials you might want to try!"

Inquisitive Girl:"Really? Cool, I can't wait!"

Ren:'Guess I found the source of food information around here *chuckle*'

Walking outside he glanced at the white walls, and wood grain ground, however soon the ground and the walls were swapped with fancy leather chairs, gaudy gold decorations and a red antique carpet, however the image disappeared and everything returned to normal.

He pressed his fingers on his forehead, as he massaged his wavy hair.

Kawakami-sensei:"Are you alright…?"

Ren:"Hrm… yeah…"

Kawakami-sensei:"Seems like there's already people talking about you, I'm not the one who spread the rumors okay?"

Ren:"Don't worry… Rumors won't affect me anymore… However I like mysteries… I'll find the leak."

She sighed.

Kawakami-sensei:"You should head straight home… Sakura-san seemed very angry."

Kawakami-sensei:"Oh, and Sakamoto-kun. Don't get involved-"

Ryuiji:"Oi, Ren!" Ryuji approached, cutting the conversation.

Kawakami-sensei:"Speak of the devil…" Kawakami closed her arms in her chest.

Kawakami-sensei:"What do you want? I heard you were cutting classes today."

Ryuji:"Shut up, It was nothin'" He murmured.

Kawakami put one arm in her waist.

Kawakami-sensei:"And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either…"

Ryuji:"Sorry 'bout that"

Ryuji approached Ren and whispered.

Ryuji:"... I'll be waiting on the roof"

Kawakami-sensei:"Aahh, See? That's why I don't want you getting involved, Understood? Then until tomorrow Amamiya-kun." She walked away towards the faculty office.

Ren spied on a conversation between Kamoshida-sensei and the Director.

Kamoshida-sensei:"Why did you allow a student like that to be transferred here? He's already associating with Sakamoto, A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case."

Kamoshida-sensei:"At this rate, It'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school."

Principal:"Don't be like that, This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun, you are our star."

Principal:'As for Amamiya Ren-kun… If Amamiya is his family name… I just hope he isn't part of that financial group… but if he is… '

Kamoshida-sensei:"... Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Director… Alright if that's the case, I'll continue to do my best to fulfill your expectations of me."

After that both split up.

Ren:'Damn, their fake speeches are nauseating'

Ren frowned, looking at the directors back, a multitude of thoughts surged, he used every bit of intelligence and deduction skills, to reach a conclusion, and he finally did.

Ren:'*sigh* I see, so that's why… Director Kobayakawa, you are shrewder than I gave you credit, however you are still in the stupid category, in my opinion'

 **+7 Knowledge**

 **Scholarly 2/50 - Rank 4**

 **Scholarly**

By this point Ren has reached partial eidetic memory, his muscle memory and intelligence cannot be replicated by normal humans any more, his deductive skills are now starting to rise above the common investigator.

Ren:'Guess I'll have to talk about it with my Grandfather when I have the time, Dad is probably dead at this point and Mother might have vanished again.'

 **Take your Time**

Ren went downstairs for a minute and bought a large assortment of bread, melon pan and yakisoba pan, he bought too much, in fact he had to hold them with both his arms, yet it still made a small mountain in his chest.

 **-3467 ¥**

 **10330 ¥**

It felt like he bought the whole school store, however it could be helped, he felt a lot of pain in his stomach, hunger pains, truly he had not eaten since his breakfast, however all in all it was weird how much he was hungry.

Listless Male Student:"You wanna do anything? Maybe we can stop somewhere on the way home?"

Tired-Looking Male Student:"Oh, I'm going to cram school to study. I'm a third-year already- I can't waste time playing around"

Listless Male Student:"I get you. I mean "Shujin Academy" more like "Prison Academy", Ugh, sorry, that was so lame…"

Tired-Looking Male Student:"No, you've got a point dude, We're just prisoners here until we can make it to college."

Passing some Volleyball teammates, he spied on their conversation.

Female Volleyball Student:"Well, time to put in some work for the team, we've got another competition coming up."

Female Student in a Jersey:"Sure must be nice being on top of the volleyball team, you guys get to use the gym whenever you want" The jealousy was palpable, even Ren cringed a bit.

Female Volleyball Student:"We owe it all to Kamoshida-sensei, The alumni and our parents have high hopes for us too."

 **Take your Time**

He was on his way to the stairs, carrying the large assortment of bread, when someone tried to push him down, it was some punk, a delinquent.

Ren:"What do 'you' want?"

Scary-looking Student:"I hear you made friends with Sakamoto, Bastard, It's more than a criminal like you deserves. Then again, I'm sure you two losers get along because the both of you are nothing but garbage."

Ren:"..." Ren looked at the punk with impassive eyes, his grey eyes becoming more defined and dangerous, each passing moment.

Scary-looking Student:"Get it? You've already gotten on Kamoshida's shit list, that means the whole school is against you!"

Ren:"You've mistaken me for someone who gives a damn…"

Ren faced him, threat was written all over his grey eyes, his mouth, in an expression of utter disgust, the world around him, shifted by his rage alone.

The student, cowed by fear as he sweat bullets, he just walked unsteadily away, as Ren's eyes followed him to the entrance.

The Student couldn't say anything, but walk away in a sedated pace, it was all his body could do to survive, it was a natural reaction, and it was the right one.

As Ren walked to the stairs, blue flames, as Arsene surged, and with incredible agility the persona flew towards the entrance to the school, passing through walls like a ghost, the student who threatened Ren was walking down the stairs, Ren's vindictive thoughts bubbled, Arsene reached and pushed the student down the stairs, face first into the hard asphalt, the people around the student rushed to help, some however chuckled a bit, the entrance was ripe with people, yet none could see or even touch Arsene, only Arsene could touch them, damage them, kill them, it was unreasonably unfair.

Ren:"..." Ren saw everything happening through Arsene's eyes, as the persona returned, and melded back into his body.

Ren:'Passing the week with a broken nose will do you good Asshat, Fuckface...' The string of insults continued on Ren's 'Scholarly' mind.

He climbed to the second floor again, and came face to face with the blue haired, bland-faced, bruised face student, the one who was on duty today, a classmate.

Ren pierced him with his stare, as the boy shrunk and hunched.

Bruised Student:"Huh…? What? What do you want?"

Ren:"Where is the Rooftop?"

Bruised Student:"...But, nobody is allowed up there…"

Ren scowled.

Bruised Student:"I-I mean, uh… Just go up the stairs and you will get there…"

Ren, with a scowl still in place walked away, however he stopped mid step and turned to face the bland boy.

Ren:"You…"

Bruised Student:"Um?"

Ren:"No… Never mind."

He continued walking away, as the student faced the floor in his hunchback.

One walked with poise and gait, befit of a noble or a royal, exuding confidence and charisma, having a dangerous background and living an extraordinary life - the other was a bland boy, with his only remarkable feature of having blue hair, his mannerisms exuded insecurity and lack of confidence, they were too different for words to express, both had a bit of social anxiety, however their way of dealing with it was vastly different.

Ren picked up a bread, it was a melon pan, he opened the plastic cover and started binge eating.

 **Take your Time**

Newspaper Club Member:"Hm… What should I write about for the next paper…? I wish there was a good topic out there"

Ren:"How about the castle?" He said, messing with her.

Ren opened the 5th bread, this time it was Yakisoba.

Newspaper Club Member:"A castle…? Like the one of the old sengoku castles?" The girl, pressed her pen to her chin, in a thoughtful position, not facing him.

Ren:'Well, that's rude, not that I'm any better...'

Newspaper Club Member:"Sorry I have no expertise in the area"

Ren:"Maybe the transfer student?" He prodded the girl further.

Newspaper Club Member:"Wah! What!? You are talking about the one in the center of the rumors online? Alcohol, smoking theft violence, rape… the teacher will never approve of such an article."

Ren:"You should just give up then" He said with a bit of bite.

Newspaper Club Member:"W-wait, what are you saying? Wait… Who are you anyway? I don't think I've seen you before, are you a model or actor perhaps? No it can't be… The transfer student is supposed to be a vicious person who drinks, smokes, kills and assault people, Nothing like you."

Ren:"..."

Ren:'Well damn, I guess this conversation is over… '

 **Take your Time**

Carefree Female Student:"Aren't criminal records supposed to be like, really bad? How is he even allowed at our school?"

Timid Female Student:"Everyone's afraid of him… I hope he gets expelled soon…"

Carefree Female Student:"Our school's seriously full of troublemakers, Didn't something like this happen last year too?"

Timid Female Student:"*sigh* And we're supposed to be an elite college prep school. I wish they'd fix this problem…"

Ren:"Am I really that bad?" Ren interjected, a smile on his face.

Carefree Female Student:"N-no…" She managed to stutter, stunned at his appearance.

Timid Female Student:"C-c'mon, let's go…" She pushed her friend, her bangs hiding her eyes, however her face was red hot.

Soon they left, still talking behind his back.

Ren took a tiny trip to the bathroom, to verify his face on the mirror, he knew he was above average in attractiveness but this was ridiculous, however seeing his face on the mirror, stunned him, it was like he was looking into the face of a great model or actor, completely different from yesterday morning - the last time he saw himself on a mirror- Yes, he could recognize himself, however there were many small changes that made his face that much more stunning.

Ren:'What the? How did this happen? Is it puberty? Or perhaps it was Arsene? Or something else I'm not getting?'

Ren removed himself from the restroom, any longer and he might be mistaken as a narcissist.

Ren:'Am I a narcissist? I'm not sure'

He took the stairs to the third floor, towards the rooftop.

He was already on the 11th bread, he was insatiable for some reason.

Proper First-year:"There have been far too many accidents lately. What's the point of waking up early if my train is just going to get to the station late?"

Gossiping First-year:"you mean like yesterday right, so many people died, I saw a video of the first cart online, it was after the accident, someone managed to upload it, it was on an english site called Liveleak, The bodies were completely crushed, the metal parts of the train just snapped, and impaled a lot of people… there was even a little kid...that got decapitated half way, so I could still see a bit of her spine, her parents are still in critical condition, and have little chance to survive"

Proper First-year:"You sure like morbid stuff, There are rumors that it was the minister of transport's fault that it happened, you know?"

Gossiping First-year:"They need to put that corrupt ass in prison"

Ren:"...Hrm"

Motivated First-year:"Hey, wasn't Sakamoto-senpai? I saw him going up the stairs…"

Energetic First-year:"Maybe he called someone up there so he could punch them."

Motivated First-year:"Oh, do you mean like what happened at track practice last year? I heard it was a big fight…"

Energetic First-year:"Stay away from him! We only just started high school… I'm too young to die!"

Ren:'So Sakamoto-san got into a big fight last year, with who? A student? No… It wouldn't cause this much noise, only if it was an honor student, or the son or daughter of someone important, it happened on track practice, by the gossip he was a member of the club… Perhaps a Coach? A manager or a Teacher? Yeah, my assumptions might be right… Ah! I got it! that animosity towards Kamoshida-sensei, he attacked and got into a fight with him'

 **+8 Knowledge**

 **Scholarly 10/50**

Ren:'but how did he get off, without getting expelled? Kamoshida...He was faking his speeches with the director, so assuming he uses fake gentle acts towards people, I can deduce he covered for Sakamoto-kun just enough so he wasn't expelled, going by that assumption, that man is dangerously manipulative, he is a blight to this school. That castle… I see...I see!' His blooming detective skills, worked full on the case like a kid with a new toy, his brain sang for joy, he smiled, satisfied like never before.

 **+10 Knowledge**

 **Scholarly 20/50**

 **Take your Time**

Scared First-year:"Have you seen the new Transfer student? Our Senpai? He is a criminal right?"

Talkative First-year:"Yeah I saw him, he was buying something downstairs…"

Scared First-year:"How does he look like? Tough?"

Talkative First-year:"He doesn't look tough, he isn't a Yakuza or a punk or anything, he isn't from a gang either, the rumors seems really exaggerated"

Scared First-year:"What? Boring…"

Talkative First-year:"Perhaps, however even from a distance I could tell, he was, how can I describe it, he was intense as hell… he had that aura of 'don't fuck with me',"

Scared First-year:"I'll make sure not to cross him…"

Talkative First-year:"Yeah, I bet he's a totally different person when mad, I heard he almost killed someone"

Ren:"..."

 **Take your Time**

Ren climbed the last set of stairs, leading to a door full of cleaning appliances stacked on the sides.

Before opening the door, he spied a notice

Ren:'An off-limits sign, how cute… the door is unlocked'

He turned the handle with one hand and opened it with his shoulder, as he was carrying the last remaining 13 breads.

Ryuji:"...There you are." Ren poured all of his breads on the stacked desks, Ryuji was sitting in one of the chairs with his feet positioned on the desk, Ren tossed a couple of breads to Ryuji.

Ryuji:"W-whoa" Ryuji almost didn't catch them, almost missing the two yakisoba pan.

Ryuji:"W-what?"

Ren:"Lunch, you didn't have it right?"

Ryuji:"T-thanks man" he opened one and happily munched it, Ren picked a melon bread from the desk and ate very fast.

 **+5 Kindness**

 **Warm-hearted 7/25**

Ryuji:"Sorry for callin' you here like this"

Ryuji:"I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like 'don't get involved with him' huh?"

Ren:"She said you are trouble.." Ren smirked, he picked up the 6th bread.

Ryuji:"Heh, we're birds of a feather"

Ren:'Well, assumptions confirmed'

 **+2 Knowledge**

 **Scholarly 22/50**

Ryuji crossed his leg and got serious.

Ryuji"I heard you got a criminal record Ren"

Ryuji:"Everyone seems to be talkin' about it, no wonder you were so gutsy back then"

Both took the time to finish lunch, Ren gathered all the plastic, and folded them inside of each other so he could put it on the trash later.

Ryuji:"...What was all that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle of all things…" Ryuji frown became even deeper

Ryuji:"*sigh* It wasn't a dream right? You remember it too yeah?"

Ren:"Yeah, that wasn't a dream for sure, I still haven't connected all the dots, but I'm getting closer to the answer… perhaps that weird cat thing, Morgana might have the answers."

Ryuji:"Didn't peg you for the intelligent type, I thought you would be the popular kid"

Ren:"...*sigh*"

Ryuji:"I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah, thanks Ren" He gave a grin at then end.

Ren:"You're welcome"

Ryuji:"But man, that Kamoshida we saw there… You prolly don't know about it, but there are some bad rumors about that bastard."

Ren:"physical abuse perhaps, sexual assault comes to mind for a person such as him, the other Kamoshida, the king I mean, tortured those dolls, that looked like real students, some were even dead"

Ryuji:"Yeah...No one says anything against him 'cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida acted inside that castle felt crazy real 'cause of that"

Ryuji:"... I wonder if we can go back to the castle again…"

Ren:'Perhaps we can'

Ryuji:"Sorry to drag you out here like this, That is all I had to say, but you know what, we are pretty similar" Ryuji smiled.

Ren:"No worries"

Ryuji:"I feel like we're gonna get along just fine as 'troublemakers', I'll come talk if I see ya, Don't ignore me alright?"

Ren nodded.

Ryuji:"Later…"

Ren:"See you…"

Ren waved him goodbye.

Ren:'I guess I have a friend now... besides the twins. No, my bonds with the twins feel way deeper than this... well it will be fun to tease Ryuji in the future, he seems like a fun person to be around, certainly not bland like the rest of the school'

 **Take your Time**

Ren:'I guess I'll just head home for today'

Before leaving he got a book at the library, the girl was very annoyed at him, but couldn't refuse, he got the title 'Arsène Lupin, Gentleman Burglar', the same name as his Persona, the author was Maurice Leblanc.

Ren:'Hrm, Ironic… Sojiro-san, are you perhaps a mystery fan, or there is something more? *chuckle*'

 **+5 Knowledge**

 **Scholarly 27/50**

 **20XX/04/11~12:47 PM  
Monday-Lunchtime-Cloudy.  
Aoyama Station to ~~ Shibuya Station to ~~ Yongen-jaya station.**

Riding the train back, Ren was glad not to be assaulted again, that Azami woman really put the fear of God in him, although he felt many eyes on him, he sat on a seat, and blazed through the book on his two rides, finishing it fast.

Ren:'Suave, debonair crook who is considered to be the French answer to Sherlock Holmes. Arsene Lupin is a gentleman, who "operates only in châteaux and salons" and "man of a thousand disguises" This master thief is a Robin Hood like figure who steals not just for his own gain, but for the ultimate good of someone else. His arrogance certainly matches Sherlock Holmes thats for sure'

Arsene, his persona cackled in sick satisfaction.

Ren:'Well, it was a good read, however the disguises are very interesting, perhaps I can learn it someday, his charming nature is also a tough act to follow, he is so proficient with gadgets, and stays cool in many situations'

 **+10 Charm**

 **+5 Knowledge**

 **+15 Proficiency**

 **+5 Kindness**

 **Scholarly 32/50**

 **Adept 19/25**

 **Warm-hearted 12/25**

 **Allure 17/50**

Ren:'I guess I should return it tomorrow'

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/11~13:20 PM  
Monday-Afternoon-Sunny.  
Cafe Leblanc, Yongen-jaya.**

Sojiro:"Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today, It's only the first day and you're already showing hours late?"

Ren:"..."

Sojiro:"Going to ignore me huh? That's fine… Look, just behave yourself. Your life is forfeit if anything happens, you understand the meaning of probation right?"

Ren:"..."

Sojiro:"*sigh* What a hard kid to take care of"

Sojiro grabbed some keys and tossed it over, Ren was able to accurately map the path and trajectory of the toss perfectly in a few moments, his eyes followed the key in the air, as if time slowed down, or his perception heightened as he picked the key, easily.

Sojiro said nothing, but Ren guessed this was a spare key to the shop.

*ring *ring*

Sojiro:"Hey what's up? Yeah, I'll close shop up soon, I'll be there in half an hour..."

Ren:'Closing already?'

The conversation continued as Ren took a booth and finished the tiny homework he was assigned.

In the middle of the study, Sojiro said he was going to meet somebody, and closed up shop, after a few minutes Ren was finished, he marveled at how proficient his handwriting was.

 **+1 Knowledge**

 **Scholarly 34/50**

Stretching a bit after the work, he picked up his wallet, and exited the building, closing the shop, soon he got lost on Minato district, an adventure in the middle of the concrete jungle, so to speak, he explored a tiny part of Shibuya and Aoyama yesterday, it was time to visit Roppongi.

There he had to aid a Sushi chef contestant, the man was hot passionate and overly friendly, he was like a Sakamoto on steroids, a girl who was lost trying to find candy, she didn't even care where her parents where, she just wanted the damned candy, her priorities were messed up, but Ren finally convinced the airhead to return to her mother.

Befriended a store clerk who was very much listless, got dragged and participated in a street amateur Mahjong match, won the prize, and got out before people could mob him.

Stopped a robbery near one of the alleys, the nerdy kid was very grateful, he wore the Roppongi high school uniform, guided a couple of foreigners towards a Love Hotel? Well he left very quickly after that, that was very embarrassing, they were of Uruguay of all places, Ren pulled out his knowledge of Geography and deduced it was somewhere in Latin america, he desisted after that, picked up his phone and put a world wide map and memorized most countries and their positions, with his newfound eidetic memory, still it was a surprise Ren thought the only ones who visited Japan were Asians and Americans, the scales fell from his eyes.

More and more wacky stories came and Ren was stunned, this was very fun.

Presently he was overseeing Roppongi Hills, Mori Tower.

 **+30000**

 **40330 ¥**

 **+10 Kindness**

 **+8 Guts**

 **+5 Charm**

 **+5 Knowledge**

 **+3 Proficiency**

 **Scholarly 37/50**

 **Staunch 24/25**

 **Adept 22/25**

 **Warm-hearted 22/25**

 **Allure 22/50**

 **20XX/04/11~6:09 PM  
Monday-Evening-Sunny.  
Mori Building, Roppongi Hills.**

This was it, Mori building, the Pokemon Headquarters was near, Ren went fearlessly forward, at first he wasn't allowed, but due to his charisma he was quickly allowed, that and mentioning his Grandfather's name was enough to let him in without trouble, in, he was like a child with a new toy, exploring the departments, meeting and befriending new people, he even got to meet the storyboarders, he was surprised that he could give out advice for their next games and anime's, they were mostly done with Sun and Moon anime by now, only the last episodes needed to be animated, but they could do that in five weeks time, or so they hoped.

Soon his adventure began again, he helped a programmer with his stress, the man was very irritable, but Ren now had a way with words that few people left could compete.

He got a creeper off a woman's back from the other department, and even got asked to do a small cameo as a voice actor for the anime and new promotional ads.

Overall it was a fun experience, he should try it again, perhaps next in Tokyo Disney, he would love to dub a character from a movie from them.

 **+8085 ¥**

 **48415 ¥**

 **+10 Kindness**

 **+13 Charm**

 **+8 Guts**

 **+3 Knowledge**

 **+15 Proficiency**

 **Allure 35/50**

 **Scholarly 40/50**

 **Empathetic 7/50 - Rank 4**

Ren is able to comprehend the mental or emotional state of another individual perfectly, his warped kindness is starting to form his new warped sense of justice, Ren's justice will grow from Kindness, a dangerous trait.

 **Skilled 12/50 - Rank 4**

Skilled in anything he puts his mind to, he is in tune with his body, having perfect control.

 **Valiant 7/50 - Rank 4**

Will bravely follow his beliefs, has the courage to spit on death's face and laugh.

 **20XX/04/11~8:10 PM  
Monday-Evening-Crescent Moon.  
A high class mansion, Shibuya.**

Azami:"Here my little honey" Azami, the white haired devil herself approached a very detailed and fancy table, she carried a tiny iron hotpot in her hand, she had cute mitten gloves for handling hot food, a cute blue pajamas and she wore wool socks on her tiny dainty feet, her white hair bounced a bit to the side as she carried the pot with care not to spill the hot food, her pink eyes were full of love observing a small form sitting on her dining table, it was a small girl, completely identical to her, white smooth hair and pink eyes, even the same facial bone structure and pale skin, the girl was only three years old, it was her daughter, her precious daughter.

-If Ren saw this scene, no doubt he would be full of rage for her-

Narumi:"Mommy, hot pot hot pot~~"

Kira Narumi, was the name for her daughter.

Azami:"Here, for mommy's little precious girl"

She put the hot pot in the middle of the table, and took the lid off, sending steam in the air, as well as a great aromatic smell.

Azami:"Here~ Let's eat" Azami grabbed her daughter by her waist, lifted her off the chair she was sitting on, and put her on her lap, it was mostly to keep her daughter from hurting herself.

She served her portion, they usually ate from the same plate, with her serving food for her daughter.

Narumi:"Whoa~~ "

She cut a piece of fish from the stew, took care to remove all the bones, blew a bit to remove the heat for her daughter.

Azami:"Here~ Aaahhm~~"

Narumi:"Aaaah~mmm~~"

The diner continued in such a manner, the Television continued the news in the background.

However the world stopped when someone appeared on the Television screen, it was a boy wearing an unusual uniform, standing in front of Shibuya station, he had the glossiest messy hair she ever seen, and the most handsome Asian face, that was something considering that she worked as a big time producer, director and so much more, she met many actors in her lifetime a grand part of them from hollywood and even Korean singers and stars, yet this boy could compete with the best of them.

It was a boy she was very intimate with.

Narumi:"Handsome~~" her daughter said cutely.

Azami:"Amamiya Ren"

She smirked, unseen by her daughter, the boy was being interviewed, by the time it was a rehash from morning, the boy was recorded in live television.

Azami:"Amamiya Ren…" Her face contorted into a perverted expression, she knew now that she was broken and a disgusting person, she could only chuckle about it outloud.

Her daughter looked up, confused at the mad giggling and chuckles escaping from her mommy's face, she could only see a creepy toothy smile, her eyes half lid, cloudy with something she didn't know, and a blush on her cheeks, that hole expression oozed danger.

Narumi:"Mommy…...?"

 **20XX/04/11~8:39 PM  
Monday-Evening-Crescent Moon.  
Mori Building, Roppongi Hills.**

He finished the day by jogging to one famous hotspot in Minato, Tokyo Tower, it took a few minutes of jogging to get towards a vista, as well as what happened today he took his phone and took a photo, selfie, and a video, working around his thoughts, the vista he chose was in a green area, he sat near a hill, he looked around seeing Tokyo, or at least a slice of it, the city was well illuminated as nightlife bustled, the wind picked up as it became more chilly.

Ren:'Today was very fun…Perhaps the most fun monday of my life, I hope I didn't give trouble to those guys at the Mori building, they were very cool. I guess I should end this visit on a high-note, let's try a cabaret or a nightclub to pick up some girls! Sojiro seems to be doing this as well...'

With his newfound courage he marched forward, however after being rejected entry he gave up on the 5th cabaret, He visited a high class sushi place for his troubles, ended up eating too much tuna and salmon for his own good, his stomach seemed like a vacuum after he summoned his Persona for the first time.

 **-15550 ¥**

 **32865 ¥**

 **20XX/04/11~9:59 PM  
Monday-Evening-Crescent Moon.  
Tokyo Tower, Minato-to.**

He finished the day by jogging back to Yongen-jaya, it was an 45 min trek at his speed, but he arrived at back to his new home, got spare clothes and took a bath in the onsen, as Cafe Leblanc did not have a shower, he had to rely on the onsen every day.

 **+2 Charm**

 **Allure 37/50**

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/11~10:49 PM  
Monday-Evening-Crescent Moon.  
Cafe Leblanc.**

After uploading his photos and videos to the two social apps he was using, looking at the infinity symbol next to his battery life, was somewhat disconcerting, he didn't have to charge it since he arrived here in Tokyo, well he hoped it was the creepy eye app he had on the phone, and that Igor had something to do with it, it was his deduction.

Finally he closed his eyes reviewing his day with a smile, he really liked the wacky and goofy side-adventures he got lost in, they totally remedied those horrible rumors from the school-body, and the tense atmosphere of a prep school.

Ren:'Oh… yeah… I should call Grandfather'

He phoned his Grandfather.

Ren's Grandfather:"Ren-chan." A deep voice, old in tone, yet very deadly it could cut people in pieces if they heard it, the Kansai dialect was also very strong, proof of their origins, the voice was intimidating, however Ren held no fear at all.

Ren:"How are ya doing Hideyo-han?" Soon the dialect also escaped Ren's mouth, he was very guarded towards it, however in the presence of family he couldn't help but blurt it out naturally.

Hideyo:"Respect your elder, call me Oji-sama or Sofu" Was the hard-ass response

Ren:"The hell you saying Jii-chan, why should I call you that, you mad?" The dialect continued, as more informal speech continued to slip through his tongue.

Hideyo:"Oji-sama, you can do it Ren-chan" The ever patient deep voice said.

Ren"*sigh* Oji-sama, how are you doing?" Was Ren's resigned speech.

Hideyo:"Terrible, The Financial group is growing steadily not to worry, however a grander problem has surged"

Ren:"What problem Oji-sama?"

Hideyo:"Your Father went missing" was the grave tone, Ren had a cold shiver, Father was...

Ren:"Him? The Hiroko went missing? I thought he went up and died"

Ren:'shitty dad…...'

Hideyo:"Hm, why so?"

Ren:"Mother seemed very upset with him 4 night ago"

Hideyo:"It wasn't Kazumi, no it wasn't her, she might have been upset with Hiroko, but not to the extent of killing him"

Ren:'Grandfather, you are underestimating her insanity'

Hideyo:"Even so, It couldn't have been her…"

Ren:"Oh, why?"

Hideyo:"She left three days ago in a business trip to Wales, your father went missing today, and it was confirmed that she checked in to her hotel last night, Hiroko went to work yesterday, while she was half the world away, there is no possible way for her to be involved in his killing…"

Ren:'Half the world away? How the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?'

Ren:'How did she kill him? I'm pretty sure she did it, he is not missing, he's dead somewhere...'

Ren:'How the fuck does she cross the world in one night… a private jet? No that would leave tracks, bad tracks for the police to follow, Mother isn't stupid, she is an intelligent psycho, did she hire somebody to do it ?'

Ren:"Face it Oji-sama, he is dead, do you think the mob did it?"

Hideyo:"Ren-chan, your father is not dead, my son cannot be dead"

Ren:'Hideyo-han, face reality already!'

Hideyo:"I've been putting waves on the underworld, so as to find your father, I expect the kidnappers to show themselves and give their demands, the police is also working on the case and you will be asked to visit the police tomorrow to testify, you are on probation, so you are a suspect, stupid police, however I expect them to release you shortly, just a questioning, your alibi is perfect after all"

Ren:'What a way to ruin my Monday and Tuesday huh?'

Hideyo:"Ren, your father is a disappointment, his personality is worse than trash, his conceit is bigger than his place on earth, however he is still my son, so I shall look for him, he isn't all that bad, his talent is real, and the progress he brought to the Amamiya Financial group was great, it was a pity he didn't bother defending you in court, I guess he didn't care much huh?"

Ren:"yep, the man couldn't be bothered"

Hideyo:"As I said, his personality is worse than a dung pile"

Hideyo:"Well, enough about that, Ren-chan, how are you doing in Tokyo?"

Ren:"Well…"

What followed was a lengthy conversation of his experiences in the capital, forgoing the morbid talk, they got into a more fun conversation, Hideyo was a hardass veteran 78 years old, he thrived and built his empire in the second world war, he survived Torture from the American troops and got out of it alive, now due to his massive economic influence he has stocks and shares in most major organizations world-wide, although still far from the richest family, like the Rothschild or the Saudi they still ranked in the billionaire status, resolving his issue in court would be easy, however Father, Hiroko did not care about Ren, so he didn't bother defending him in court, at the time Kazumi was in Finland -she was Grandfather's left hand while Hiroko was his right hand - Grandfather was in Italy, by the time both of them got news of the incident they were too little too late, the ruling had already happened, Kazumi was wrathful, like a woman possessed, Hideyo was filled with rage but had no choice but to order his grandson to obey the ruling and serve probation, by the end of the sentence Hideyo would remove the criminal record, with some 'specialized help'.

Hideyo:"Well, I guess this is it, visit your cousin, she's anxious to meet you again, she enrolled in Tokyo University after all"

Ren:"Well I'll pay her a visit when I can, goodbye Oji-sama"

Hideyo:"Goodbye."

Ren:'Father is dead, to think a man like Hiroko died, he was the type to make a lot of enemies that's for sure, he was a coward, but if he was a villain in a video game he would be that asshole businessman that cannot be touched by either the police and the underworld, to even think that a kidnapping would occur, when he had all Yakuza clans and alliances, as well as their families in his back pocket, the man's talent was real, he made his own fortune that's for sure, for that I respect him, if we are going by Grandfather's assumption…...'

Ren:'A Chinese or Korean criminal syndicate would be the most likely to kidnap or kill him, they have recently invaded the country, Grandfather didn't have the time to make alliances or deals with those groups yet, Hiroko as shrewd as he is hadn't have the time to put those groups under him… perhaps mother hired them to finish him? No I know that woman very well, I lived with her for 15 years, I know her brand of crazy, she would want to do the job herself, she hated others doing her job for her after all, now how would she be able to cross the entire Eurasia in one night to kill my father? A question for the ages, but… I feel the answer right on the tip of my tongue'

He undressed, now naked he could sleep.

 **To be Continued~~**

 **STATS**

 **Ren Amamiya**

 **Level 4**

 **HP:311/311**

 **SP:33/176**

 **Knowledge-Scholarly 40/50 - Rank 4**

 **Guts-Valiant 7/50 - Rank 4**

 **Proficiency-Skilled 12/50 - Rank 4**

 **Kindness-Empathetic 7/50 - Rank 4**

 **Charm- Allure 37/50- Rank 5**

 **32865 ¥**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Rights to the persona series lay with ATLUS, not me!**

 **Notes:**

 **Descriptive Writing;**

 **Slow-Burn;**

 **Graphic Gore, but not the worst;**

 **Graphic Sexual Content;**

 **Game-Like Elements;**

 **Ren Amamiya**

 **Level 4**

 **HP:311/311**

 **SP:176/176**

 **Knowledge-Scholarly 40/50 - Rank 4**

 **Guts-Valiant 7/50 - Rank 4**

 **Proficiency-Skilled 12/50 - Rank 4**

 **Kindness-Empathetic 7/50 - Rank 4**

 **Charm- Allure 37/50- Rank 5**

 **32865 ¥**

 **20XX/04/11~2:39 PM**

 **Monday-Evening-Storms.**

 **Sao Paulo, Brazil**.

Sitting on top of a fancy leather chair, a woman of unbelievable beauty, with dark hair, black as the night, falling down to her knees, with aquatic eyes that enchanted every person she met, the woman was illuminated by the light of the room, the ceiling was tall, the building had a modern design, that meant a lot of wood grain design everywhere, which amused her.

Jorge:"The steak? Good?" The old man in front of her asked, his brow sweated, his hands trembled.

A halberd swung down on the plate coming from behind the woman, it cut the steak in half, it raised itself and struck the piece of meat again, the halberd continued cutting the beef, until it was down to bite sizes, the woman then reached for the silverware, the fork, held by her pierced a slice of steak, and with a flick of her wrists the meat jumped from the silverware, forward hitting Jorge right in his face, the piece of meat fell down to his lap, he felt the juices of the top grade beef in his cheek, rage surged deep within, yet he locked behind the best mental iron door he could, his poker face couldn't falter here, yet he was extremely humiliated by this, he couldn't believe the shame, he never had been all his life.

Jorge:"Have... I... insulted... you… perhaps? Kazumi-dono?" The man tried his best, yet his Japanese was extremely choppy, the tangible fear could be felt from where she was standing.

She crossed her legs, she put her hand under her bosom, emphasizing the cleavage that she revealed with her red dress, the old man across from her drooled, yet didn't make a move, because behind her was a pool of blood and gore, his family, his guards, even the chef who served her the steak was dead.

Kazumi:"Jorge… I thought we had a perfectly straight deal? However you went back on it, I just had the time to come here and remind you in the place of Otou-sama, the deal was simple, it was to give your shares of Burger King to us, How hard is that?"

Jorge:"B-But, you wanted me to trade it for a measly 250 grand? I-I couldn't accept that, the Amamiya group is mad!" He said, panicking, true, he was a very big shareholder on a lot of enterprises, and the deal he made back then when he passed through difficulty was to give the Amamiya financial group the shares to the food chain at a reduced price, even so, Jorge didn't know the specified price, so he kept delaying the decision for over a year now, it was sad, but Kazumi's group worked with very shady business practices.

Kazumi:"Hmm… Well, you had your chance… so what are you and this country going to do about Venezuela, your little neighbors? The Maduro regime seems to be going strong."

Jorge:"We-"

Kazumi:"I see, nothing, you just going to accept Refugees and do nothing about the oppression next door… I had enough, a Trip to Alaska next, I am tired of the hotness of Brazil's beaches."

She was tired of indecisiveness in politics, the fact that Japan had done nothing to quell North Korea's regime even after extensive threat to her home country didn't make sense, so what if they have nuclear potential, nothing can stop if Japan makes an underground nuclear program as well just in case, well she could easily resolve the issue, but she liked conflict, a lot of conflicts.

Kazumi:"Don't worry about the shares Jorge, it will be passed to us either way." When having lawyers and politicians on your pocket, as well as the other shareholders cooperating with the Amamiya group for the past few years, there was no way they would leave empty-handed from this venture, true, they didn't know about this little mission she took here, however they didn't need to know, they were blinded by the influence of her group that was all they needed to think about, Jorge's death would be a terrible accident, and there would be no connections to her, or her father-in-law, because she was supposed to be in Finland right now. Traveling undetected in the sky faster than any hypersonic jet was such a joy.

The halberd behind her had a transparent quality, yet suddenly it materialized fully, revealing an Empress, it had an overpowering presence that made him pray for the gods.

Kazumi:" **Wu Zetian, Kill him** please" The empress obeyed the woman's orders, the halbert moved, with relativistic speeds comparable to light, the Empress Wu Zetian slashed all around the building, in less than picoseconds the tower was split in half, diagonally right in the middle, yet after that picosecond, an explosion of fire surged from the unbelievable kinetic energy being transformed into heat, and blew up entire city blocks, right in the middle of the flames Kazumi stood, being held by her Persona, as she laughed at her power now available someway in real life.

She looked at people being flash burned, running around in flames until they fell down, Elderly being locked down by burning rubble, a police precinct catching fire, damaging smoke and embers spreading fast to the city, her Persona truly was a treat to see in action.

Wu Zetian flew, hidden by the smoke towards the upper part of the Americas, as the slow response to the large fire caused arrived.

Kazumi:'That reminds me, today was Ren-chan's first day at school, did he make a friend?' The worries of a mother wouldn't relent.

Kazumi:'I hope so.'

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/11~11:27 PM**

 **Monday-Evening-Crescent Moon.**

 **Velvet Room.**

He opened his eyes as he took in the now familiar place, the Velvet room, the hard surface of the bed and the different clothing were made apparent.

Caroline:"...About time, Inmate." She said with bite, however, there was an undeniable warmth that accompanied her words.

Ren:"I'll get up Caroline." He said with a charming smile and a very deep voice for a teen, she blushed and muttered lowly to herself.

Caroline:"...He goes and becomes even more handsome, it has only been a day, what the hell." she said in a whisper to herself.

Justine:"Our master wishes to speak with you, it's best if you take heed to them."

As usual, both of them had such a cute voice that made him have warm feelings.

Igor:"First off, let us celebrate our reunion.' He said with his usual smirk, it hid something that Ren didn't like, in fact, he was pretty pissed off at this guy for no other reason than that he suspected Igor since the beginning, a lot of things didn't add up and his Scholarly mind agreed with him.

Igor:"Hoh? You've awakened to your powers. And very special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin."

Ren:"Persona? What do you mean by very special?"

Igor chuckled.

Igor:"You possess the power of the wild card, but that conversation is for a later occasion. Personas are, in other words, a "mask" - an armor of the heart when confronting the world, you will be training and developing this power in the future. For that, I have high expectations for you."

Ren:"I don't particularly care about your expectations Igor." He said in a harsh voice.

 **+10 Guts**

 **Valiant 17/50 - Rank 4**

Both Caroline and Justine gasped, Caroline, while reluctant, grabbed her baton and bashed it on the door, almost hitting his thighs, but Ren saw that she wasn't really going to hurt him, just scare him off.

Caroline:"Y-You don't have a say in this." she said a bit surprised by Ren's harsh words against her master.

Justine:"The rehabilitation is a necessary process so you will have to comply, it's for your own good." she responded in monotone, yet if you knew how to detect then you'd see a bit of surprise in her face as well

Caroline:"And, p-please give a bit of respect towards our master." Ren faced her and both had a silent discussion, then Caroline turned back to face Igor.

Ren:"...What about the strange app in my phone, it connects to that other world, right?"

Igor:"I see you connected the dots… Have you come to appreciate the metaverse navigator? Perhaps you've come to like the infinite battery it gives your phone."

Ren:"So that's why...I presumed it, however, to think such a thing… there is no way an app can give such a benefit normally, is it magic or something else, because there's no way science can explain an infinite lithium battery…." Ren mumbled to himself, making sure the others couldn't hear.

 **+2 Knowledge**

 **Scholarly 42/50 - Rank 4**

Igor:"Using the navigator will allow you to travel between Reality and the Metaverse."

Ren:"What's the reason…?"

Igor:"...I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief."

Caroline:"It's the master's gift to you! You better take heart in using it, Inmate!"

Justine:"Devote yourself to your training so that you may become the perfect thief."

Ren:'They want to rehabilitate me by making me commit more crimes, perfect logic!' the sarcasm didn't escape him one bit.

Igor:"It must be disheartening to make use of the Navigator alone."

Ren:'So he's going to give it to any allies that come with me to that world, like Ryuji...' Ren's scholarly intelligence, already deduced what Igor's words were going to be. He felt too smart, but it was a pleasurable feeling, having his brain constantly being worked by the little things in life. Everything was being analyzed, every little perception of the world, it was incredible.

 **+5 Knowledge.**

 **Scholarly 47/50 - Rank 4**

Igor:"Should there be others who prove beneficial to your cause, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to become a most excellent thief..."

Ren:'As I thought.'

Igor:"I must depart, you have free time now." Igor said, as a cloud of darkness flashed everything and both he and the table disappeared.

Justine sensing a bit of free time, weaved her hand like a ballerina, the cells disappeared instantly, and the room expanded infinitely, in fact, it felt like there was a purple ceiling, and an infinite expanse of ground for all sides, there were no walls, nothing.

He was released from his chains, only his clothes remained.

Ren:"What?"

Justine:"I just made a better place for what's going to happen."

Caroline:"It's time to explain everything that is happening to you. So ask away and we will answer"

Ren:"Aside from the weird powers I have noted my strength and speed increase a lot, that's gotta do with my persona right?"

Caroline:"You're right, you may not know this but every Persona has values set in stone, like a video game, however unlike a video game you can't access them via a menu or something, you have to come here to the velvet room."

Justine:"All of your personas shall be recorded in this compendium…" She grabbed a thick book.

Justine:"It self-updates with your actions." She said scrolling through the pages faster and faster. Until she stopped in the middle of it.

Justine:"Here." She passed the book to him, where he found this written.

 **REN's PERSONAS**

Arsene - Fool - Level 2 - Next Level - 50 exp

 **ARSENE - FOOL - LEVEL 2 - NEXT LEVEL - 50 EXP**

 **STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES**

Weak to - Ice, Bless

Strong to - Curse

 **SKILLS (2/20)**

Eiha - 4 SP

Light curse damage to one foe, it burns their life away, leaving a bloodied corpse.

Cleave - 2% HP

Light physical damage to one foe, Arsene cleaves one enemy with one claw.

 **STATS**

Strength - 15

Magic - 20

Endurance 15

Agility - 19

Luck - 13

There was written stats, skills, weaknesses, and strengths, it was very comprehensive, so the stats…

Ren:"The stats, do they influence my body?"

Justine:"Yes, it will influence your constitution, if your persona can destroy stone, then you will also be able to do the same, if your persona can destroy a building in a single hit, then you will also be capable, if your persona can cast a spell, you will also be able, if your persona can survive a bullet, if your persona can destroy a country, world, galaxy, you'll be able to do the same, very simple right? Personas are reflections of yourself, an extension of yourself, a doppelganger without the same form or even the personality. It is an amazing power."

Caroline:"However, since its strength is yours then its weaknesses are as well. You'll do well not to visit any churches, well I'm just joking, there are no priests in the real world who have a blessing attack, _Hehehe_ "

Justine:"just be careful of freezing temperatures, you are more likely to get a frostbite than people with the same endurance as you."

Ren:"I see, are these..." however he was cut off by Caroline.

Caroline:"His endurance, you are joking, there are set few humans alive that actually possess more than **15 endurance** , Justine,, and even if he does have the weakness to ice he needs to be pretty cold to be affected because the endurance counters the weakness, I think a little over -70°C will do the trick."

Ren:"So not many humans surpass 15 endurance huh? What are the normal values for a human then? Based on these stats."

Justine and Caroline looked at each other, then faced him with a nihilistic gaze.

Justine:"...1, just 1 in every status, except magic which is 0, that's the average human. In fact, peak human condition can't even reach 2 in a category, like strength or agility, even those record breakers can't…"

Ren:"Huh? So low."

Caroline:"The scale grows far above what humans are capable of, so it uses the human as a starting point to measure more incredible beings such as you."

Ren:"Such as myself? Am I not human?"

Caroline:"No, persona users cannot be classified as humans anymore."

Justine:"It stems for their potential to grow into powerful godlike beings."

Caroline:"However you are more special than the average persona user because you can use that power in real life, normally the stats, skills, and personas could only be used in the other world, however, your body is very strong, very very strong. Because you can use everything in the real world as well."

Justine:"You are also the possessor of the wild card having it will give you special advantages, they are many, and are very powerful" Justine grabbed the book, and flipped the pages until she stopped, she then gave it back to Ren, with a stoic look.

Justine:"We can't read these pages, even our master can't read them, there contains all the information about the wild card, please read silently at your discretion."

Ren took the book and read all the information, it contained, his name, level... Health...Stamina.

Ren:'This seems just like an RPG' However he stopped at a title, called social stats, it contained:

 **Knowledge-Scholarly 47/50 - Rank 4**

 **Guts-Valiant 17/50 - Rank 4**

 **Proficiency-Skilled 12/50 - Rank 4**

 **Kindness-Empathetic 7/50 - Rank 4**

 **Charm- Allure 37/50- Rank 5**

Ren:'I see, so this has been affecting me, Knowledge, means the power of the mind, wisdom, intelligence...everything. Guts mean how courageous I am, Proficiency means how adept I am at crafting and dexterity? Perhaps I can make some DIYs for social media, that's an idea for the future, Kindness, how willing I am to help, and empathize with people? And Charm, physical attractiveness, charisma, everything that makes me desirable is bundled up here.'

Ren:'So this is what causing me trouble in the real world, Charm…'

Ren:"I see that here there's something called social stats, care to elaborate?"

Caroline:"We don't know much about them inmate, but they affect your state of being strong, they are divided into ranks, starting from 1 to 10, every human can be comfortably put into these categories with different numbers, depending on their genetics and lifestyle"

Justine:"However, wildcards are the only ones that can perceive these numbers with the help of the compendium"

Caroline:"What's more only wildcards can fundamentally change these values easily, the other normal people can only go so far, and have to put extreme effort into changing the ranks."

Justine:"And, unfortunately, humans can only go until rank 4 in each category, that's the hard limit, the smartest people that have lived, or will ever live can only achieve rank 4 in knowledge for example. The best crafter, the best model, the most courageous hero, the most compassionate person, they can't pass rank 4, no matter what they do, rank 5 and up are for more... complex beings."

Ren was already rank 4 in all categories except charm which was level 5, so this is why, he wasn't human anymore, they were right, a physician might work their entire life, be a genius since birth and only reach rank 3... rank 4 was only for legendary historical figures, those could be counted in one hand, and in some categories, examples may have never been documented.

Ren:"Is there a way to lower these stats? For example, if I try to disfigure my face, the charm stat surely will drop?"

Caroline:"No, it's impossible, the universe itself will assure nothing decreases your social stats, the chance of you disfiguring your face, in a manner that will not heal is completely nil and void, the outcome will never happen in a million different parallel universes."

So it was impossible, picking up a knife and trying to slash his face wouldn't happen for example, because the universe would never will it, the knife had a better chance of breaking before it could reach his face, and even if it did, it would make superficial wounds that could be healed fast.

Caroline:"The wild card is always progressive, you will never be able to regress a stat"

Ren:"I see…" 'so it's impossible to do anything about this Charm, I just have to live with it'

Ren:"My stats are…"

Justine:"If you are going to list your stats forget it, we can't read them, the pages itself blur, the words you speak from your mouth turn to static in our ears, the wild card likes privacy, only you can have this information."

Ren:"Thank you, sorry."

Caroline:"No need to apologize, even our master can't read it"

Ren;'She said it earlier, so even Igor himself can't, this might get some leverage over him, he is hiding something from me, yet I can't really pinpoint what, however, I am getting closer and closer'

Ren:"I've noticed that I earned a lot of money through the Metaverse, what's up with that? It's like money just appeared in my wallet all of the sudden."

Justine:"You are able to earn money by defeating shadows in the metaverse, the money will automatically be added to your wallet in cash or be added to any bank account you open, although I wouldn't count a credit card as a better option than cash in Japan."

Ren:"True, we do have a dislike for cards, however, there is still tracing money trail, how can I evade human systems of detecting that my money is not really from any bank or government?"

Justine:"The Multiverse wills mass hypnosis, of both humans, machines, and systems, to them you had that money all along, and just like that there's nothing wrong with the world."

Ren:"Why would the universe do that for me?"

Justine:"It's not much, changing perceptions for humans and machines is… very… very easy, even for us...And the universe just sees a great possibility for you, you are a wild card, you are worth investing in"

Ren:"Worth investing in?"

Caroline:"Yes you are, the Multiverse considers you more valuable than the whole of the human race, so it will bend over backward for you, for a teeny tiny bit...However, Inmate, you are not the most valuable thing worth investing, the Multiverse knows this, in fact, you are not even close, not even us are close, keep that in mind..."

Justine:"Also keep in mind there are things and beings that far surpass the multiverse… you are important, true, but you will never reach such a stage in your lifetime…"

Ren:"Is that a challenge?!" He said motivated.

Caroline:"Hmph! Perhaps Inmate."

Continuing to look his file he stopped at confidants, and skills born for confiding, the usage of the tarot cards was intriguing, yet his mind quickly got bored of making hypothesis and analyzing it, they had similar ranks to the social aspect, and every rank had a different skill, it seemed to be a trophy for advancing personal relationships, he felt that this really was important, as both skills seemed to be very powerful.

He closed the book, his thoughts ran for miles, yet each and every one of them were organized orderly, reaching conclusions out of nothing was easy, so easy it was scary.

He gave the book to Justine, and it disappeared in a blue, neon dust.

Caroline:"There's still some time, want to exercise your power in this space?" She pointed to the infinite expanse of stone.

Ren:"Yeah."

They got up from the wooden chairs Justine had summoned, he stretched his body, and summons his persona with a surge of blue flames, Caroline summoned a lot of dummies for him to fight against, he used all of his Persona skills to get a grip, did varied attacks and saw how everything worked, one thing he was surprised by was that he could summon a knife - that he used when he first visited that teacher's Palace - on his hand with a whiff of blue flames at any time he wanted, he could also dismiss it very easily, he thought how broken this was, if this was in the hands of a killer he could summon and unsummon the weapon at any time he needed, this Persona was also something else.

He fought Caroline in a mock battle, needless to say, he lost all matches with her, she didn't use any persona, just her own body, yet she gave room for him to understand what was happening in every battle, and each match she gave more than enough time for him to come up with new tactics and moves. She complimented him on his battle sense, she said he was a quick learner - probably because of his Knowledge combined with Proficiency, that were both rank 4- and would trump most people, even her, however the difference was that she was superior in anything else but tactics, it doesn't matter if you have the better intelligence when fighting Superman if what you have is only a wooden stick, would be the better analogy, to beat her, he needed to match her firepower, and he wasn't even close.

However the matches gave him a lot of insight, the damage taken by the Persona wouldn't transfer to him, so the astral spirit was useful as a shield, the range that the persona could be away from the user was significant, it was more than 1 km before he got bored and called Arsene back. Normal people could not see, feel, touch, smell or hear a persona, only outliers like persona users and other fantastical beings could interact with it, so if Arsene were to punch someone - they would probably die - but they would only feel the pain and damage in the area, they wouldn't feel the fist, so Arsene could interact with the real world, yet normal people couldn't interact with it.

He could use the persona discreetly, like summoning Arsene's hand, on top of his one so he could have three working arms, Arsene had _controllable chains_ so using them was easily enough for him. Arsene had wings, so he could summon Arsene's wings on his back so he could achieve flight, he used it creatively in the fight against Caroline, propulsing himself on the air, doing flips with the aid of the wings, cartwheeling, pirouetting, every maneuver to help him evade and confuse, as well as to get close to the enemy was appreciated by his intelligence.

Another thing was that his senses were linked with the Persona, what it could see, Ren could also see, what Ren could feel, Arsene too would feel. So even if the damage wasn't transmitted to him, pain caused to the Persona would still make him grit his teeth.

Arsene was truly fit for being a tool in the perfect crime, he could be sent kilometers away, claw a nobody for example and the crime would never be traced back to him, Arsene could rob a bank no problem, and it would be blamed on a ghost, since security cameras can't see the persona.

It was truly an amazing tool, and it was all possible thanks to the skill gained by the confidant system:

 **World Ruled over by Power**

Ren and his teammates now have limitless bodies, not restricted by normal limits, Personas now influence the real world and their real bodies.

This was why to think a reward like that would modify reality itself. Ren thought that even the twins didn't know about this skill, and he would be right since he remembered what Justine said to him earlier.

Caroline:"It's time, return back and get some rest" she said with a disappointed look, after a very hearty conversation between the three - well the heart was mostly Caroline, Justine was pretty muted, however Ren included her too - The twins didn't want him to leave so soon since he made great company, but it was time to go.

 **Take your Time**

 **MondayTuesday**

 **20XX/04/12~5:27 AM**

 **Tuesday-Early Morning-Heavy Rain.**

 **Cafe Leblanc.**

Ren:'Fate, Awakening of powers huh, So, how did mother kill father...?'

He looked at his phone, he wondered why he had woken up early, it didn't make sense since he went to sleep a bit late last night, but there was no exhaustion on him, nor the desire to sleep.

 **Social Media**

 **Link-789**

 **Instagram-1356**

It seems that his popularity surged, his visit, videos, and photos, as well as the quasi-interviews he got from the pokemon headquarters made head into his popularity online, the comments were unbelievably pleasurable to read, even the hate comments, he just wanted to be someone better than a nobody, the flicks of a dream started surging deep within the recesses of his mind, to be a world leader, to make an undeniable change, to be written forever in the history books, that flicker of a dream started sprouting deep within, and Ren didn't even know.

Ren:'...The only Hypothesis I have is that she somehow has a Persona capable of flight…'

He made use of the ceiling girder made of wood to make reverse crunches, his body transformed by the Persona could now literally punch through stone, to make a body like that make an effort to build more muscle took a lot more effort and time, normal exercises didn't put stress into his body any longer, taking time he made sure the next exercise was crazier and more creative than the last, soon 35 minutes passed and he stopped the intensive workout.

 **20XX/04/12~6:02 AM**

 **+3 HP**

 **+2SP**

 **HP:314/314**

 **SP:178/178**

Ren:'To use the persona in real life she used my skill _World Ruled over by Power_ '

He went towards the bath, because it was rainy it was a medicinal bath, it was very relaxing to just clean himself from the seat and dirt he accumulated while working out.

Ren:'Because I consider Kazumi, Okaa-sama, an ally, she was able to use her power in real life?'

Ren:'She needed to have a persona powerful enough to cross entire Eurasia, the possibility that she has flight is great, she needed to be fast so her alibi is believable, she was possibly recorded in the lobby of a hotel in England, her check in and everything was recorded, her arrival to the airport as well, damn, I'm thinking backward…'

 **-160 ¥**

 **32705 ¥**

 **+3 Charm**

 **Allure 40/50**

Ren:'She was effectively in England when the crime when Hiroko disappeared, at least when the investigation is concerned, however in reality… she used her Persona to travel here and kill him discreetly in some ditch…'

Ren:'Pretty out there conclusion, but it is the most believable hypothesis, based on my findings.'

He entered Leblanc, already dressed in the uniform, he put the umbrella to rest near the door, opened up his bag and just started studying, these days his routine seemed to be more methodical than anything, which fit him just fine. He wanted to help Hideyo-han and his financial group grow and expand, he felt a bit of shame realizing that the criminal record might hinder his future, perhaps he could have saved that girl another way. However, he still stood by his decision of protecting her. Even if-

Sojiro entered the Cafe, both made small talk and he served breakfast and a cup of coffee, Ren devoured it with gusto.

 **+1 Knowledge**

 **Scholarly 48/50**

 **Take your Time.**

 **20XX/04/12~8:00 AM**

 **Tuesday-Early Morning-Heavy Rain.**

 **Aoyama train.**

He took the two trains to school like usual, the crowded train made it easy to eavesdrop, other people,

Lighthearted Student:"What was the conductor thinking, charging into the station at top speed like that?" a boy his age spoke with a bit of derisiveness.

Mellow Student:"Didn't you see the footage recovered, it was leaked on the internet and it showed the conductor, he totally lost it in his final moments. These accidents have been happening a lot lately." another boy responded and both started making a conversation.

Lighthearted Student:"All these accidents are people losing their minds, right?"

Mellow Student:"Well, between the economy sucking and how depressing the news always is, it's all not that surprising."

Ren was near the door, and behind him was a brown haired female student, she stared at him, ignoring her phone, her hand came and grabbed the small of his back, as she pressed against him. The rest of the trip had him stunned as the girl just held him close, no words were exchanged.

 **Take your Time**

Male Announcer:"Aoyama-Itchome, This is Aoyama-Itchome."

"Did you see what people were saying on that site? It's him…"

"I think that's the transfer student, the one people online are saying is a criminal"

He heard the buzz when he arrived on the station.

Foulmouthed Male Student:"It's raining pretty hard, fucking shit, if we don't hurry we'll get in a huge-ass, trouble if we're late and you know that shitty teacher won't let us catch a break."

Black-Haired Male Student:"Sakamoto got into another confrontation yesterday with Kamoshida"

Foulmouthed Male Student:"School has already started and that bastard is already getting into a fight? Fuck him, he doesn't care about this shit at all."

Black-Haired Male Student:"School is annoying enough as it is, with Sakamoto buying fights, and the new criminal transfer student, might make more trouble for everyone else."

After hearing for a bit he headed out of the station. He entered the road for the school, passing a map so he could locate it better, there was a clearing with a lot of vending machines near the entrance, there two girls were talking, they had transparent umbrellas and they were mildly attractive if a bit normal.

Melancholic Female Student:"I feel so down lately when it's raining. I guess we'll be playing Volleyball in the gym for PE Today."

Loud Female Student:"I am not looking forward to that. Why'd I have to be on the same team as Takamaki?"

Loud Female Student:"She's only a magazine model because of her stupid ridiculous body. Being near her disgust me"

Melancholic Female Student:"Yeah, but we can't just ignore her, either, because of her relationship with Kamoshida-sensei"

Loud Female Student:"Dealing with her is such a hassle, I wish she'd stop coming to school."

Ren:'Damn, people are insensitive just because she is beautiful, I guess jealousy can really hit people hard.'

Ren walked away, towards the entrance to the school.

'Well, I seem to have made it to school without too much hassle.'

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/12~9:30 AM**

 **Tuesday-Morning-Heavy Rain.**

 **Shuujin Academy.**

Ren lazily listened to the next teacher, Ann and him really hit off as friends, they had a lot in common, both being outcasts because of nasty rumors, Ren was proud to say that he even got her number discreetly.

Ushimaru-sensei:"I'm the social studies teacher, you shall call me Ushimaru-sensei. I'll be teaching you the rules and regulations of society this year." The old fart overweight teacher with rimmed glasses said to the class. The teacher looked around, seeing everyone's faces with a condescending look.

Ushimaru-sensei:"Hmph, you all look like you've been spoiled growing up. Before we learn society's rules, maybe… I should start with the rules of being an actual decent human being."

Ren was bored, he could with his intelligence now multitask and compartmentalize the lecture, all while paying attention to the rain outside counting raindrops to test his brain and see how potent it was, or passing flirty letters to Ann, people think that him being a victim of rape by that woman Kira Azami might make him squeamish to approach other women, however it was nothing like that, he was ashamed to say that he felt pleasure from the sex, the part he didn't like was Azami holding his life and future in his hands, controlling him and blackmailing him, she didn't care, he never met the woman before, yet she made him pass through that shameful and frankly rage-inducing experience, without his consent.

Perhaps it was different with women or other men who were raped, however, he knew that Kira Azami was an individual, he shouldn't blame or distrust the other gender, that's why he wasn't afraid of getting close to Ann.

Ushimaru-sensei:"Hey, new kid." the teacher called him, it wasn't unexpected at all, by the discussion earlier about being a decent human the teacher targeted him, because he had a criminal record, perhaps the teacher wanted to ask a difficult question that Ren had no hope of answering, however that was naive of the old fart, Ren had rank 4 in knowledge after all.

Ushimaru's brown eyes, behind his spectacles, called the new student with black wavy hair, the new kid was looking at the rain, as if he found something funny, he was so focused it seemed that he was counting every raindrop, but that was frankly impossible, the kid slowly turned his head, and finally faced him, the seats near him had intimidated students, the male students turned their heads to the door in fear, cold sweat ran through their heads, the females were slip, some were completely enraptured by the new kid's appearance, the others were trying their hardest to ignore, finally Ushimaru managed to focus on the transfer student's eyes, they were gray in color, not entirely black, however he hesitated because of the intensity of those narrow eyes, it felt like he was completely analyze before being discarded as inconsequential by the new kid, it made his blood boil a bit, he graduated in the fine sciences of philosophy, sociology and had a Phd. in anthropology, yet he was being treated like trash by the new kid, he was being treated like a pebble on the side of the road.

Ushimaru disliked this feeling very much.

Ren:"What is it, Ushimaru-sensei?" the new kid said in such a deep voice, Ushimaru couldn't believe it came from a 16-17-year-old kid, it had such a charismatic tone to it that he was instantly at ease, the bad feeling he had immediately disappeared, he eventually forgot the kid looked like he was trash just by the voice.

Ushimaru-sensei:'What was the kid's name again? Oh right, Amamiya Ren-kun'

Ushimaru-sensei:"Amamiya-kun, the Greek philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts. A soul is composed of what?"

Ren:'So he goes right for a western philosopher to throw me a bit off huh?'

Ren:"According to Plato's tripartite theory of soul Plato asserted that the soul is composed of three parts; the logical, the spirited and the appetitive. These three parts of the soul also correspond to the three classes of a society." Correctly and precisely, his knowledge came out of his lips, with a modulated tone, carrying charm enough to burn this knowledge in everyone's mind.

Ushimaru-sensei:"Correct." the teacher complimented him by even giving out claps.

Ushimaru-sensei:"So you know that huh? Plato's teacher, Socrates, said that evil is born from ignorance. People who have been babied, taught that evil is due to individuality, can only become society's scum."

Ren:'It is not in human nature to choose to act in a way what one believes to be harmful, instead of a way that is good. All wrong, or evil, is only done out of ignorance and not from the intention to do evil. People are known to occasionally commit deeds that are apparently evil either out of self-interest or acting on impulse, against their best. All human actions are driven by self-interest. When people do harmful things, it is only out of ignorance; either not knowing what will benefit them the most, not knowing the correct method of attaining that benefit, or not knowing how not to do something which is harmful to them, there is no conflict between self-interest and morality.'

Ren:'Ignorance, huh? Driven by self-interest and ignorance means that the whole ecosystem of the Earth is evil, not only humans are driven by self-interest, all living beings are... Ignorance, the human race is better knowledgeable about the universe than the animals are, but on a drastic scale it is not by much, there are so many things they don't understand. If this logic holds true then humanity will never know what's best for them, because their ignorance and self-interest will always drive them to be evil, and so there is no escape, only an omniscient being can be called truly just. And that's where you are wrong Socrates, the multiverse doesn't abide by things like evil, good, or self interest, the world wants much more from the living than humans will ever expect' Ren thought back hard on last night's conversation with the twins, he now understood the world better from that, one thing to note about his thoughts was the disconnect he now had with humans, after the twins told him that he, a persona user wasn't human, his subconscious slowly started accepting that, making his thoughts removed from humanity itself.

+10 Knowledge

 **Genius 08/250 - Rank 5**

Exceptional intellect, Ren is an expert in deduction, having the most complex strategies and theories n on the tips of his lips, Unrivaled in history he is the smartest guy around in many light years away from the earth.

Only a second has passed since the teacher spoke, he was honestly surprised by how quick his thoughts were.

Balck-Haired Student:"Wow he got that right… Is he really a criminal?"

Brown-Haired Student:"He seems like a dangerous pretty boy, but maybe he's actually serious about studying?"

The good rumors continued to roll around, making him give a little chuckle, it was a little side mission, but he wanted to change the perception of the student body about him, at least by the end of the year, as his thoughts sobered up, remembering that his dad was missing, he thought somber, with him out of the picture he, Ren would inherit his grandfather's place as the owner of Amamiya finance, that meant he would probably be expecting an arranged marriage soon, when they inevitably pronounce Hiroko, dad's death.

He never really thought much about his dad when growing up, he was only focused on making money and building connections, if there was a word that could describe Hiroko was 'productive', he was one obsessed with his job, obsessed with controlling the economy, obsessed of making billions and billions of profit every year, Hiroko didn't care for much else, that was what he loved to do, in fact making profit was the goal here, he did not spend his massive fortune, no he lived more frugally than anyone else, it was a weird thought, to Hiroko the money at the end didn't matter at all, it was only the process that interested him.

Ushimaru-sensei:"...Bizzare incidents have been happening frequently, those are but the actions of such scum..."

Ren:'Evil is not born from individuality? Yes, I agree. However there are still points that you are not grasping yet Ushimaru-sensei, and you will probably never learn them in your lifetime, I'm afraid, I can see that you will die, perhaps 5 years from now on, prostate cancer, what a way to go huh?' The genius mind in him could already make predictions of the people's future, it made him almost jump in happiness, his brain was so content right now it was staggering.

Ushimaru-sensei:"...We don't need crude people like that in school. Understand?"

 **Take your Time**

 **20XX/04/12~11:20 AM**

 **Shuujin Academy, Indoor court.**

Kamoshida-sensei:"To you!" the teacher said launching a ball, the size and design gave away as a volleyball, the ball came very fast, a spike, from a former olympic player, there was no way a student could receive a serious attack from Kamoshida, and yet, ever so smoothly the new transfer student positioned himself, flexing his knees, and joining his hands, he coordinated his feet to better stand in the path of the ball, and finally received the fast ball, the impact should have been pretty painful, yet no red marks were noticed on the forearms of the student, it was still the usual pale skin, as for the ball it was robbed of its momentum and thrown into the air, it didn't fall outside of the court, it landed in fact on the inside, ready for another theoretical teammate to make the play, but there were no such players on the court, it was just him inside, with the teacher on the other side, the teacher, Kamoshida was standing in the stairs with a box full of volleyballs, it was his idea of exercise, men would take turns training in receiving the ball, it was the activity for the day in fact.

The girls were on the other court playing team basketball, while the rest waited for their turn near the wall, Ren who received the ball perfectly caught Ann in his eyes, she was far removed from the other girls, alone, unfortunate, but there was nothing he could do right now to alleviate her loneliness.

The boys on the sidelines waiting for their turn were all surprised to see the transfer student receive so well, however it wasn't over.

Kamoshida-sensei:"Great receive newbie, let's go even further!" he picked another ball, threw in the air this time, and with all of his 194 cm form he pushed the ball with his palm, launching it faster than 100 km/h, Ren glared, this was not fair for teenagers, adults were much stronger than them, he knew that he himself was stronger than Kamoshida-sensei by a lot, however, this information wasn't known, so this was just an attempt to bully him, he disliked it.

Again, just as easily Ren jumped to the trajectory's impact, he received it just as easily, throwing into the air, almost reaching the ceiling, again it landed in a prime position for the imaginary teammate to make a play before falling into the wooden floor, this was probably due to Ren's strength, speed, and proficiency which made him very in tune with his body.

Kamoshida-sensei:"Again!" However this time it was unexpected, Kamoshida only warned after he took the shot, so Ren was honestly pissed by this point, instead of flexing his knees and getting into a position for receiving, he stood straight, and caught the ball with one hand, the ball rolled hard for just a second before Ren pressed his fingers and clawed the ball's momentum, making it stop, Kamoshida, the boys, and even the girls playing turned to stare at him in shock, to block an Olympic spike with one hand, without difficulty was just…

Kamoshida wanted to raise his voice and yell at the student, it wasn't proper form, the exercise was to receive the ball not catch it, however, he was silently glared at, those grey eyes were projected into his brain, the fear made him hesitate.

Kamoshida-sensei:'W-why is he glaring at me?'

Kamoshida-sensei:"R-right, next! Mishima!" the teacher glanced at Mishima who was next in line, he had enough of the transfer student.

Mishima:"Huh? Oh? O-Okay!" Mishima seemed surprised, after all, it was 10 receives for the next player and the transfer just completed 3 of them if you counted the catch. However he entered the court without complaining, Ren walked out and headed towards Ann, his only friend in the class, Kamoshida saw this and grit his teeth, another thought crossed his mind, to think a teen could catch his spike, impossible, it must have been a fluke, it had to be.

 **+7 Proficiency**

 **Skilled 20/50**

 **+1HP**

 **+1SP**

 **HP:316/316**

 **SP:179/179**

 **20XX/04/12~12:00 AM**

 **Shuujin Academy, Outdoor.**

 **-1700 ¥**

 **31005 ¥**

Ren stood outside on the bench, still wearing his PE Uniform, by his side was an assortment of empty bags, they were once upon a time full of bread, however they all were swallowed by his hunger, this time there were a lot of energy drinks as well, he argued that his hunger was being caused by his persona or the wild card thing the twins talked about yesterday, finishing his last bread he heard a bit of yelling.

Brown-Haired Male Student:"Give a break Sakamoto!"

He went to spy on them, and soon he saw Sakamoto and some other dudes, they were probably grilling him for the confrontation with Kamoshida yesterday.

Brown-Haired Male Student:"You were a smart ass with Kamoshida again? Dude read the mood, We're all desperately trying to avoid his attention!"

Ren:'Avoid attention? So they are probably, the failed track team, so its members are still active under the school's nose, it seems to be just these guys, no supervision and support, Sakamoto, they are not the best company for you, they probably blame you for what happened, you hit Kamoshida probably last year? Perhaps you were provoked with something, but…' Ren's mind didn't know the story at all, in fact, these thoughts were constructed on the basis of the belief of his own hypothesis of what happened, the rumors he heard about the track team, the guilty look on Sakamoto's face and everything else was used to construct this hypothesis, and Ren's mind accepted it, it was the most probable one after all.

Ryuji:"Sorry, my bad."

Brown-Haired Male Student:"We're still keeping up with practice so we might get back into track and field in college."

Jersey-Wearing Male Student:"We do feel bad about what happened with your leg, but…" Ryuji looked down, clenched his fist in frustration. The student was made to stop by another.

Black-Haired Male Student:"Anyway, Sakamoto, don't antagonize Kamoshida-sensei again." this one said with a harsh voice, it seemed this one had a more resentful attitude than the rest.

Black-Haired Male Student:"All we can do is keep quiet and wait for graduation this year, don't you dare put the spotlight on us with your fucking stunts. THat's all we wanted to say. Let's go" They left all following him.

Ryuji:"Yeah, that's right, I can't run anymore. It's what I get for involving you all in my problems. But..." Ryuji glared at the nothing, his eyes narrowed in rage.

Ryuji:"If I could at least do something about Kamsohida, then this school…"

Ren:'I see…' ren put one hand in his pocket and walked away, leaving Ryuji to stew in his thoughts.

Ren:'Didn't Morgana heal him? His legs should be okay, even if it's an old wound, or tendon or cartilage damage, it should be healed already, Perhaps he didn't notice?'

 **20XX/04/12~3:02 PM**

 **Tuesday-After School-Cloudy.**

 **Shuujin Academy.**

Ren walked out of the room, after taking his organized notes, on his way out he saw Ann walking, and then being cut by Kamoshida.

Kamoshida-sensei:"Hey there, Takamaki-chan"

Ren:'Hey, calling a high school girl in your age as "-chan", that's just too creepy '

Kamoshida-sensei:"You looking for a ride home? Things are getting pretty dangerous lately with all these accidents."

Ren:'Offering a ride home, how creepy can you actually get'

Ann:"Sorry, I have a photoshoot today, It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it." she said, massively uncomfortable at the unneeded attention.

Kamoshida-sensei:"Hey now… Being a model's fine and dan-..." Kamoshida made a small gasp of surprise as Ren approached and settled right behind Tamakamai, she glanced upwards to him and smirked.

Kamoshida:"You're the new student…"

Ren:"Amamiya Ren, I hope you remember it, it is an important name after all..." '...To the future...'

Ren:"Sensei, I couldn't help but notice that you are making Takamaki-san uncomfortable, you see, as a classmate I need to be supportive and take care of everybody there" Ren said with a smirk, however his eyes weren't laughing, in fact, they were furious, he had half a mind to summon Arsene here and give the teacher a much-needed execution, just a little swipe of Arsene's forearm to the face, that is enough to cut his head off .

Ren:"So, Kamoshida-sensei, what is your business with Takamaki-san?"

Kamoshida:"No-Nothing" He rushed past the corridor, quickly walking away a bit flustered.

Kamoshida:"Damn brat, think he can joke around, well that won't last" Out of hearing he said.

Ann:'THank you Amamiya-kun" she said with a blush, yes it was still too hard not to feel attracted to him, even though they were friends now.

Ren:"There is nothing to it, listen, if that creep bothers you again give me a touch, I'll set him straight."

Take your Time

He delivered the book back and picked up 'Captain Kidd's Cat' a pirate story through the eyes of the captain's cat, he felt it would be an interesting read.

 **Take your Time**

Ren was walking out of the school, passing by the gate he detected Ryuji waiting for him.

Ryuji:"Yo." Ren thought about some ways to mess with Ryuji's head, however, the words he spoke were a bit cruel, but his charm would cover it.

Ren:"Who are you again?" inciting a bit of the loneliness that an outcast like Ryuji had.

Ryuji:"H-huh? … I wasn't expecting such a brutal response, You truly don't remember me.' He seemed on the verge of tears, at that point Ren put a hand on Ryuji's shoulder, drawing Ryuji's attention back, Ren smiled, a very kind smile.

Ren:"Sorry, I was just messing around Sakamoto-san, there's no way I can forget someone like you, you know" Ryuji returned to normal, glad not to be forgotten, the kind smile roped him in, hearing Ren's voice reminded him of the warmth friends had for each other.

Ryuji:"Hey, I wanna talk about the castle that we went yesterday…I tried telling myself it's just a dream but it ain't cutting it."

Ren:"The castle is not a dream Ryuji, at least I don't think so anymore."

Ryuji:"Yeah, I can't act as nothing happened, It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all… I wanna find out what's up with that place no matter what." Ryuji smiled, going on a more laid-back pose.

Ryuji:"and y'know Ren, you're the only person I can rely on for this stuff, so you in?"

Ren:"But it is very dangerous…"

Ryuji:"Yeah, I was seriously almost killed. I don't wanna put myself in that pain again, but...There's no other way, if I do nothing it will be all over for me, and my mom… So I'd rather take a gamble and..." Ren saw it all, all the emotions playing in Ryuji's face, he then smiled, bringing happiness to everyone around.

Ren:"Okay, you can count me in, Let's go"

Ryuji:"For real?"

Ren picked up his phone, and walked off to the narrow alley, Ren put his phone on Ryuji's face, pointing at the red icon with an eye…

Ryuji:"What is this eyeball-looking thing…?"

Ren:"Cute logo huh?"

Ryuji:"Cute, I wouldn't exactly call it cute, what a weird app…"

Ren:"This app will take us there, it just downloaded itself onto my phone and now I can't delete no matter what, this thing is called a Metaverse navigator, it will allow us to cross worlds, to that other world where we met that cat, where we met that King."

Ren clicked on the icon, opening up the navigator, he went to the sidebar there was a history menu, there only one thing was displayed.

[Kamoshida, Shuujin Academy, Castle]

Ryuji:"Seriously? Ren, its right there in the history."

Ren:"Yeah, it seems very convenient. I'm going... Ready?"

Ryuji:"heh, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

He clicked the display, making the world distort itself.

Both still didn't know, that the things they would be forced to see, the things they would be forced to do, the things that would be felt, would change everything, after this there was no way they would be able to return to being normal again, this was the first step in their descent into madness, cruelty, and evil.

 **To be continued~**

 **STATS**

 **Ren Amamiya**

 **Level 4**

 **HP:316/316**

 **SP:179/179**

 **Genius 8/250 - Rank 5**

 **Guts-Valiant 17/50 - Rank 4**

 **Proficiency-Skilled 20/50 - Rank 4**

 **Kindness-Empathetic 7/50 - Rank 4**

 **Charm- Allure 40/250- Rank 5**

 **31005 ¥**


End file.
